A sick man's game
by ericloca
Summary: Greg is kidnapped and the team runs to find him before he will be killed by the psycho , they save him . The last chapter please read ! . please r&r I don't own anything you recognize !
1. A beggining of a crazy game

_**A crazy game**_

"Where is Greg ?" Nick asked .

"I haven't seen him today , since he left to the crime scene." Sara said

"Neither do I . I called him on his cell and on his home phone , but no answer . I'm worried . He should have arrived here by now ." Warrick spoke

"You're right . Grissom knows ?"

"No Sara , I haven't told him yet. Well let's talk to him .

….

"Grissom , you saw Greg today ?"

"No Nick, why ?"

"He didn't arrive yet and he's not answering on any of his cell-phones . "

"Well , I left him behind at that crime scene . He was with two officers . I'll have Brass to …"

Grissom's phone rang .

"Grissom " he answered .

"Hey , Gil . Bad news ."

"What happened?"

"Um , well , the cop who was there to keep Sanders safe … was found dead at the scene and… Sanders isn't here any more . "

"What ? "

"We found some blood and his leather wristband …"

"Wait for us , Brass , we'll be there within minutes "

He hung up . Gil looked scared at the others .

"Gris , what happened ?" Sara asked .

"Brass called … he think Greg has been kidnapped "

"He … what ?!" Catherine yelled .

"Let's go there."

They left in a hurry .There , Brass showed them the blood , Nick took some for evidence . Then he gave them the wristband , who was immediately recognized as Greg's .

"God , it's happening again…" Sara whispered , looking at Nick ."Catherine , what's that ? " she asked pointing to a white piece of paper .

Catherine took it . It was a letter . On the envelope it wrote : for my beloved CSIs .

"Guys , come here now !" Sara yelled .

"What happened ?" Nick and Warrick asked

"This happened " she said pointing to the letter .

Catherine opened it with trembling hands . She took a letter where it wrote some words that scared them all .

"_My dear CSIs ,_

_You don't know me . I know you all . Very good . Now I took one of you just to show you that I'm the master and I make the rules ._

_If you want to know what will happen next with your buddy …look on the case no. 9087. _

_Don't try to find out who I am , you'll not succeed . _

_Hope we'll talk soon,_

_Someone who knows you ."_

"No…" Nick whispered .

"Why him ?" Warrick asked , nervous .

"Grissom , what is with that case ?" Catherine asked .

"Well , I don't remember , let's go to the lab and see what' with the case .Nick and I will stay here ."

"I want to stay here too " Warrick said .

"Well girls , it's up to you to go to the lab and look on the file ."

"Okay Gris. , Let's go , Catherine" they rushed to the lab .

…

"Where the hell is that file ?" Catherine yelled , nervous .

"Can I help ?" David Hodges asked .

"Yes , David , have you seen the file no 9087?"

"Um , yeah , I looked on it today " he got out of the room and brought the file "here you go" he said giving it to Catherine .

She read it and gasped in horror . Sara took the paper from her hands and read it , her face changing to white

"Oh my dear God…" she whispered calling Grissom .

"Grissom."

"Hey , Gris is Sara"

"Hey , have found the file ?"

"Yeah …it's horrible …"

"What ?"

"The killer from this file… how he killed his victims …. "

"How ? "

"First kidnapped them .. sending letters to the relatives …about releasing the victims if they'd do some things hew said them too … then he told the relatives that he fooled them and sent a video tape with how he killed them…. To make them suffer …"

"What ? "

"He had only one type of killing"

"What type ? How he killed them ?"

"Slowly torture … cuts …whippings , beatings , …then…."

"Then what , Sara ?"

"Then he burned them alive ."

Grissom closed his eyes .

….

Hope you enjoyed this ….I love Greg to be the vic..

Please , read and review , to see if I should continue .

I changed a little this chapter because I was told that is hard to understand . hope you do understand now .


	2. The killer

_**The killer**_

"Grissom , are you okay ?" Nick asked , seeing his white face .

"What did Sara said ?" Warrick demanded .

"We …have to go back to the lab ..now …" Grissom said

…..

"Hi , girls " Nick said entering the lab.

"Hi , Nick."

"So what are you doing ?"

"Killer's profile"

"Ah…"

"So…let's start : first he kidnap the victims" Catherine began.

"After that he send a letter where he write the victims . He's an indigo killer , don't you think ?" Nick said .

"Yeah , this is what he told us in that letter .His model is this…Ken Gasgo "

"Where is he ? Maybe this guy knows something, Grissom"

"Sara , this guy was executed for what he did . We can't ask him anything ."

"So , we've got absolutely nothing ! "

"No , this is not true , Nick . We know how he kills."

"So , we know how Greg will die ?"

"Nick , Greg is not going to die !" Sara replied ."We saved you then , we'll save him now "

"Sorry , Sara , I've lost it . So we were talking about his manner of killing.."

"Yeah . After the letter … a phone call to one of his relatives ,which., in this case is us , he wants revenge on us . " Grissom said .

"And what is the phone call about ? " Sara asked .

"Well , he wants that the friends to heard the victims screams … while he torture them…"

"How ? How he torture them ?"

"First he use a whip…in all six cases he did the same . He beat the peoples with a whip until they pass out ..And this is the first phone call…"

"What ? What do you mean ?"

"When he call the second time he use a knife to stab them… the third phone call ….a gun.." Grissom said with trembling voice .

"Oh my dear God …" they whispered .

They heard the phone from Grissom's office ringing .

"Hello?" someone asked.

"Las Vegas crime lab , who am I talking ?" Grissom asked .

"Put the phone on speaker and call all the team here , now !"

"Nick , Sara , Cath , Warrick , come here now !" he yelled .

"Is the…?" Sara asked .

Grissom nodded and putted the phone on speaker .

"Hi , everyone "the killer said .

"Who the hell are you and what did you do with Greg ?" Nick yelled .

"Easy , Nicholas , calm down , you don't want me to upset , don't you ?" the killer said , laughing .

"So , who are you ?"

"A friend of yours . You can call me Mike . " he told them .

"And what the hell do you want with our guy , Mike ?" Grissom asked .

"Well , I hate you all for what you did to me , and I want revenge ."

"And why did you take Greg ?"

"He was at that crime scene , his bad luck . I've preferred you instead , Sara "

"You bastard…" Warrick whispered .

"Well , your guy struggled a little , but some chloroform was enough for him to calm down . "

"And why did you kill that cop ?"

"Why ? Because I wanted too . Now let's talk about what I am going to do next …with your boy over here ."

"You sick fuck!" Catherine yelled .

"Oh , calm down , miss Willows . I think you all know what will happen now , don't you ? You read it in the file "

They heard the man taking something in his hand .

"Well , to make sure he's not going to forget this , I will hit him one time for every one of you five …"

Their looked at each other and gasped in horror .

They heard the first strike .

"Ah !" Greg screamed .

"This was the first …" Mike said , striking again .

"Those were from the pretty ladies , delicate strikes " he told them , laughing "the next ones will be more painful "

Another two hits were placed on Greg's tiny body . The screams they heard , the laugh made their blood run cold . What kind of animal could do that to a such a nice guy ?

"And , Mr. Grissom , hope you didn't forgot that , you are the head of the team , so the last will be yours ."

This time the blow was so powerful that they thought Greg had been shot . They hears a short scream and ,then nothing .

"This was funny , don't you think / I'll send you some photos , to see what had just happened . Hope you enjoyed like I do . If you look on the file you'll know what will happen next …but being a good guy , not like that bastard , I'll give you 36 hours until the next phone call ."

"What ? Why ?"

"Is it too much ?? I think not .And , by the way , to give you a little hand about the next torture sessions , Warrick , you realized that you lost your knife ?"

"What ?" he asked . Opening the kit , he saw that his knife had gone missing .

"Now you know . And Nick , a question , where is your gun ?"

"I have the gun" he said .

"I was not talking about this one , Nick . The other one… that you have home…"

"You freak…"

"Hope you had fun . We won't be talking in the next 36 hours"

"There is no way you can give Greg back ?" Catherine asked .

"Yes. Dead."

Then the killer hung up .

"Oh my God…" Sara said , with tears in her eyes . "Why has this to happen again ?"

"Why Greg ?"

"We need to find him ASAP" Warrick said , trying to hold back the tears .

Nick was hugging Catherine , who was crying like a baby in his arms .

How could that bastard do something like that to Greg ? How ? He was so innocent , he was a good guy .

They heard every scream , every hit , and they decided to be strong for him .

They had passed threw something similar with Nick , they had to fight again for the life of one of their own .

…………………

What do you think ? I am Greg addicted , I know .

Hope you enjoyed this .

I'll not update anything until I receive three (at least !) reviews .

ericloca.


	3. Who is Mike ?

_**Who is Mike ?**_

After the killer hung up , he turned to Greg .

"Hey , boy , wake up "

Greg groaned and opened his eyes . Then he felt the sharp pain on his back .

"You know , boy , I really liked that…shall we do it again ?"

"Bastard…" Greg whispered .

"You don't want to upset me , don't you boy ?" Mike said punching him in face ."No , because if I am upset I will hit you " he spoke giving Greg another hit in the ribs with his foot . Greg felt that something broke inside him _"Probably a rib" _he thought .

He was tied to the ceiling in the middle of the room , but the rope was long enough to allow him to stay in his knees .

"The next phone call will be in 34 hours , so you better prepare yourself , because I am going to show you what my little toy here" Mike said revealing a knife" can do to you"

"_Oh my God , that Warrick's knife" _he couldn't stop thinking about that_" he's going to cut me with my friend's knife "_

"What the hell do you want from me and my friends ?" Greg asked him.

"Look , you'll never get out of here alive , so I am going to tell you the whole story ."

"Okay . Tell me"

"Well , my name is ….. well , you're not going to find out what's my name. I was a good man , I married a girl called Christina and we had a son . One night I heard that my mother died and I left to her funeral ."

"Oh , go ahead"

"And I left home my wife and my child . My mother's death depressed me and when I got home I saw my wife with another man on my couch .So I lost my mind and I killed her . I tortured that bitch and her lover until they died . Then I found a friend , because now I was a killer and police was looking for me , a friend called Ken Gasgo . He learned me how to cut people , how to enjoy their sufferance ….is very nice to se someone like you begging for life . So I started to kill with him until he was caught ."

"Then what ?"

"Then I tried to free him but I was told he was executed . So I swear I will revenge him , so that's what I'm doing , because I have a good friend at the lab who told me everything about you six and the fact that you six putted my friend in jail .So now I'll have my revenge on them , on you , on everybody who contributed at Kenny's death"

"So , you are a serial killer that had a friend . One of the first , I thought that bastards like you can't make friends , but you find an animal so …"

"You crazy !" Mike said hitting him hard in the stomach "You think you are going to escape ? If they find us I am going to blow your head off , you hear me ?" he asked , pulling his hair to make Greg see his horrid eyes .

"You think I am joking ?" the killer said laughing and giving Greg another blow in the stomach "I know all about you six , everything I need to get revenge on you and your idiot friends !"

"_They are not going to find me" _he tought"_I am going to die killed by this maniac and no one can save me _" and a tear began to fall on hi bloody cheek .

Then , the killer knocked him out and left the room smiling .

…………………..

- at the lab 20 hours after_-_

"Grissom " Hodges said .

"What is it , David ?"

"I've analyzed the blood that Nick gave me and there are two different DNA"

"Do you want to say that there are two types of blood ."

"Yeah , one is Greg's , but the other…no match in CODIS ."

"Thanks , Hodges "

Grissom hurried to the A/V lab , where Archie , Sara and Warrick were listening the tape from the phone , trying to see if there were some sounds that could give them a start .

"Man this is hopeless " Warrick said "Hi , Grissom , something new ?"

"Yeah . One good news and one bad ."

"The good one first …"

"We've got our kidnapper DNA"

"That means we can catch him and get Greg back !" Sara said .

"What's the bad one ?"

"No match ."

"What ? That bastard doesn't have a record ? I hate these things !

….

-after eight hours-

In trace , Hodges was working on the blood , trying to match a relative or something like that.. Instead , he found something very interesting .

"Nick , Sara , came here please , I've got a big hit ."

"What , David ? You matched the blood ?"

"Yeah . To an old case . The same blood was found at the crime scene of…Jessica Couples"

"This is a solved case ?"

"Yeah . The killer is was caught and executed . "

"What was his name ?"

"Ken Gasgo " he answered .

…..

"Grissom , we've got news !" Sara yelled .

"What ?"

"Mike knows Gasgo ."

"What ?"

"Mike's blood was found at a crime scene of Gasgo's"

"That's good , We need to find out who this Mike is "

"Grissom , another thing !" Catherine said .

"Good news ?"

"Yeah .The pices of glass Warrick found at the scene are from a VW Passat "

"So , let's put it together "

"What we know: Greg was kidnapped by a guy who has a VW Passat " Grissom said .

"Who is related or knows a serial killer called Ken Gasgo" Sara spoke .

"Who was executed for the murder of six peoples" Catherine replied .

"And we have Mike's DNA" Hodges told them .

"One of us has to go to the jail where Gasgo was killed" Grissom demanded .

"I'll go" Nick said , raising to his feet .

"Okay . Sara , you and Warrick search the tape again for sounds , if you didn't finish it"

"We didn't"

"Catherine you work with me to find out more about the car ." he asked her ."Now , let's go to work , guys , we've got a CSI to save here and only six hours until the second phone call"

……………………

The third chapter ! I know , poor Greg ! mean Mike !

3 reviews or no new chapter , you know the rule !

Hope you liked it , and I am so sorry I don't own CSI … if I had Greg was mine forever . Dreams.. I only own the bad guy and the serial killer .

I am really sorry for spelling mistakes . I know there are many , but I am not an english nayive , I have learned english for only seven months . Notice me about all mistakes , please . I don't mind . I will learn more in time .

Love u all ,

ericloca

\


	4. A second call

_**The second call**_

"Nick , Sara let's go into the lab , there are 5 more minutes until the next call ."

"Why don't we trace the signal ?" Warrick asked .

"Because we can't this guy has some sort of machines that make the signal untraceable "

"That idiot…"

"I miss Greg . I am scared. What if the killer lose it and kill him ?"

"No , he will not , he's good at this"

Ring-ring

"Hello"

"Hi, Mr. Grissom . Glad to hear you"

"I can't say that . "

"Your boy here is glad to hear you , trust me . "

"Why the hell do you make this calls ?"

"Why ? I s such a simple answer . I want you to feel powerless , to hear and see that he's hurt and to be impossible to help him . I want to watch you struggle with tears , to look At all of you following every trail , just hoping you'll find him ."

"You crazy son-of…"

"Watch your language , dear Sara , you speaking like that can really upsets me . But now I have a surprise for you all . When you were gone , my buddy put this program in your computer , so that you can watch and see how do I play with your little CSI … "

"What ?"

"Open your computer and activate watchgreg"

Grissom did how he was told . In front of them appeared a room . They heard a voice

"Well , now you can see him ." Mike said .

He moved the camera towards the room and they saw Greg tied to the ceiling in the middle of the room . Catherine almost passed out at the view of Greg . His face was bloody , bruised . He was in his knees . His chest was covered in what that was once a shirt , now was a rag , soaked with blood who dried . On his chest , five bloody trails from a whip . They could see that one of the wounds was deeper . Grissom closed his eyes seeing that . The last blow , the most forceful was received by Greg because of him . They could see that the blood drained over his chest to the waist of his jeans . Mike , who had a mask on his face approached Greg and took young CSI's face in his hand , just to show the blood and the bruises to the team .

They gasped in horror seeing him in that shape . Maybe Greg was a crazy guy , maybe he annoyed them a lot , but he was their little brother and no one can do anything to him , because nobody is allowed to mess with their family . Only them and Hodges , sometimes , could so tease him , but not hurt him…this was an idiot thing .

"Say hello , Greg , you're friends are watching us right now , isn't that great ?" Mike smiled , taking the knife in his hand ."This will make you suffer " he said in Greg' ear .

"_Oh my Lord , if they are watching me I should not let them see I'm hurt , that will make this killer's plan to succeed"_

The man sliced the knife across his arm , from shoulder to his fingers , deep , painful and very slowly . The blood was dripping on the floor after draining on his hand . Sara felt to her knees , crying .

Greg didn't made a sound . No matter how painful that was , he didn't want to worry them more then they already were .

"Oh , so you are a little here , boy ?" Mike asked .

"Leave him alone , you son of a bitch !" Nick yelled .

"I can't , Nicholas , the fun had just began . Now , please take your seat and enjoy the show , because it'll be longer ." he took again the knife in his hand and cut Greg on his hands , his legs , his chest , his face more deep and slowly every time .

Everybody at the lab yelled for him to stop , to let Greg alone , but he just cut deeper and painful .Until Greg couldn't take it any more .

The sound that came from Greg's mouth was loudly , he shout for all the pain he endured that hour . After that he passed out .

Greg look horrible . He had cuts all over his body , blood everywhere on his body . The view was the worst thing the CSIs have seen in their lives . A nightmare .

"You see how brave he is ? Such a god guy … prepare yourself for tomorrow , when the real fun begin . Until then , bye-bye " the killer said .

The screen became black .

At the lab , after that , no one said a word . They were all quiet , all thinking at what just happened in front of their eyes and they couldn't stop it .They couldn't stand to watch that , how could Greg endure that without a scream ? He was a tough guy , that was for sure .

"Guys " Grissom said softly "we have some things to do "

Then they realized what had just happened and they understood it wasn't a bad dream . No . It was a bad luck . Greg's bad luck .

"We need to take things from where we let them . Nick , you've been to the prison ? "

"No "

"Well , you better go now ; we have 20 hours before the final ."

….

"Well , Mr. Sanchez , who visited Ken Gasgo while he was here ?"

"He had one single visitor … here is the name …Jonathan Wilder ."

"A final question : you still have the tape , from the security camera , with one of their meetings ?"

"Yeah , but I don't know if you can take it…"

"Look , Mr. Sanchez , we think that this Jonathan Wilder kidnapped one of our men ,and he wants to kill him , so you better give me that fuckin' tape , 'kay ?! "

"Alright " the director said entering the store "there you go " he gave it to Nick "please , bring it back after you finish with it , okay ?"

"Okay , I promise"

……

"Grissom , I have the tape with Gasgo's visitor in jail !"

"I hope we are on the right track …"

"Me too."

…

"Hey , Archie , I need you to help me with a face from this tape ."

"Of course . Let see "

"Thank , Archie."

"No problem . I'll give you the face in an hour "

"Okay , let's hope so for Greg's sake ."

……

"Here are the photos of your guy" Archie entered the break room .

"Well , Grissom , this is our guy !" Nick yelled , running in Grissom's office .

"What ?"

"This is Greg's kidnapper !" Nick said , happy .

"How do you know ?"

"When he … cut Greg , I saw this tattoo on his hand . And you see , is on Gasgo's visitor hand too . "

"What the name ??"

"Jonathan Wilder ."

"Jonathan Wilder … here you go ..Lovington Road no. 98"

…..

Everybody rushed to get to that house .

"Police open up !" Brass yelled , breaking the door . It was no one in that house . They saw a letter on the table . Catherine read it .

"I am not that stupid , I knew you'll came . I have a surprise for you : I don't leave here for two months

Love

Jonathan Wilder"

"God , it was a game .We'll never find Greg in time ."

"Yeah , but you remember something ? He said he has a buddy at the lab . One of us is a traitor , if we find out who , then we might be able to locate Greg ."

"Yeah , let's go back to the lab and interrogate every guy in there " Sara demanded .

………

Hope you understood what I write , my English sucks , how I told you I've learned this language for seven months , so be patients , please .I am really sorry !

Thanks for understanding !

Please , review .

ericloca


	5. The mole

First I want to thank you all , GregSanders , buggababy12, Princess Diana , KittyDoggyLover for the reviews , there are great !

_**The mole**_

In an abandoned house , in Las Vegas

"You are good , boy , you know that ? You endured so much not to scare those crazy friends of yours !"

"Leave my friends alone , you freak ! " Greg screamed

"Don't be rude !" Mike said punching him hard in the stomach ."I can get really upset if you are rude and I can play with you and my toys all day , to show you what a knife can do … "

"You bastard " Greg groaned .

"Boy , you have eighteen hours until the next phone call , let me present you someone "

"Who ? Another animal ?"

"Buddy , come in !" Mike said .

A guy entered that door . Greg opened his eyes to see him …

"Oh my God , how could you do this ? I thought we were friends !"

"We ? Friends ? That's what I made you believe , I hate you , with all my heart , because you took my place in the team , I was supposed to became a CSI , not you !" the guy said , punching Greg in the ribs with a baseball bat .

After he knocked the CSI out , Mike untied him and putted his tiny body on the floor . He made photos of Greg's wounds , putted those in an envelope and gave it to his friend , let's call that friend mole , to go with that to the lab and gave it to Grissom .

……

Meanwhile at the lab

"First , Hodges , let's see if there are relatives of Mike in our lab .Analyze the blood and see even the smallest match , okay ?"

"Okay , boss . Listen , I can't stand Sanders very much , but please find him in time , he's a good guy , he doesn't deserve this "

"I promise , David , I'll find him . Now go to work to help us to find him faster ."

Grissom left the trace lab and went to A/V , where Archie and Warrick were working hard to see if could find anything useful on the video .

"Hey , Grissom , anything new ?"

"No , damn it . You guys found anything ?"

"I don't know if it's relevant …there are sixty abandoned houses that look like this one , where we saw him…"

"Oh , keep working , I think it's relevant ."

"Boss , I analyzed a little the tape with the first call and there was a train sound . Maybe will help , I don't know . "

"Yeah , I think this will . Warrick , see how many of those abandoned houses are on the near train stations ."

"We've got … eleven . "

"Well , this is good .Very good . I'll talk to Brass. We've got sixteen more hours to find our killer or , at least , our mole . "

…..

"Sara , Nick , any news ?"

"Nope . Look , I talked to Brass , we may know where Greg is ."

"Yeah . I want that we split , everyone of us at a house , with policemen , is this okay ?"

"Yes ."

…..

Warrick

"Police ! Open up ! " Brass yelled .

"Go , go " he said to his guys . They broke the door but inside was empty .

"Not here ." Warrick said disappointed .

"Let's go to the next one , we need to find Greg quickly !"

…

Nick , Sara and Catherine didn't find anything either .

Grissom , with two police officers entered one of the houses and a horrible view appeared in front of their eyes . All the room was stained with blood . He recognized it immediately as the room from the video , the room where they tortured Greg .His blood ran cold seeing on the table the knife and the whip used on his CSI .

He took his phone out and made a call .

"Hello ?"

"Hi , Sara is Grissom "

"Are you okay ? Your voice is trembling …"

"Sara , I found the house … you and the guys have to came here quickly …" he told them the address .

"Grissom , you found Greg ?"

"No , they left before I came … "

"Okay Grissom , we'll be there within minutes ."

….

"Rick , Cath , Nick !" Sara yelled .

"What Sar ? Something wrong ?"

"Grissom .. house …found …Greg .." she said

"What ? "

"Grissom found the house where Greg was tortured "

"Let's go ,now " she demanded .

….

They saw Grissom's car outside the house . Getting out of the Denali , the pushed the door and saw the horrible thing that scared even their boss . That room , full of blood , the smell , and the weapons used on their friends . Catherine took the whip , Warrick took the knife . Warrick couldn't forgive himself for letting that bastard to take his knife and he felt like he stabbed Greg .

"Look , Nick , my knife … he cut Greg with my knife … it's my fault ..I should have take care of this , maybe this wouldn't happened any more …"

"God , Rick , it's not your damn fault ! You didn't stab Greg , he knows this , that bastards is doing this just to make us suffer , don't blame yourself , think at what would do Greg if he would have heard you blame yourself for what that bastard did … Warrick , look at me , is not your fault , okay buddy ?"

"I know I just .. I just felt so powerless , seeing him like that" Warrick said , bursting into tears , Nick hugging him and let him cry on his shoulder ."he's like my little brother , a crazy , but funny brother "

Grissom's phone rang

"Hello ?"

"Mr. Grissom , hi"

"Mike I thought there were ten hours until …"

"Yeah . And I believe you found my little presents , don't you ?"

"Why the hell did you call ?"

"To see if you discovered my house ..the place where I had fun with your little boy …"

"What do you want ?"

"To let your boy to talk to you . He asked me , so I allowed him to .I wanted to know how he is , I want to make you suffer more . Do you want to speak to him ?To hear his little goodbye ?"

"Of course "

"G-Grissssom "

"Greg , hold on , buddy . How are you holding there ?"

"F-Fine , s-still a-alive " he said in pain .

"Can you tell me something about friend of the attacker?"

"A gun ? Of-f c-course I d-don't have a g-gun , if I had one I was out of h-here !"

"Say your goodbyes quickly , boy !" Mike yelled .

"G-grissom , please take care of Nick , Warrick , S-sara and Cath , and don't let Sara watch Titanic , s-she's going to cry s-seeing J-jack dead!" his voice showed the pain in his body.

"Time out , boy !Bye , Mr. Grissom , I hope you said your last goodbye , because this is the last time when you'll speak with your CSI , in ten hours I will kill him , I swear . Consider this as a gift , to let you talk to your guy .."

And then the killer hung up .

"What was that about , Grissom ? What was Greg talking about ?"

"He told us who is the mole ."

………………

Hope you enjoy that and again , I'm sorry for spelling mistakes .

You understood who the mole is ?

Review and tell me your conclusion .

ericloca


	6. The third and last call

**_The third call_**

"_What was that about , Grissom ? What was Greg talking about ?"_

"_He told us who is the mole ."_

"So , who is ?"

"Well , he didn't tell exactly … but he mentioned that the mole is a guy who works with guns in this lab ."

"Well , our fire arms specialists are Michael Quinn , Chris Morris , Anna Drop , Bobby Dawson and Matilda Clark "

"Well , he said something else ?"

"Yeah , he demanded not to let you Sara to watch Titanic because you're going to cry when you will see Jack dead ."

"What this means ?"

"I don't know …but he's not idiot , he told us that with a purpose , I'm sure ." Nick spoke .

"Who knows ? Maybe the loss of blood…the pain .." Warrick suggested .

"No , for God sake , he's still sane , he haven't lost his minds , I know it ." Sara said .

"He's a genius !" Catherine said .

"What ?"

"Jack ..from Titanic…what was his last name ?"

"Uh…. Dawson ."

"Jack Dawson…Bobby Dawson .. fire arms specialist … "

"I am going to kill that bastard !" Nick yelled , starting to walk out of Grissom's office .

Warrick caught his hand and stopped him . Nick struggled to escape , but Warrick was more strong than him.

"Nick , where do you think you are going ?" Grissom asked . "Stop it , we can't let him understand we know that … he may not want to tell us , have you thought about that ?"

"You're right , I'm sorry , just that I want to find Greg quickly …"

"I have a plan" Gil told them .

…..

"So , boy have you talked to them , you said your goodbyes ? Today is the big day , today they are going to lose one of their own.. guess who ?"

"So " Greg asked in pain "when you're going to kill me ?"

"Well , we have two hours left until the third phone call , and I will start the fire then .".he said without mentioning the hour "let's say you have less then five hours to live ."

Mike looked into Greg's eyes to see fear , but , seeing Greg was not scared of him , he punched the young CSI in the ribs again (I forgot to tell you that now Greg was only his hands tied at his back and he sat on the floor .)

"You are an idiot !" he yelled to Greg , because he didn't heard a sound from the boy's mouth "you're going to die faster if you don't listen to me !"

"Now , boy let me tell you a story "

"Why do you bother ?" Greg asked .

"Because I'm bored ." he told to Greg .

"Uh .. you want to bore me too ? "

"So , just for you to know , your friend asked why I let you to make that call … well , I wanted to make them suffer more , you know , even if they we'll find you , I set a trap for your friends , they will die with you !"

…..

After two hours , at the crime lab

"Oh my God , Gil you see what time is it ?"

"Yeah , I see take the guys , bring them in my office"

They entered again , pain in their eyes . They will see again Greg , they will see how the bastard will hurt him , again , and they can't do anything , because Bobby didn't came for work that day and they didn't find anything . They will stay and watch Greg dying , they will see how powerless they were .

In that moment they heard the sound that all of them hated . The phone .Grissom answered .

"Ope4n the computer"

Grissom did the same things as the previous time .

When the image appeared they saw Greg in an worst shape than ever . Now his face was blue and black from the beatings . His chest , now without his shirt , was red from the blood . They could see blood dried all over his torso , his stomach was the worse . The deepest cuts were there , the biggest bruises .

"Dear CSI , so I guess you know that what my name is"

"Yeah , Jonathan Wilder . "

"Well , I can uncover my face now ." he threw the mask over the floor .

"And I think you know who I am , what have I done , and , of course who was the mole inside your lab . Come here , buddy" he motioned for Bobby to came beside him .

"You sick fuck ! You crazy bastard !" Catherine yelled .

"Easy , Cat ." Bobby told her .

"What do you have with Greg ? He didn't do anything to you !" Sara said.

"You know , Ken was my brother in law , so … I hate you all … I planned the revenge from the moment I came to the lab …." He laughed .

"If I find you I am going to blow your brain off , you fuck !"

"Well , you're not going to find me , so shut up !"

"Now , let's show Greg what real pain means " Jonathan said taking Nick's gun in his hand "you know this gun , Nicky ? You know who's this gun , don't you ?" he said pressing it against Greg's shoulder ."you know that the most painful gunshot wound are those ones ? From close distance … let's see how much it hurts" he laugh pulling the trigger .

"AAhhhh !!!" Greg screamed .

The CSI were stunned . They saw the pain on his face , his eyes . And the blood draining from the wound .

"You…. Bastard ! You criminal !" Warrick yelled .

"You enjoyed this , guys don't you ?" Bobby laughed ."Wanna repeat the scene ?" he said , taking the gun from Mike's hand and putting it on Greg's leg ."this will hurts" he said , pulling the trigger .

This time the scream was louder , the pain was more intense . Bobby and Jonathan laughed .

On the other side , Catherine passed out in Nick's arms .Sara started to cry and Grissom hugged her tightly . Warrick stayed there , unmoved , his eyes wet from tears .

"It was fun to play with you , guys . Really . " Jonathan told them .

"Son of a bitch …" Nick whispered .

"Maybe you'll find his body , who knows ?" he laughed again and hung up .

….

Catherine woke up an hour later , and she saw the others crying . She burst in tears , hugging Nick .

"What can we do now ?" she asked .

"Find his body for the funeral "

"We've got nothing .! Nothing ! Those bastards won !" Warrick yelled , throwing a glass of water towards the door .

"Hey" Archie screamed" do you want to kill the guy with the good news ?"

"Good news ? What good news ?" everybody asked .

"Here is a photo of the room … and here we can see the name of the street where the house ."

"Oh my God , I love you Archie !" Sara screamed .

"Sorry , I have already a girlfriend . " he laugh .

"I'll call Brass on the way , let's go guys " Grissom said .

…………………..

Well , what do you think ?

Will they find Greg ?

Please review .

ericloca


	7. The rescue ?

I am sorry for Bobby's fans , but it was the only way to match the name . I don't hate the guy!

I like Bobby a bit

Hope I haven't made somebody angry ! enjoy the story !

_**The rescue**_

"Hello , Brass , Grissom here."

"Hey , Gil , any news ? "

"Yes , I think we found the house and we're going there now . "

"Okay , I'll take a couple of my guys and will go there , I'm near by "

…..

"Bob , now will be the time to get rid of those bastards forever ."

They knew the CSIs will find out where he was . And he wanted to make them a big surprise , because he was one step in front of them. Then he surrounded Greg's body with gas , so that fire to be around him , but not to burn him . If he stayed still .

Bobby kicked Greg in his injured leg forcefully , make him scream in agony .

Jonathan and Bobby prepared the things for receiving the CSIs .

….

"Police , open up !" Brass yelled at the door .

"Enter , why do you scream ?" Jonathan spoke .

They opened the door with the guns draw . Once they saw the killer , they pointed the weapons at him .

"Jonathan Wilder , surrender yourself and maybe you won't receive death penalty !" Brass told him .

"Maybe you should throw the guns on the floor " he said , moving from his side , letting them see Greg lying on the floor , unconscious . "because if I let this droop on the floor , you'll see how your friend look burn " he lighted a lighter .

"You're not in any position to give order sir ! We've outnumbered you !" Brass told him again .

All CSIs were looking at Greg's lifeless face , hoping a move or something . In the places where the gunshot wounds were they saw bandages , putted there for stopping a little the bleeding . But Greg still wasn't moving . They were afraid of the worse … what if he was dead ? What if they were to late ?

"Come on , man , let us take Greg , he's dying !" Nick said .

"No way !" he laugh "now I think you are very scared , aren't you ? Scared that , even if you found him , he might be dead ."

"Come on , let us check if he's alive , it's all I ask you" Catherine said .

"Dear Catherine , you worried for this kid ? " Bobby said , getting out of the dark .

"You bastard ! You idiot ! You psycho !" Sara yelled .

"Sara , pretty as ever . Hey guys !"

"You bastard !"

"Easy guys and , please do what Jon is telling you to , or you're gonna see your guy making a bath of fire , you know ?You smell the gasoline that is all over Sanders's body , don't you ?"

"And if even a little spark touch that gasoline , someone will burn badly " he laughed .

Wilder approached the lighter more to Greg's body .

"Throw the damn gun to the ground or I'll make your friend burn as a candle !" he yelled .

"Brass , we have to do what he say " Grissom said .

"I will not surrender my gun , unless not until I know Sanders is still alive " he replied .

Then they heard a groan and saw Greg moving his hand .

Grissom , followed by Sara , Nick , Warrick , Catherine , Brass and some officers threw their guns on the floor .

"Well , you see how easy is to play with these dumb CSIs ? " Wilder said , motioning to Bobby to take all the guns .

Bobby took them , putted them on the table and , with one in his hand he approached Catherine .

"You know that I could kill you all right now ?" he said , pointing the gun at her temple .

"Bob , gun down" Wilder yelled .

"No , I'll love to kill this bitch and you can't stop me "

He wanted to pull the trigger , but Jonathan shot him in the back two times with a gun from the table . Dawson fell at Catherine's feet , dead .

"Such a waste " the killer said , smiling ."He didn't listen to me , he deserved to be punished"

The CSIs looked at each other dazed .

"Come on , we surrendered our guns , just let us take Greg and we'll leave you alone ." Warrick spoke .

"You are so idiots ! I thought you guys are smarter than this , to believe a criminal " he looked at them with a grin on his face , the lighter still lighted on his hand

He kicked Greg in the leg , where he had been shot . The young guy screamed in agony , he felt a horrible pain and he widened his eyes in shock .

Sara gasped in horror seeing that . Greg was her best friend , her brother . And now he was lying in front of her dying and she couldn't do anything .She could just stay and watch .

"Well , I want to tell you something : I will not regret that I kidnapped Greg , that I tortured him . I guess you all think I am crazy , well , good guess , I am . And I want to be sure I got my revenge on you for Kenny , he was my best friend , you killed him so now you're going to pay for it "

"No , we didn't kill him , he sentenced himself to death killing all those innocent peoples"

"Well I have four words for you "

"What are those ?"

"See you in hell" Jonathan said , putting the flame on the gasoline trail and after that shooting himself in the head .

The fire immediately surrounded them , with no way out and Greg was inside of a wall of fire , far away from them.

"What shall we do now ? " Sara asked .

"First is to take Greg of there ."

Nick and Warrick took their jackets off and , hitting the fire succeeded to extinguish the fire that surrounded Greg . Checking for a pulse , Nick's face changed his color .

"His pulse is weak , too weak , man !" he told them .

The fire started to destroy another parts of the house . The roof fall down , trapping Greg , Nick and Warrick .

The firefighters entered and helped Sara , Grissom , Catherine , Brass and the officers to get out .

"We need to help them " Sara demanded one of the firefighters .

"Who ?"

"Three of our friends are trapped in there , one is badly injured "

Then their heard an explosion and the house blow up ,with the three CSIs inside…

………………..

To be continued ..

…………..

Hope you liked it . I know I am a little crazy , and I really don't know what will happen next . I don't know if I should leave someone to live , to kill them all or just one of them … hard choice .

What do you think I should do ?

I'll update very soon, twenty hours maximum.

Please review

ericloca


	8. After the explosion

Thank you all for making time to read and review my story .

_**After the explosion**_

"_Three of our friends are trapped in there , one is badly injured "_

_Then their heard an explosion and the house blow up ,with the three CSIs inside…_

………

"No ! No , God !" Catherine fell to her knees , crying .Sara hugged Grissom tightly , tears falling from her eyes. They came here to save Greg from dying and now they had three deaths …it was horrible . That bastard had succeeded with his sick plan , that was for sure . He killed half of the team . They remained stunned , looking at the house that became the grave of Nick , Warrick and Greg . No one could survive that explosion . But hope , a little hope was still there in their hearts . The hope to see the three guys again .The fire was extinguished quickly .

The firefighters started digging into the dirt , to find the survivors .

"I found a body !" one of them yelled .

"Dead ?"

"Yeah … help me pull him out ."

Catherine ran there to see if it was one of them . Deep in her heart she wished it wasn't .Then she saw the dead guy was Wilder . She breathed in relief .

"Who is it ?" Grissom asked .

"Mike , " she answered "is Mike"

After another hour , one of the fire fighters found the body of Bobby Dawson , burned .

But they didn't find anyone from the team .Catherine and Sara started to look all over, to find anything that would prove the guys were alive .

They sat on a huge pile of mass , hoping that they will find something , anything .

"Help !" they heard a sound from under them .

"Warrick ?" Sara asked ."help us" she yelled to the fire fighters "we found a survivor "

After ten minutes of gigging , they finally uncovered the place where the boys were .

"Catherine , thank God ! Come on , you have to get Greg to a hospital quickly , his pulse is almost inexistent "

"Yeah . You two guys okay ? Nick ?"

"He's unconscious , he hit his head ."

"How about you ?"

"Fine , minor cuts on the arm , I'm better than those two "

"I'm so glad , Warrick ."

"Miss , we need to take this guys out , may we ?"

"Of course ."

The first was Greg , who looked horrible . His all body covered in deep cuts , blood , dirt …almost dead . but he was alive .

"May I go with him ?" Catherine asked the EMT .

"Yes , but hurry up , madam , we need to get him to the hospital ASAP"

The ambulance left in a matter of seconds after Catherine climbed in .

"Nick , are you okay ? Nicky ?" Sara asked .

"Come on , man wake up !" Warrick hold his hand .

"Rick ? Sara ? What the hell happened ?" he asked .

"Well , an explosion , you three were trapped inside " she said .

"Mr. Stokes , we have to get you to the hospital " a doctor said .

"Yes , of course"

"And Mr. Brown , you will came with us too , those wounds has to be cleaned"

"Okay."

………..

In Nick's ambulance

"War "

"Yes , Nick , what's wrong ?"

"Greg … is he alive"

"He was alive , barely, when they took him"

"Let's hope for the best "

……….

At the hospital , Sara , Catherine , Warrick and Grissom were waiting for someone to tell them something about their guys . Greg just entered in surgery , they made him a lot of transfusions before they operated him .And about Nick no one told them anything .

"I'll go take a coffee " Sara said ."you want something ?"

"One coffee for me , black"

"And another one for me , black too"

"Grissom ?"

"What ? A , yes , black"

Sara left to the cafeteria .

"What do you think ?" Catherine broke the silence "about our guys ?"

"Well , Nick is going to be okay , but Greg…he has a few chances to survive , you know " Grissom answered her .

"No , he will make it , he's to damn stubborn to give up !" Warrick laugh ."you remember that day , when you took his coffee ?? How nervous he was ?"

"Yeah , that was funny" the memory made them all to laugh .

"Or when you taught them how to print those mummy fingers ?" Catherine said .

"Or , you guys know how he failed his first proficiency ?"

"I don't remember really well …" Catherine said .

"He pee in the WC at the crime scene" Sara said , giving them the coffees .

They all laughed like the old times .

"So , you are thinking at the memories we have with Greg , huh ?"

"I have another one " Catherine said .

"What ?"

"The shower …" Sara blushed

"Grissom.." Sara whispered .

"Well it's funny , you two showered together …"

"Any one here for Nicholas Stokes ?"

"Yeah , how is he ?"

"Fine , just a mild concussion . "

"Can we see him ?"

"Not today , he's resting . Tomorrow "

"Okay , so Griss , one down , one to go" Warrick said .

………….

After other hours of waiting , they saw Greg's surgeon approaching them .

"You are here for Greg Sanders , right ?"

"Yes , how is he ?"

"Well ,,let's see what can say about your guy . Loss of blood caused hypothermia , we made him eleven transfusions . Hundreds of stitches all over his body , he had trails from cuts and whippings , he will have scars , this is for sure .

In his left shoulder a mess … his muscle destroyed , we had to rebuilt it all , but the bullet has gone out easily . In his right thigh the bullet cut the main artery , so here was the place where he lost the most blood . And not mentioning the fact he hadn't eaten anything for at least four days ….and some burns , 1st degree ."

"So how is he ?"

"I'm sorry , we lost him ….."

………

To be continued…………

Cliffhanger , I know , but I love suspense .

Read and review , please .

ericloca


	9. Waiting

I didn't kill Greg Sanders ….I am not that cruel !

Please read , you'll like it !

_**Waiting**_

"I'm sorry ,we lost him…" the doctor spoke .

"What do you mean you lost him ?!" Catherine yelled , before the doctor finished his words .

"Well , because of all his injuries we lost him several times while operating "

"Oh my dear God …" she whispered ."but he's alive , right ?"

"Yes , barely , we were surprised he even survived that torture" the doctor assured "but he's not stable , he can … pass away any time , we didn't manage to stabilize him . Next 48 hours are critical ."

"He's a fighter , he'll pull through "Sara told the doctor .

"Yes , he is" the doctor agreed ."you should go home , you can't see him in the next hours , neither the other guy"

"Thank you , doctor"

"You're welcome . Good bye and good luck"

The doctor left to see his others patients , letting them talk . They were so scared when the doctor told them that he lost Greg … that couldn't be possible , they saved him and brought him to die in a hospital .They breathed , finally when they were told he was alive … in a coma , but he didn't lost the battle with death , they hoped in their hearts that he will be alright eventually .

"Well , we know he has only 15chances to wake up … " Warrick spoke .

"No , War , Greg is not going to die ! He can't ! I don't allow death to take him , you understand ? And , no matter what will happen , we must not give up on him , because he never stopped believing in us , now is time to do the same thing for him ! "

"Sara … " Catherine said .

"What , Catherine ? You have given up now? Already ? How about you Warrick , Grissom ?" she looked at them and they lowered their heads.

"You are a bunch of cowards !" she yelled , "I can't believe you guys ! You didn't give up when you thought that Nick will be killed in that coffin, you didn't give up when you saw what they were doing to Greg ?! And you give up now ? Now ?" she started to cry "after all we've been through?" she said , leaving them and walked down the hallway .

They were all dazed after Sara's speech .Grissom ran after her and caught her hand.

"No , Sara , I won't give up ." Grissom said ."Greg will be okay , I know it ! That kid is to crazy to die !" she returned .

"Neither will I !" Catherine shouted "I will miss Greg too much !" she hugged Sara .

"Well , you made us believe again and hope , so , if Sanders get out of the hospital and he will kill us slowly with his damn music , you are guilty for this , okay ? " he kissed Sara on the cheek ."that guy is , and I say it again , too damn stubborn !"

"We haven't given up on him yet" Grissom reassured her .

"I knew it ! I knew it !" she smiled .

"And why did you yell at us ?"

"Because I was scared that you all lost the hope and I was the only one that was sane "

"Yeah , right , I can't believe you , Sara , you really think you are sane ?" War told her .

All of them laughed at Warrick's words . She gave him a punch .

After that they started speaking about the welcome back party that they will make for Greg's and Nick's return . They weren't thinking at death anymore .

"Greg'll love one with loud music and costumes .. don't you think ?"

"Sara , Greg will but Nick won't … let's keep the loud music , but no costumes !" Catherine suggested .

"No , Nick hates his taste in music … let's use country ." Warrick said .

"Country ? It wasn't enough you believed once Greg was dead ? You want to see him dying ?" Sara laughed .

"Yes , you're right " Grissom said .

"Sir , you can go and see Mr. Stokes " a nurse announced them.

"The night passed already ?" Sara asked "time pass quickly when you are with friends "

They entered Nick's room , slowly . He was on a bed , white sheets contrasting with his black hair , like the bandage on his head.

"Hey , Nicky" Warrick said .

"Hey , you guys" he smiled .

"So , how are you feeling this morning ?"

"Pretty fine , my head hurts a little , but this isn't going to kill me !"

"We're glad you're fine "

"But , guys what happened ?"

"Well , after we extinguished the fire that surrounded Greg , we took him , but the roof collapsed on us before we managed to get out . Meanwhile , Sara , Catherine and Grissom were saved by the fire fighters . I wasn't hurt badly , but you were hit it the head by something very hard and you were bleeding . You fainted and Greg was … just how hwe found him , just he had some burn marks on his body . He was the only one hit directly by the fire . When I saw the water extinguishing the fire around us , I was happy , but then everybody left , I think , because I didn't heard a sound . I was checking Greg's pulse every minute and it was dropping quickly , so I yelled for help and Catherine noticed my sreams and they saved us "

"Thank God"

"Yeah , thank Catherine too"

"So , how is Greg ?"

"Well , the doctor made us faint when he said that they lost Greg "

"What ?" he asked , very worried .

"But he rectified his words , telling us that Greg slipped into a coma , but he's alive "

"A coma ? Oh my God ! "

"Well ,Nick let's be grateful for the fact he's alive … after what he has been threw"

"You're right "

"And those three idiots over here" Sara said "were giving up on Greg , on our Greg ! They said that he will die … but I made them regained the strength "

"You guys have given up on Greg ? On our crazy , stubborn and eccentric Greg ? What the hell guys , like you didn't know him !"

"You're right , Nicky , Sara here told us the same thing "

"So , have you seen him ?"

"No , we haven't seen him yet , he's in the ICU "

"So , guys let's wait and hope for the best , we need to do this for him "

……………..

You see ? I didn't kill Greg ! I was just kidding … OMG .., do you really thought I was going to kill him ?

This was just a short team chapter .

I want to thank to anyone who wrote reviews to my story "Thank you guys , I love you !"

Thank you **GregSanders** , for your review , hope you are calm now .And **knadineg** , you guessed my intention .

Please review !

ericloca


	10. Hope

_**Hope**_

There are twenty four hours until Sara , Catherine and the others will be allowed to see their buddy . Damn ! So much time ….anything can happen .

Those words were in the every CSI mind .

"So , Nick , we were thinking at a party for yours and Greg's return . What do you think ?" Catherine said .

"Wow , this will be wonderful , amazing .. I think he'll love this as much as I do " he answered .

"Yeah … but we haven't decided about the music yet … you two guys have opposite tastes in music "

"I can't stand that morbid thing he calls music "

"And he hate your country . So what shall we chose ?"

"Something that will combine our both tastes …. Dance "

"Yeah , you're right . And we need to order a cake … what's your favorite flavor ?"

"Mine ? Vanilla"

"And Greg loves chocolate so much … A double cake , one part vanilla cream , the other chocolate , is this okay ?" Sara asked .

"Yeah , is fine . I just want out from hospital …" Nick said .

"You'll leave in two days , I talked to your doctor"

"Thank you Grissom "

"Twenty three hours" Warrick spoke , looking at his watch .

"Yeah …I hope everything will be alright " Nick said .

"Everything will be just fine , trust me , I know Greg very well " Grissom told them "he's a fighter , a real one"

"Yes , we have our own hero at the lab …. " Catherine let a tear fall down her cheek ."I just hope there will be no scars from the torture "

"Yeah me too "

"When I saw him … so badly injured .. this was the first time when I understood how much I'll miss him" Sara said ."he's just like Tony.. "

"Your brother name is Tony , right ?"

"Yeah , Michael Anthony . Tony for short . I've never seen him since I left San Francisco …"

"Wow .. five years …I haven't seen my sisters for ten years , I think . "

"Wow , Nick , so much time ?"

"Yeah .. too busy with work ."

"I'll give you a vacation to go and see them " Grissom said .

"Thanks , man I owe you ."

"Have you talked with Brass ?" Sara asked .

"Yeah , they took the bodies of Jonathan Wilder and Bobby Dawson "

"I never thought at Bobby like a criminal , really , he was a good person"

"No , he looked like one . He was a murderer , a bastard . He was a bastard who tried to kill us , Greg , just for an idiot revenge ."

"Yeah , but let put the bad things behind and think at the future "

"May we enter ?" someone asked at the door .

"Yes , of course , Archie , Wendy , come in" Sara said them .

"Hey , Nick , how are you doing ?"

"Fine , thanks Archie ."

"So , how is Greg ?" Wendy asked .

"He looks terrible I guess , the doctors lost him several times , but know he's in a coma . "

"But he's going to wake up , isn't he ?" the DNA lab tech asked .

"Yeah , he's too crazy to die , he'll scare even the death ." they laughed .

…………………

"There are two more hours until .." Warrick said .

They were all thinking at how Greg will look … they saw him bleeding and covered in dirt , but they couldn't realize very well how bad were really the injuries .

The two hours passed quickly . They were looking at the watch , hoping that in any minute a

Doctor will come and tell them to go see their friend .

"Guys , you can go in to see Greg Sanders " a nurse told them .

A smile was on everybody's face . They entered slowly in Greg's room . They were afraid of what they could see .

After they opened the door , they looked at the bed where Greg's body was lying . The view was horrible .

Greg looked very bad . His had was wrapped in a bandage , like almost all his body . The perfusions , there were three in his right hand , because the left one was hurt and putted in a cast. They remembered how . The gunshot .

They looked further on his body . His face was a mess , many cuts , not deep but probably painful were let to heal without bandages Bruises all over. He had no shirt .

In his mouth there were tubes that kept him alive and helped him breath . The biggest part of his chest was bandaged and the part let free showed bruising from the beat they gave him . The stabbings and whippings . All the memories were returning . All they saw on that tape , all the sounds were real . And now they knew that .

"Sweetie …" Catherine whispered .

They approached his bed . They saw his heart beatings on the monitor . They could hear his breathing , the beeping on the machines .

Sara took his hand in hers and hold it tightly . She never wanted to let him go . Never again . Catherine hugged Warrick . Grissom took Nick to see Greg .

"Oh my God , poor guy !" Nick said , seeing Greg's lifeless face .

They just sat there and looked at their crazy and full of life friend , who was now lying in a hospital bed , into a coma with a possibility to never wake up .

But they prayed every moment when they waited that God let him live , never giving up , hoping , because hope was the only thing left .

Greg , the most innocent guy in all crime lab has been kidnapped , the person who was always laughing , who told them so many jokes , who was like a little brother for them the crazy sweet and cute Greg, had been whipped , stabbed , shot , blown up , beaten ,almost killed , and all of this because of a man's wish for revenge . A sick man's game .

And now this guy's life was in the hands of a very cruel thing ; that thing was call faith .

…………

Hope you enjoyed my lil' story . I don't know how many chapters I'll write .

Guys thank you so much for the wonderful reviews . I never thought that someone will really enjoy my story …. You gave me hope so this was the name of this chapter where you found out how is Greg

**dumbandhappy **– I'm glad you didn't beat me ; if you had , I've probably killed him … :D , here's the new bit .

**zmatuje** – you knew , that didn't you ? I don't love him , I adore him , I'll never kill him in a story like this one .

dear **knadineg** , you really thought that I was going to kill my love ?! and he will wake up from his coma later , will be a chapter only about that .

**GregSanders**- thank you for reading . and of course I Will NOT kill Greg , I promise(not in this story) he will wake up .. I don't know when .

and **kittydoggylover **, I am glad my story made you curious . Many people thought I was going to kill him , so I'm glad . But I can't kill Greg … he's too sweet !

**Iluv-the-o.c001- **thank you for reading andreviewingthis story . You don't know how happy I am that you liked it !

**FaithfulPureLight-** I'm glad you liked it.

You're welcome **Princess Diana** . yes , he is in the safe place .

Thank you again , guys , for reading my story ! and please read further .


	11. Waking up

_**Waking up**_

They've been five days since the moment they saw Greg after the rescue . That image remained in their mind forever .

Seeing Greg like that was a big hit for them ; the only time he had been injured was in that lab explosion , and then he only had bandages on his back and neck . But now … now all his body was wrapped in bandages , he was connected to machines that kept him alive .. he depended on those thing , what was weird , because he had never depend on anybody . Sara , Nick and the others felt awful .

At the hospital was always one of them , the others were at the lab working the new cases and they were calling him at every five minutes to see if there were any news on Greg . But every time they were disappointed , because his condition haven't improved at all . The only thing that has changed was the fact that Greg's condition was now stable . He wasn't critical any more . That meant that the chances to never wake up has increased , which were the best news they got in the last days .

Today Catherine was at the hospital . In Greg's room was very quiet , the only things that anyone could heard were the machines and Catherine walking all over the room .

She sat on the chair near his bed and took his good hand in hers . Then she whispered

"Come on , Greg , please , wake up soon , I'm begging you , we miss you so much every day . Everybody ask about you , they want to know how are you , they want to laugh at your jokes … the lab is not the same without you , is so sad … " tears started to fall down her cheeks . "We need you so much , sweetheart , we miss you so much … I want to see your pretty eyes soon , please , I want to hear your voice , to see you wearing those crazy shirts , your hair …even Hodges asked how are you , so you'd better wake up , okay ?"

No answer from Greg .

"Miss , if you don't mind , I need to see how Mr. Sanders is doing , could you step out for a few minutes ?"

"Of course , take your time" and she left .

She waited almost twenty minutes until the doctor came out of Greg's room .

"Ms . Willows ? " the doctor said

"Something wrong ?" she asked , worried

"Au contraire , much better than expected "

"Really ?" she asked smiling hopefully .

"Yeah , we'll get him out of machines ."

"What ? He's breathing on his own ?"

"Yes his condition has improved in the last days , we are amazed " the doctor smiled .

"So , he's going to wake up soon ?"

"Yes , I think so . Anytime in the next four days ."

"Thank you . Thank you so much …"

She took out her cell phone and quickly called Grissom . She told him all about Greg . After she hang up , the others entered the lab and saw Grissom smiling happy .

"Hey , Griss , what happened ?" Warrick asked .

"News"

"Good or bad ?" Sara said .

"Take a guess "

"Looking at our luck those days ….when he will wake up ?" Nick demanded .

"In the next four days ."

"Oh my God , this is wonderful !" Sara yelled and hugged Nick .

They were happy . Their prayer became true .

"Let's go to the hospital " Grissom said .

"But the case …"

"Let the dead rest in peace , we need to see the living ones !"

They went to the hospital with Grissom's car . Nick drove carefully , even if his mind was at Greg . Everyone was thinking at Greg . What will he say when he'll wake up ? Who will be with him when he'll open his eyes ? There will be scares from the torture ?

All of them asked himself those questions , not knowing what the answer is .They hoped that everything will be fine , Greg will return quickly to work and they will forget that those horrible things have even happened .

But Greg wasn't awake yet .

"Catherine , how is he ?" they asked seeing her out of the hospital .

"I was waiting for you guys , they moved him in another room now "

"I want to see him" Sara spoke .

"Let's enter "

…………..

Grissom opened the door and the girls went first . They breathed in relief because there was no machine that should keep Greg alive .

Then CSI team just sat on the bed near Greg's and looked at him . The bandage on his head was gone , like some that were on his hand and chest . The bruises were looking better now , but his face was still so lifeless .

His eyes closed , no machines to help him live , he looked like dead . But he wasn't and he wasn't going to die .

….

They stayed there all the night wanted to see Greg waking up . This was their powerful wish , the one who kept them sane .

Warrick was now in the room , the others were down to take a breakfast . He turned his eyes from Greg's form to look into the mirror and after that he saw something that make him rise on his feet . Greg moved his hand .

"Greg ?" he asked .

The young man moved his hand more , he tried to open his eyes . Warrick wasn't sure if it was real or he was dreaming . He heard a little groan from his friend , so he run out of the room .

"A doctor ! I need a doctor !" he yelled on the hallway .

All the hospital heard him . Two nurses and a doctor rushed in Greg Sanders' room , closing the door behind them , letting Warrick to wait outside .

The others heard Warrick's voice and hurried to Greg's room . But they weren't let to enter and they saw the black man on a chair in the waiting room .

"Rick , what happened ?" Sara asked .

"He's waking …" he said" he's waking up " he answered , a little dazed .

"What ? Oh my God …"

This was the best news they received . They could think now at the welcome back party , at the cake , the music. Greg was okay , so everything bad passed . They just waited to be told that Greg can go home and he is alright .

The doctor went out .

"Hey , doc , how is Greg ?" Nick asked .

"He's waking up " he answered "I need that you'll be the first he see , you are his friends , I don't want him to scare or something like that "

"Of course …"

When they get in , Greg had just opened his eyes . He saw them but he didn't smile .

"Hey , Greg , how are you doing ?" Catherine asked .

"Yeah , glad you woke up , G , we missed you " Nick said .

Greg was looking at them in a very strange way . They started to worry . He was angry on them ? He was happy ? They couldn't tell .

"Greg , what's wrong ?"

He looked dazed and he opened his mouth to talk

"Who are you ?" he asked .

…………….

Hope you liked the chapter !

Thank you for reviews !

Love u all

Danielle


	12. Amnesia

_**Amnesia **_

"_Who are you ?" _Greg asked them .

"Greg , there is no time for jokes , okay ?" Nick said .

"Yeah , man , you scared the hell out of us , don't play with us any more , alright ?" Warrick spoke .

"But I don't know you …" he defended himself .

"Are you serious ?" Sara asked "you really don't know who we are ?"

"No ," he answered

"So , you know what's your name ?" Catherine said , sending Nick to get the doctor

"You told me , Greg "

"Yes , but your last name ?"

"I …my name is ..I don't have an idea ."

Nick entered with the doctor .

"Could you step out of the room ? I need to check him now ."

"Sure"

They went on the hallway and sat on the chair in the waiting room . Looking at each other frightened , they were hoping that everything will be okay , no on expected at this .

"Why the hell , guys ? Hasn't he been through a lot already ?" Nick said .

"Yeah , he has . But I can't understand why he has amnesia , the doctor said he will be okay , that there will be nothing like this !" Catherine yelled .

"Slow down there , Cath . If you scream you're not going to help Greg , understand ?"

"Yeah , sorry Gil ..it's just that I hoped everything will be okay and now …"

"We are going to help him remember . At the lab , seeing all those familiar things , he will have his memory back"

"Yeah , I hope so ."

"So , doc , how is our guy ?" Grissom asked .

"Well , we haven't expected at this thing … "

"What was the cause ? The hit in the head ?"

"That's the big problem . The hit wasn't powerful enough to touch the memory core . This amnesia is psychic , caused by the torture ."

"The pain …" Nick whispered .

"Yeah , after those injuries I saw on him , I think his own mind had blocked the memories "

"He will recover ?"

"He has a lot of options : he may remember tomorrow , after a year , a week , ten years , he can have amnesia forever . Nothing is sure ."

"Have you told him about the … accident ?"

"No. And , not to forget , he will have massive headaches when he will remember some of the things . This happen always with this kind of amnesia ."

"Thanks , doc . Can we enter to speak to him ?"

"Yeah , and try to find out what he remember , okay ?"

They opened for the second time in that hour Greg's door . Now they entered slowly and looked at Greg . He saw them and smiled .

"Hey , Greg , we are disturbing you ?"

"No … I … you look familiar , but I just don't … don't know who you are , I'm sorry ."

"No problem .So , what do you remember ?"

"Uh …I feel my mind is empty , I can't remember anything . Please , if you don't mind , tell me who you are ."

"Of course not . My name is Catherine Willows ."

"And I am Nicholas Stokes . Everybody calls me Nick , you too"

"Nice to meet you ,,Catherine , Nick"

"I'm Sara Sidle " the brunette told him .

"Me Warrick , Warrick Brown ."

"And who are you ?"he motioned to Grissom

"Me ? Gilbert Grissom "

"Our boss " Sara said .

"Boss ? Where I am working ?"

"At Las Vegas crime lab . You are an investigator ."

"Really ?" he smiled "cool . Where are you guys working ?"

"We are your colleagues at the crime lab"

"Wow , don't tell me I work with two hot girls …. wow"

"So , you remember your sense of humor . That's good . " they all laughed .

" I have a question … please , can you tell me some things about myself ?"

"Yes , of course .

Your name is Greg Sanders . You work as a CSI at LVPD crime lab , but you were first a

DNA technician , you were working in the lab . You love rock music , your favorite brand of coffee is called Blue Hawaiian , … you have a big apartment in the middle of the town "

"What city is this ?"

"Las Vegas"

"Where did I studied ?"

"B.S. in Chemistry, UC Berkeley"

"Oh , I'm good "

"Yeah , you are"

"Why did I became a CSI ?"

"Well , you loved more field work than lab … but you are great on both . You started to ask for field three years ago , and Grissom here agreed , so you started training hard . You failed your final proficiency the first time , but you were given a second chance and you managed this time .You were very happy . "

"Well , what can you tell me about my family ?"

"Your mother is Norwegian ; your grandparents had to leave the country because your grandma got pregnant before the wedding " Grissom smiled "you are an only child . You were born in San Gabriel . on 5 May 1975"

"I'm thirty ?" he asked ."that old ?!"

"You're the youngest from all the lab ."

"Really ?" Greg asked "nice . so , when I can go out from the hospital ?"

"The doctor told me that tomorrow ."

"Well , let's talk then , okay ? I want to see the lab , maybe I'll remember something , anything about my life . Now I feel very tired , I want to sleep."

……

They got out of Greg's room and started walking to the car .

"So , what do you think ?" Nick asked Sara .

"I just want Greg to remember everything except for the kidnapping …"

"Yeah , that part will be better forgotten " Warrick said "let's hope that . And tomorrow , immediately after will get out of hospital let's brought him at the office , maybe there is here something familiar for him , who knows ? "

"Yeah , you're right , maybe seeing a face .."

….

At the hospital , Greg was lying in the bed thinking . Why the hell he couldn't remember anything ? If those were his friends , why he felt he didn't knew them ?

And the most important question , a thing he didn't think until now , why he was in hospital ? What had happened to him ? He had an accident ? No one told him . But he felt those guys were hiding something from him . They were really his friends ? He hoped so , they knew so much about him . But those things they said about him and his family were true ?

He hoped that the next day he will find out . Closing his eyes , he heard something :

"_Well , to make sure he's not going to forget this , I will hit him one time for every one of you five …" he heard someone saying ._

_The first strike came , the second the second one . The horrid pain . A scream .The blood on draining on his back . Other hits . _

_And an excruciating pain and then black ._

Greg jumped out from his bed . He felt like waking up from a bad dream . He had a massive headache . The young guy just hoped this was not a flashback , it was just a nightmare … but deep inside him he knew all was real.

…..

Hope you liked this chapter ! in the next one , at the lab Greg will recognize one person . take your guess . this is a challenge !

Please , review !

Sorry to disappoint you , **zmatuje** , but he will remember the kidnapping … he has to .

**Princess Diana** , you are pretty close to the truth , he will have the welcome party , but later … please read to see what will happen next .

And thank to everybody for the wonderful reviews . I love them !


	13. Memories

_**Memories**_

The next day , the CSIs came to take Greg from the hospital . They entered his room and saw him fully dressed and ready to go .

He looked at them , he smiled and went out . After the doctor gave him the prescription , they left together and climbed in two cars . Greg was with Nick and Sara . Catherine , Warrick and Grissom were in the other car .

Greg's car

"So , you glad you are out of that hospital ?"

"Of course , I hate hospitals . "

"Yeah , you always say that"

"I don't remember …"

"I know . Listen , now we will go to the lab , you wanna come ?"

"Yes ! maybe something will came back into my memory !"

Nick drove silently to the lab . Grissom arrived there before and he told all the lab Greg's situation .

"We need to help Greg remember his past , okay ? If he does something that he has done in the past , you will said him that . And don't make him feel a stranger , you will talk to him exactly like before , alright ? "

"Yes , Grissom . Anything else ?"

"Yes . I don't want him to hear a word about the kidnapping ,is that clear ?"

"Yes , it is boss . ?Look they are coming ."

Everybody went to his job . They looked normal , very normal .

"Hey , Greg !" Grissom told him ."do you wanna see the lab ?"

He nodded .. They walked on the hallway . Greg noticed the signs of an explosion . There were many people in different rooms who were working . Investigators and lab techs . He remembered that . He remembered working in the lab .

They entered first the A/V lab . Archie was working hard on a new case . He didn't notice Greg or Grissom .

"Archie "

"Hey Grissom , Greg" he turned around "how are you feeling ?" he said to Greg .

"Fine but … I don't know who you are …"

"Archie , Archie Johnson , you don't know me ?"

"I am sorry … I can't … I can't remember anything …. "

"It's okay , Greg . Are you okay ?" Grissom spoke , seeing that his face became white

"Yeah just a headache … it'll pass "

"Good , ready for the next visit ?"

"Where ?"

"Prints lab"

"Prints ? Nice …."

Grissom left and motioned to Greg to follow him . The older man opened the door letting the CSI enter before him .

"Hey Jacqui "

"Hey Grissom . How are you Greg ?"

"She's Jacqui Franco , she make fingerprints analysis "

The girl had a knife in her hand . Seeing that Greg closed his eyes as a flashback came into his memory .

"_Say hello , Greg , you're friends are watching us right now , isn't that great ."This will make you suffer " _

_The man sliced the knife across his arm , from shoulder to his fingers , deep , painful and very slowly ._

He remembered the knife , it looked just like the one in Jacqui's hand . Feeling dizzy , Greg rushed out from the lab and sat on the floor in the hallway .

"Are you okay ?" Grissom Asked him and Greg could saw the worries on the older man's face .

"Yeah , fine , a little dizzy , I'll be okay " he calmed his boss

"Alright then , let's go in the break room , maybe a little coffee will help ."

"I think so "

They walked into the break room . There Sara and Nick were talking about the latest case , Catherine was drinking a coffee , Warrick was reading a paper . Greg sat on a chair and putted his head in his hands .

"Hi , sweetie , are you okay ?" the blonde asked him .

"Yeah … but I can't remember anything and I hate this thing … I don't even remember how my parents look …"

Everybody looked at Greg and felt what was going into his mind . It has to be awful to feel that you know anyone , but just don't remember them …. To forget your life is one on the most painful punishments . And Greg was the last man in the world who deserved a punishment , after all he had been through . His innocence , his craziness , they were all gone . He wasn't the same . But they will help him to regain that forgotten personality that made Greg such an wonderful person . They promised him this , so they will try anything to do it . If the have to , they will teach him again from the beginning what to do in the lab , in the field .Everything , because they felt this was their responsibility . He was kidnapped , beaten , whipped , stabbed , shot and all of this because of some criminal who wanted revenge on them .

"Do you want some coffee , Greg ?"

"Sure , what brand ?"

"Your favorite , here" Catherine gave him a coup .

He took a sip . Oh my God , he thought , I know this taste , I know it … my coffee . I remembered . But then he felt another headache , who forced him to sit on the chair again .

"Boss , here are your results " David Hodges entered the lab . He was the only one who hadn't been told about Greg's situation .

"Hey , Greg how are you doing ?"

"Fine , Hodges "

Everybody turned around and looked dazed at Greg .

"What ?" he asked.

"Greg … you know Hodges "

"I think so "

"What's the problem ? Why he should not remember me ?" David asked .

"Because , Hodges , Greg has amnesia and the doctor told us he's not going to remember anything anytime soon …that's why ?"

"What ? From the ….?"

"From what ? What happened to me ?"

"An accident ."

"So , what happened in that accident ?"

"You were driving to a crime scene to take some evidences . You got them and in the way to the lab a rain started … the speed and the wet street … your car entered in a tree and you were hurt pretty bad …. Broken leg , dislocated shoulder , cracked ribs … a wound to the head . "

"Don't lie to me Nick ." Greg said

………………

The 13th chapter ! I can't believe it !

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing !


	14. Truth

_**Truth **_

"Don't lie to me , Nick"

"I am not lying …"

"Yes you are …ahhhh" he said .

"What is it ? Are you okay ?" Nick asked him , seeing his white face .

"Just … just a headache "

Greg's face frightened Nick . He looked so pale … clearly he wasn't feeling good .

"_Now , let's show Greg what real pain means " Jonathan said taking Nick's gun in his hand "you know this gun , Nicky ? You know who's this gun , don't you ?" he said pressing it against Greg's shoulder ."you know that the most painful gunshot wound are those ones ? From close distance … let's see how much it hurts" he laugh pulling the trigger ._

"_AAhhhh !!!" Greg screamed ._

_The CSI were stunned . They saw the pain on his face , his eyes . And the blood draining from the wound ._

"_You…. Bastard ! You criminal !" Warrick yelled ._

"_You enjoyed this , guys don't you ?" Bobby laughed ."Wanna repeat the scene ?" he said , taking the gun from Mike's hand and putting it on Greg's leg ."this will hurts" he said , pulling the trigger . _

_This time the scream was louder , the pain was more intense . Bobby and Jonathan laughed ._

He remembered the laugh . The excruciating pain in his shoulder and after that , in his leg . It was horrible . But the memories were coming back . And those weren't pleasant ones .

His mind became dizzy , the room was spinning . He heard Nick' voice , but he couldn't understand what he was saying .

"C'mon , let me help you " Nick tried to put him on a chair .

"Okay …" he whispered before falling to his knees and then fainting on the floor .

"Greg ? Greg !" Nick yelled .

Everybody in the room was stunned .

"Help me , why are you all staying like that ?" Nick yelled .

Warrick gave Nick a hand and they putted their younger friend on the couch .

"What the hell happened ?" Sara asked .

"I think …I think he remembered something " Catherine answered.

"Yeah … but I think he knows all about the kidnapping ."

"Oh , no , Grissom , don't say that … this is the last thing I want him to remember . I hoped the memories from that time were erased at all ."

"Yeah , me too ."

They heard a groan and turned to the place were Greg was .

"Hey , sleeping beauty . How are you feeling ?"

"Like crap . My head hurts bad ."

"Here , the doctor gave this to you . Some pills for the headache ."

"Thank , Catherine ."

"You're welcome , sweetie . You scared us all when you fainted ."

"Yeah , man …."

"You're still a liar , Nick"

"What ?"

"It wasn't an accident . I know all . "

"You remembered ?"

"Yeah …"

"All ?"

"I think so "

"You remembered us ?"

"No … just the torture …"

"Oh boy" Sara said .

"So , correct me if I'm wrong ."

"Alright . Speak ."

"I was at the crime scene …. That girl dead . I went upstairs to take evidences and I heard a gunshot . I went down and I was hit in the head . When I woke up I was in a room , my arms were tied to the ceiling of a room with chains …"

"Until now , is good"

"Then it was a first phone call … he called you … the whip …I was blindfolded … the pain was horrid …" he has shaking .

"Take it easy , Greg , no one's rushing you , okay ?"

"Alright . After that , he beat me several times and then left . I passed out ."

"So this explain the bruises ."

"Yeah . The next one , when I woke up he told me you're going to see me … not only to hear me … then he stabbed me " Greg closed his eyes as he remembered ."so you saw everything . This part was …. Horrible ….I couldn't stop the pain , it was worse every moment …"

"Oh Greg …" Catherine whispered .

"And when he let me make the call … I have told you all that I remembered , I think the amnesia started then …. Because is something I don't know … beside Bobby …who's Bobby ? The name just came into my mind …"

"Bobby is the guy that betrayed us "

"Ah … I remember telling you something about this Bobby …" his voice was trembling , his face became pale as he told his memories .

"Yeah , go on." Nick smiled .

"Fine , I remember only the gunshots and the blood draining on my arm … then everything became black ." they could see the pain in his eyes , the fear on his face .

"So , this is all you remember ."

"I think so ."

"You can't remember us ?"

"No , I still don't …"

"But why the hell you remembered Hodges ?"

"I dunno …it has to be a reason ." he smiled .

"Yeah . We are going to discover it soon . I promise ."

Greg leaned his head on the couch , looking at nothing , just thinking at the memories . Why the hell he remembered those horrible things ? Why he didn't remember his friends ? Those question will have an answer soon , he hoped .

……

Another chapter !

So , what do you say ? And the challenge of the chapter : why did he remembered Hodges ?

Please review .

Danielle


	15. It's all coming back to me now

_**It's all coming back to me now**_

Greg entered Hodges's lab , Grissom asked him to go there to take the evidence for the latest case , with a rapist that killed his victims after abusing them .

"Hey , what do you have for me ?" Greg asked , smiling slightly .

"Well , Greg , the DNA in your case wasn't a match to the suspect , but I have some alleles in common . I think it was a brother or a son . "

"Thank you , David ."

"You're welcome ."

Greg left the lab and headed to Grissom's office , but no one was there , so he went to the break room . There he saw Grissom and Sara kissing .

"Hey , guys . Here your evidence Griss." He handed the paper to Grissom , after he broke the kiss ."We have no evidence that can place this guy to the scene , but …"

"But … what ?"

"Epithelial on the murder weapon … a brother or a son ."

"That's good .

"Yeah , but what do we know about the victim ?"

"Greg , you look like you remembered how to work in the lab . You know the procedure , the DBA analysis …"

"Yes , I think I remembered , I don't know when , but I just woke up I knew how to do it . I think it's a good sign , isn't it . "

"But you remember us ?"

"I don't know it's foggy , I can't … I think I remembered but I just don't see any memories with you from my past … sorry ."

"It's okay , Greg , it's okay ." Nick put his hand on his shoulder "you are going to remember , I'm sure of it "

"I hope so" Greg said disappointed ."I want so much to remember the things with you …"

They saw Ecklie entering the lab .

"Sanders , I need to talk to you !"

"Of course , sir" he said and after Ecklie left , he asked them "who the hell is he ?"

"He's our supervisor . C'mon , I'm coming with you" Grissom said .

"Thanks"

They left together and entered Grissom's office , where Ecklie was standing on a chair and looking at a tarantula . Grissom took the animal from his hand .

"So ,Sanders , I understand you don't know who you are ?"

"No , sir , I suffer from amnesia "

"A , that's right , I forgot . So , let's talk about what do you remember . I understood that you don't know who are your colleagues ."

"No ,sir , I know who my colleagues are , I just don't have memories with them ."

"Alright , then . But what do you remember ?"

"What I remember ? "

"Yeah"

"Well , I know why I am amnesiac , I was kidnapped" he put his hand on his head "whipped , stabbed , shot , beaten " the pain became more intense "and almost burned alive " he tried to approach a chair and Grissom helped him .

"Greg , are you okay ?" the boss asked , very worried .

"Yeah , the headache again ." Greg spoke with his voice trembling like hell .

"So , what else do you remember ?" Ecklie asked , indifferent from what had just happened .

"Leave him alone , Conrad , for God's sake , he is going to pass out here and all you care is those fuckin memories !"

"I….I'm okay Grissom , really , I'm fine . "

"So ,please answer my question !"

"What else I remember … yeah , I remembered Hodges , and I have some flashbacks with Bobby … "

"So , because you don't know anything about this lab or the work , I suggest you to leave "

"What ?1" Grissom yelled "this is his last chance to have his memories back and you fire him ? How can you be such a bastard ?"

"Calm down , Gil , or you are leaving with him ."

"What , you'll fire me too ? What is this lab going to do without us ? And I want you to know that Greg remembered perfectly how to work in the lab and in the field "

Greg closed his eyes , feeling very dizzy . The room was spinning around him , so he putted his head in his hands . He felt sick , but he couldn't stand up . He started shaking violently , his eyes widened in shock and he remembered something .

"_Congratulations Sanders" Ecklie said . _

Grissom and Greg shake hands.

" Thank you." Greg remembered that he said .

In the doorway, Catherine holds up a bottle of champagne while the others hold  
their glasses. They're waiting for Greg.

Greg goes to join them. He rushes over and they hand him his glass.

"Cheers. To you."

"G-grissom … I r-remembered y-you …" Greg spoke , after other flashbacks came into his mind .

"What ?"

"I remembered you all … and the … my … proficiency …." He started trembling .

"Greg , are you okay ?" Grissom became worried .

"Yeah , I-I know about you guys … " he smiled "part of my memories came back"

"What happened to him ?" Ecklie asked , worried for the first time .

"This happen always when he remembers something "

Greg was trembling uncontrollably and felt the need to pass out .

"Greg , talk to me , okay ?" Grissom said ."are you okay ?"

"Yeah … I know you … I remembered all of you…. " his voice was trembling too .

"You know me ?"

"Yeah …. You are 50 years old , you are forensic entomologist …. You suffer from otosclerosis … your mother was deaf …am I right ?" he asked .

"Yeah , Greg , oh my God , you remembered …." Grissom smiled ."tell me what you remember about the others , if you're up to "

"I am feeling fine . About who do you want to tell you ?"

"Let's go in the break room .Come on Conrad ."

They entered the break room , where all the team was talking . Greg looked at them smiling . He sat on a chair followed by Grissom and the supervisor .

"Good news and bad news." Greg spoke

"What ?" Nick asked .

"Well , I know about you , guys , my memories are back… "

"When ?"

"Minutes ago ."

"You've got to be kidding me … in a few minutes you remembered all about us ?"

"Let's not exaggerate …. I know some things about your life … and my life in the lab .. "

"Well , let's try you . What do you know about me ?" Catherine asked .

"Cat , you hate to be called like that , I know – God , I feel good when I say I know – you have a daughter born in '92 , your husband , ex husband is dead – car accident – your dad is Sam Braun , casino owner "

"Well , I see you remembered . What about myself ?" Nick asked .

"You are born in … Texas , right ?" Nick nodded "you have five sisters and a brother ?"

"Yeah . Go on ."

"You had a stalker … Crane … I don't remember his first name "

"Nigel Crane "

"Yeah , that's right . And you were kidnapped and buried alive by Gordon.."

"Walter Gordon."

"So , you know us all , Greg , is good to have you back . But what's the bad news ?"

"Well … you can't play with me anymore , I know you now …." He laughed .

"So Ecklie ,when do you want me and Greg to leave ?? "

"What ?!" Nick yelled .

"What leaving ? I didn't say anything about someone leaving " Ecklie said , and went out , leaving them to enjoy the new day .

….

But someone was not pleased that Greg remembered .

"_This can't be possible . That bastard can't remember … if he will recognize me as the one who tortured him ? Is good that he knows that Jon played with him , but for how long ? Because , if he will say anything about me , I will kill him … I can't be caught .,. I'll do anything to get revenge on this idiots who don't even look at me …they will pay .. " _he thought and laughed in the shadow .

….

I know I'm a bit crazy … but this is it … read further to se what's going to happen .

And in the next chapter you'll understand why he remembered Hodges first

Thank you for the wonderful reviews . if it weren't for you … my story would have not reached so far … thank you again !

I know this was not one of my best ... the next one will be better , I promise .

And PLEASE , if you want to write criticism … don't post it as a review . send me a PM . thank you .

Please review !

Danielle


	16. The party

_**The party**_

Greg was happy today , because , helped by his friends , all his memory came back . He remembered everything , his life , his parents , his childhood , the life together with his colleagues , even how to drive or make some complicated DNA analysis . And today , Sara , Nick , Catherine ,Grissom and Warrick decided to prepare that welcome back party that they planned since Greg was in hospital .

So , Nick brought the drinks . He bought champagne , wine merlot , because this was Greg's favorite . Warrick and Grissom took the food , pizza and other thinks their friend loved . While Catherine was preparing the room , Sara arranged the music , which was going to be all types . But Greg's crazy rock was included too .

"Sara help me out , would you ?"

"Of course , Cath , just ask ." she smiled "what do you want me to do ?"

"Put this on the table without breaking it "

Sara took the bottle from her hand , but Nick entered that moment and they hit each other , so Sara fell on the back .

"Sara ! " Catherine yelled .

"The bottle's fine , I didn't broke it ."

"Here , let me help " Nick offered .

"Why didn't you look where you were going ? You could have make broke the bottle !"

"Come on , Sara , the bottle's fine ."

"I know , I was just kidding . Let's go ."

"Remember guys , this is a secret , I arranged to keep Greg at the lab , we've got less than an hour to finish this ." Catherine spoke .

"Well , we finished with drinks"

"And food " Grissom said .

"Music too ."

"And the house is ready .Two of you guys go to the lab and take Greg and the others ."

"I'll go Nick offered ."

"And I'll came with you ." Sara said .

"So it's all ready . Greg is the only one missing ."

Sara left followed by Nick . They started the engine and went to the lab .

"So , Sara what do you think Greg's reaction will be ?" Nick asked , laughing .

"He'll be a little dazed and he will start to laugh , like you" she answered .

All the way they talked about the party , how is going to be , what everybody is going to do , who will be there .

"Oh my God , if Hodges will come we'll be out of food in less than an hour ."

"Yeah … and I heard he wants to get fat !"

"No Nick it's impossible ! not at my party !"

"He thinks he's tiny …"

"Tiny like a pig …." Sara mumbled .

They arrived finally and there Sara looked for Greg .

"Hodges , get everybody ready and meet us at Catherine's house , okay?"

"Alright , you go get Greg he's in the garage "

"Cool , go !"

Hodges announced everybody , so they slowly packed their things took the gifts and left the lab , going to the party .

Nick entered the garage and put his hand on Greg's shoulder .

"Come on , G , we need to go ."

"Where ?"

"A new crime scene , we were requested ."

"What we ?"

"Me , you and Sara "

"Nice , let's go ."

"And Nick , a thing : today I remembered something else , when I was kidnapped ….they were three guys , not just two … but I don't know how the third looked or who he was .."

"We'll find him Greg , but now we've got a crime scene to work on ."

"_No , you're not going to find me ! he's not going to remember , I'll make sure he will not !... you won't catch me , you can't …you will see now who is the boss here " someone laughed in the shadow ._

"Sara , let's go to the car ."

"I have something to do … please wait for me here for a moment "

She left to take a case , she came after ten minutes and made them a sign to came and leave .

They went to the car , they climbed in and started the engine .

"Hey Greg , ready to go ?" Sara asked .

"Come on , why is everybody asking me this ?" he laughed ."I am not a child anymore , you know ?"

"Really ?"

"Yeah … you are just a kiddo , you know that " Nick put his hand on his shoulder .

"I'm thirty , okay ?"

"So what ?"

"Okay , you won . What's the crime scene about , who died ? "

"A guy … drug dealer . Shot in the head I heard …"

"My God , these drugs are killing peoples … I hate them "

"Yeah man me too ."

Outside they saw the beautiful lights of Vegas ; God they have lived here for so many years , but never saw the real beauty of Las Vegas ; the night life , the casinos , gambling . The lights in the dark night , that's the reason why tourists came here .

Tonight they saw the real beauty of their town . For the first time .

"O , Sara , slow down a little would you ?" Nick said .

"I … can't slow down ."

"What ?!" Nick yelled "what do you mean ?"

"Nick .. the breaks are not working …"

"Oh my God …" Greg said "we are going to die !"

Outside was raining .The damn rain !

"Sara , watch out !" Greg screamed , but it was too late .

The car skid , Sara lost control on the wet highway and they hit a tree .

Sara's head hit the glass , but Greg's body have broken it and the young CSI flew through the window on the front of the car and then he stumbled on the ground .

Nick just hit hand head a little , but he wasn't badly injured …. He saw some shadows in the front of the car and he thought he had visions .

"Sara ?" he asked , looking at her and then he passed out ….

….

So , what do you say ? Greg's been injured again evil grin

Please review !


	17. What happened to Greg ?

_**What happened with Greg ?**_

"_Sara ?" he asked looking at her and then passed out ._

….

Catherine's house

"Why aren't the guys here yet ? " Catherine asked , worried , looking often at her watch .

"I dunno … I'll call Nick" Warrick said , taking the phone from his pocket and calling a number .

The door bell rang . Catherine opened the door and let Archie , Jacqui and Brass enter , all with gifts for Greg .

"Hey , guys , have you seen Greg , Sara or Nick ?" Catherine asked , almost trembling .

"No , we left before them , to get here quickly ."Archie answered .

Another rang .

"Hey , Hodges ."

"Hey , the guys are not here yet ? I thought I was late ." he said , looking inside the house "what , they are not here yet ?"

"No ,they haven't arrived , I'm worried . Warrick , anything from Nick ?"

"No , he's not answering . I'm worried ."

"Yeah , me too . What could have happened ?"

"Grissom , have you tried Greg's and Sara's phones ?"

"Yeah , but no answer ." the older man told them "I don't like this "

They started to worry . What could late them so much ? And why the hell they didn't answer to the cell phones … something bad happened …they knew it .

Brass's phone rang and he answered quickly .

"Hello ? Yes ,"he spoke , giving the officer who called him directions " thank you ."

"Who was it ?" Sara asked .

"Guys , we have trouble …"

"What ?"

"A Chevrolet SUV, license plate number 475 GZI had an accident …."

"Oh God … Nick's car … how are the guys ?"

"The rescue team is there … but the officer didn't know more … let's go "

They left the house , letting Jacqui and Archie there with Catherine's mother and Hodges left .

They walked to the card started the engines and left in a hurry . All the way they were quiet ., no one made a sound . Grissom was driving with Brass and Catherine with Warrick .

When they arrived at the scene they saw the horrible view : a car , Nick's SUV , who hit a tree. The car was almost destroyed . The front window was broken . Grissom took a sample from the blood that was on the glass .

The EMT got Nick and Sara out of the car . Sara was badly injured , while Nick only had a few scratches on his forehead , but he wasn't okay .

"How are they ?" Grissom asked one of the technicians .

"The man is pretty fine , while the girl has a big concussion , but I'll think they are going to be alright . " he smiled .

"How about Greg , how is he ?"

"Who is Greg ?"

"The second man who was in the car . "

"Mister , only two peoples were in the car …"

"What ? Greg was with them , wasn't he Rick ?" Catherine asked .

"Yes , he was . What , he hasn't been taken by an ambulance ?" he asked .

"No … they told me he wasn't here … they only found Sara and Nick …" Catherine's voice was trembling .

"What the hell happened ? Where is Greg ?" Grissom yelled .

"I don't know , Griss , I'll go to the hospital with Nick , see if he knows something …" Warrick said .

…

Meanwhile , in a house , not far away from the accident , two guys threw a body on the floor of a room .

"What shall we do with him ?" one of them asked .

"We'll tie him and wait for the boss to arrive …listen , check if he's still alive "

The other putted his hand on his neck and felt a pulse , slow , but there was one .

"He's alive"

"You trust this boss?"

"I don't care , as long as he give me some money … okay a lot of money … I'll do whatever he say … he found us two days ago , when we didn't have a buck and now … now we have many bucks , so I'm not complaining , I'll do whatever he say to ."

"Yeah , but why do you think he wanted us to kidnap him ?"

"Revenge …I'll call him to tell that everything is fixed ."

They tied the guy and left the room , letting the poor guy to stay there , on the cold floor . Good that he was unconscious .

…..

At the hospital

"Mr. Brown , you can go in to see Mr. Stokes" a doctor told him .

"Thank you , doctor"

"Hey " Warrick said entering the small room .

"Hey , Warrick"

"How are you feeling ?"

"My head hurts like hell , but rest I'm fine . "

"Glad to hear it . Nick , can you tell me what happened ?"

"We were driving … Sara was … outside started raining … I was talking to Greg … I told Sara to slow down … she said the brakes weren't working ,… Greg yelled for her to watch out and then we hit something … this is all I remember … sorry . "

"It's okay , really ."

"So , how are Sara and Greg ? I saw Sara unconscious on the seat and I saw Greg flying through the window …. Then all became black … "

"Well , Sara had a concussion , but she'll be fine . "

"How about Greg ?"

"I don't know how to say it …. We didn't find Greg at the scene …"

"What ?! What do you mean ?"

"He wasn't there we only found his blood on the pieces of broken glass and on the front of the car … but the rain erased everything ."

"But he couldn't left the place of the accident , he was too badly injured …"

"Yeah , man , I know that … but where can he be ?"

"You know something , Rick ? Before we left the lab Greg told me something who didn't seem important at the time , but now …"

"What , what did he tell you ?"

"He told me that the guys who kidnapped him were three … not just two .."

"Oh my God …"

"And he told me that he almost remembered how the third looked like …"

"This can't be possible …something is after us … someone really wants revenge ." Warrick said .

….

What do you think ? who do you think is the bad guy ? …. I know I am bad too , but I'm not in the story …

Thank you million times for the reviews … I've never received so many … I hope there are going to be more …

Please review this one too … there are ten more chapters to come or something like that … I really don't know .

The next chapter will be all about Greg … keeping up the suspense .

Danielle .


	18. Looking for revenge

_**Looking for revenge**_

The two guys that took Greg from the accident scene went out to call their boss , to tell him that all happened as planned .

"Hey , Boss ?" one of them said .

"Yeah , Jim ."

"We've got the guy , because we saw he had a pulse … you told us to take him if he will not be die in the accident .

"Oh , so he is alive ? Good job guys … the other two , how are they ? They are dead ?" the Boss asked .

"I don't think so . The girl hit her head , the boy same thing … they were conscious when we went to see if this one is alive , we looked at them too "

"Okay , guys , I trust you . Now going back to our business , you'll get the money when I'll came to the house , alright ? "

"Yeah , Boss , whatever you say . "

"Okay , take Dean and meet you there , take care no one sees you two."

The boss hung up . Jim took his buddy and they entered together the house . They sat on the chair , impatient to take the money quickly and disappear . They were searched by police , they were two peoples who escaped the prison , fugitives .

The first guy , the one who talked with the boss was called Jim Bull , he was from Denver . He was a robber , he have stolen twenty million dollars from a bank and shot two guys , a cop and a man who worked at that bank . The cop died from the loss of blood . .

Jim became a robber just because his parents , his brother , his friends had this job … and he loved to steal .

The other one , Dean Mercury , born in Washington. He looked normal , but he was a dangerous criminal . He had been convicted to a life sentence , but he ran away and the feds couldn't catch him . He was very smart . Looking so innocent , this guy was a killing machine ; he murdered five young women just because he loved to see them suffering . He tortured them until they lost their lives . This guy was a mad man . He became a murderer just because he liked the feeling of warm blood on his hands … he killed his parents .

Those guys were fugitives when they met the Boss two days ago , who gave them 5,000 bucks just to cut the breaks from a car .And to take one of the guys from that car if he survived , thing they did .

Jim and Dean turned around to look at the guy who was lying tied up on the floor . This guy seemed so innocent … why the Boss wanted so bad to kill him ? … but to ask wasn't their job , they have done their job and now were waiting for the reward .

They saw this poor guy , who wasn't even conscious , he didn't make a move or a sound or something … they checked his pulse often , not wanting that boss find him dead .

He looked so awful , he had been badly injured in the accident . He was young , they gave him twenty seven years , he had a crazy hairstyle , funny clothes who were soaked with blood… his jeans , his shirt… what was left from them .

On his chest and hands were cuts , deep ones , from the window he flew through .His head was all red from the big wound he had on his forehead .

On his stomach they saw a stain who was becoming bigger minute by minute . Jim lifted the guy's shirt and saw that a piece of glass had cut his stomach , deep and painful . He was loosing lots of blood threw that wound .

"Dean , do we have something to put on his wound ? He will die , losing so much blood …" Jim asked .

"Yeah , here, take this" Dean gave him a towel and Jim pressed it on Greg's wound .

After pulling of Greg's shirt , Jim looked at the scars on his chest .

"Oh my God , this looks like a whip trail …" he whispered , seeing after that the stabbings and the gunshot on his shoulder "what have been this guy through ?"

"What ?" Dean asked , raising his eyes from the magazine he was reading .

"Look at this guy's scars …do we know his name ?"

"No , but have you searched his pockets ?"

Jim found in his jeans a wallet ; inside it was an ID card , some money , a cell phone number . He looked at the ID .

"This guy is a CSI , you know that ?" Jim spoke .

"What's that ? I haven't heard that word before …"

"A guy who investigate murders and solve them , who catch killers .."

"Oh , my enemy …" Dean grinned ."so when boss said he'll come ? " he asked looking at the watch .

"Anytime , so we better get ready . I want to quit this mission ."

"What ? Jim ? Why the hell do you wanna leave ?"

"Look, Dean , you can stay , but I won't , sorry , but I don't kidnap cops …I don't want to be caught after I tried so hard to escape , you understand? And you'd better come with me , Dean , you'd better come with me … "

"Come on , Jimmy , we have only one thing to do , after that we're free … don't let me here alone , please !"

"Okay , one last mission ! But I don't want to go to the prison again "

They heard a knock . Jim pulled his gun out and opened the door .

"Hey , boss , glad you are here ." Jim said .

"Yeah , boys , whatever " he said after entering . He sat on a chair and pulled out two envelopes ". Here Jim your money … Dean , yours ."

"Thanks boss , but I wanna tell you something "

"Not now , Jim , not now . Now I want to see the guy …"

They led Boss to the room Greg was sitting . Seeing him hurt and tied up , the boss smiled . He approached and put his fingers on Greg's neck to feel a pulse and he was glad he found out the guy is still alive . The guy smiled seeing Greg's wounds , seeing all that blood . He wanted revenge on Greg , that was for sure . But he wanted revenge on Greg ? On someone at the lab ? On all the team… no one knows what this psycho wants to do .He looked again at Greg and an evil grin appeared on his face …

"So , is enough money there ?"

"Yes , boss , thank you …. One question , why do you hate this guy so much ? And why he have all those scars ?"

"Jim , your curiosity can led you to death , you know that ? " Boss looked it thief's eyes ."I was kidding , you know I would never kill you guys as long as I need you ."

"And after that ?"

"After that you can leave wherever you want , with all the money … I don't care .But now I have one single job for you , after that you're free "

"Alright , what is it ?"

"You have to check at the hospital if Sara or Nick , the other two guys who were with this one in the car , saw you and if they know anything about me and if the other guys CSIs know about me , they if know that I am behind all this . After that , you can disappear ."

"That's all ?" Jim asked "seems so easy …." He smiled "And what do you want to do to the guys if they recognize you ?"

"Kill them .Well , is not easy … but is your last job , you'll receive for this 10,000 dollars . Are you two in ?"

"Yes , boss , but one question , if they say your name , how do we know that they are talking about you?"

"You asked me my name ?"

"Yeah … can you tell us ?"

"My name is David Hodges"

….

Sorry , it wasn't much about Greg . … it was more about his kidnappers … but this chapter it had to be done , so you'll understand who are those guys … the next one will have more action , I swear !

**So , who said Hodges is the bad guy was right **

And thank you so much for the reviews … you kept me going , so this story is dedicated to all of you who read it and reviewed it ! (but you already knew that !

Please review !

Danielle


	19. Who's the kidnapper ?

_**Who's the kidnapper ?**_

At the hospital , on the waiting room , Catherine , Grissom and Warrick were waiting for news about Sara . Nick was alright , just sleeping and they let him rest . Someone entered and asked :

"Anyone here for miss Sara Sidle?"

"Yeah , all three of us " Grissom answered "how is she ?"

"Well , miss Sidle is going to be fine , but she need to rest , very much rest . But I think in a week she can go to work . She suffered a concussion and a broken wrist , nothing more ."

"Can we see her , doctor ?" Catherine said "we are waiting for three hours"

"Of course , but be quiet ."

They opened the door of the waiting room and went out , entering Sara's room . She looked so pale … poor girl … she was awake and looked at them smiling .

"Hey , Sara" Warrick said .

"Hey guys ."

"How are you feeling ?"

"Like I was in a car accident " she laughed "pretty fine really"

"We are glad . "

"So , how are the guys ? Nick ? Greg ?" Sara asked .

"Well , Nick is better than you , he just hit his head , no big deal , he is leaving today ."

"And Greg ? How is Greg ?"

"Greg… was not at the scene ."

"What ?" she smiled , but soon realized this wasn't just a bad joke "what do you mean he wasn't at the scene ? He was with me in the front … "

"We only found his blood on the window , the window he flew through ."

"Oh my God ! But where is he ?"

"We don't know … remember , that night was raining , so all the trails disappeared ."

"Damn rain ! But where can he be ?"

"Nick told us that …"

A doctor entered the room and motioned for them not to pay attention to what he was doing . He changed her perfusion and looked over the room , while the guys were talking .

"So what Nick told you ?"

"He said that Greg mentioned that he was kidnapped by three guys , not only two …."

"What means that one of those guys is still out …"

"And he might be the one who kidnapped Greg. God , I hate this " Catherine spoke ."But I have no idea who this guy is ; Wilder and Bobby are dead …. No one can help us ! "

"Slow down , Cath , slow down !" Warrick said "you're not going to help Greg by yelling , alright ?"

"Look , War he has been through enough already …. He doesn't deserve this things .. he's just a victim , a toy into a sick man's game … this thing bother me … because he is so innocent … and I want to know what's going to happen next , Rick , I want to know this ! "

"Catherine , I promise we are going to catch this guy and save Greg … but there is a thing I want to know , because I have a guess "

"What ?" all of them asked .

"I think that this guy is the real one , the guy who kidnapped him the first time , because Wilder and Bobby were only accomplices "

"Yeah , Grissom , you're right . "

"Guys , but who could knew in what car Greg was , to cut the breaks ? They needed some time to cut them , you know ." Sara said .

"So this is the conclusion : the real kidnapper is someone from the lab . But who ?"

"This is the hardest part … I first thought at Ecklie , but even for him … he couldn't have done this ."

"Who else from the lab hate us so much ?"

"We are friends with everybody , so I can't think at anyone … but we can analyze the writing on the envelope , I haven't thought at that "

The doctor left . He went into the toilet , threw his coat , putted his jacket on and left . The guy entered into the car and took his cell phone . He dialed a number .

"Hey , boss , can I came to you ?Why ?News !Okay , I'll be there in a couple of minutes "

He started the engine . This guy was Jim . He stopped at the house Greg was . He knocked at the door .

"Who is it ?" Dean asked .

"Jim ."

Dean opened the door . He saw the boss preparing something in a syringe .

"Hey , boss !"

"Jimmy , boy , what are the news ?" Hodges said injecting the serum in Greg's shoulder . Greg was now half awake .

"The guys , CSI team , I heard them talking . They said that the guy who kidnapped Greg is someone from the lab – and boss, you have written the first envelope ?"

"Yeah , why ?"

"You have to take it back , because they said they are going to analyze the writing ."

"Oh , so they wanna catch me ! That's good , I have a surprise for them …"he smiled

Greg opened his eyes . He looked at the three guys around him . Greg was still in pain , but the bleeding stopped , thank God .

"Look who woke up !" Hodges laughed "good morning !"

"Hodges ? What the … ah.." he felt the pain on his head .

"How are you feeling today ?"

"What ? What happened ?"

"Look around ! What do you think ?"

"You bastard ! What the hell do you have with me ?"

"I hate you … I want to get revenge on you and on that dumb CSIs , because you never saw how good I was ! They always said , when you were in the lab that you were the best ! That no one is better than you ! I'll show them that they were wrong ! I can defeat you ! "

Greg felt his body trembling and a sharp pain in the chest .

"What have you done to me , you sick bastard ? You thought that I'll never remember , don't you ! You hoped that I'll die in the fire ! You were wrong ! I survived ! You will never win "

He felt another pain , and looking down at his stomach , he saw the cut he had , who stopped bleeding .

"I gave you something that will kill you slowly , painfully , and there is no way you will survive ."

"What ?"

"An experimental poison… you have two more days to live … Bye bye ! "

….

So , what do you think ? I can assure you that Hodges will be defeat , but I don't know with what costs … maybe with the price of Greg's life … who knows … read to find out !

Please review

Danielle


	20. Hodges

Here is the new chapter … thanks to everybody that read and reviewed my lil' story here .

**Csigirl- **I'm glad you liked it .

**Caf-pow – **Greg may not die …I don't really know what I'm going to do .

**raindropsX- **EvenI don't know what is going to happen next …

**zmatuje – **thank you for all the reviews you have submitted to my story ! Even I wanna save him …

**GregSanders – **thanks for all the reviews and plz read further . I promise this to everybody : I will not kill Greg … what I wrote there was a joke … or wasn't it …?

**Buggababy12- **thanks for the review .

**Csi-ds9** – I'm really glad you liked it …;)

**Jade Opal – **yeah , poor baby … thank for reviewing

**FaithfulPureLight – **to let them live for you … let's see … I have to think about it …

**Penguinlover – **I'm glad that you liked it … I love Greg .

**Iluv-the-o.c110 - **you know Hodges is not such a bad guy .. only in my story ..

**LadySzmanda – **thank you for the review . Greg will go to the hospital … eventually .

_**Hodges**_

"_An experimental poison… you have two more days to live … Bye bye ! "_

"What ? How ?"

"Can't you understand ? You have 48 hours to live !" Hodges laughed .

Greg closed his eyes . _This can't be happening , he thought . Not to me . God , God , I am going to die … here alone … in pain … this time no one can save me … damn Hodges … _

"So , what surprise have you prepared for Grissom and the others ?" Greg spoke , even if he was frightened . very frightened .

"They are going to love this … something they will love , to remember the thing Nick has been through . But they will have a little disadvantage , because … they will not be able to save you " Hodges laughed evilly "they will not find the cure to the poison , because there isn't one …."

….

Sara was still in the hospital . Catherine and Warrick were waiting for the result from the writing analyze.

They were impatient , very impatient .

"Here are your results . I compared them with the writings of all peoples in the crime lab and I found a match , the name is … " a young lab tech told them .

Warrick took the paper from girl's hand and read it once , twice and then looked back at Catherine , straight in her eyes .

"What is it , Warrick ? Who is the guy who wrote it ? Who kidnapped Greg ?"

"Oh my God " whispered "that bastard , Hodges !!!" he yelled .

"What ?" the blonde asked and looked on the file "oh my God , that sick bastard !I am going to kill him , torture him until he screams for death !"

"Slow down ! Now we have to find him and to make him tell us where Greg is !"

In one corner of that hallway was a young man , who has listened every word those guys said . He took his cell-phone and called someone .

"Boss , is me Jim . They found out about you ."

He hung up .

…

At the lab (12:45 p.m. , two hours since Hodges injected the serum in Greg's body)

Warrick and Catherine rushed to the lab . They entered quickly Grissom's office , where he was talking with Nick and Brass .

"Hey , guys , found anything ?" Nick asked .

"Yeah , and it's no good . "

"What ?"

"We found out who the kidnapper is , Nicky , that happened ."

"And don't keep up the suspense , tell us who . Someone from the lab ?"

"Yes . Is Hodges ."

"What ?!" Grissom , Nick and Brass asked "Hodges ? He kidnapped Greg ?Oh my God ! Where the hell is that bastard ?! I am going to slit his throat , understand ?" Nick yelled .

"Let's find him !"

They ran on the hallway , directly to the Trace . But there was none . They went to break room . There Jacqui sitting with the others tech .

"Jacqui , have you seen Hodges ?"

"No , Grissom , I haven't . But why are you searching him ? He took day off , in case you forgot !" she answered .

"A … yeah , I forgot . Anyone knows where Hodges is living ?" Nick asked .

"But why are you guys searching Hodges ? Something happened ?"

"The writing in the first envelope we received about Greg is his ! Greg remembered a third person , understand ?"

"Do you mean …."Archie started .

"That Hodges is Greg's kidnapper ?! Oh my Lord… I thought Bobby was the only betrayer in the lab…"

"I think Hodges is the leader of this thing . "

"Oh my… I don't think he's so idiot to stay at home now …he works in a crime lab. He knows how to cover his trails. Damn it !"

"Okay , Nick , that's it ! Now I'll, talk to Brass to send some of his guys to look inside

Hodges's house . "

…

1:30 pm

Two young cops received Brass's call and they entered the house . Hodges's house . They broke the door , because there was no answer , so they entered . Everything was empty , the house looked like it was for sale . Empty . In the middle of the living room was a white box , and beside her a little bottle with a red liquid . One of the cops approached the table and took the two objects . He asked himself what the hell was the liquid in the bottle . And , more , what the hell was in the box .

Brass just arrived the scene . He climbed out from his car and saw the cops with the things in their hands .

"How could you be so idiots , guys , why the hell you took those things without gloves ?!" he yelled to his men . "Now maybe you erased the fingerprints ! "

"Sorry , boss … "

"Put the hell that down ! You might have been erased the only evidences we have to find a CSI ! Maybe because of you he is going to die !"

Brass took his cell out and called Grissom .

"Gil , we found a box an box with your name on it , at Hodges's house . You'd better come here quickly ."

"Alright , Jim , wait twenty minutes ."

"Nick , you go with me . Catherine , you try to find out everything you can about Hodges . Warrick , you process again all the evidences from the accident . Work , guys , we need to find Greg !"

….

Grissom and Nick drove crazy to the scene . When they arrived , they almost ran to see what Brass had . He showed them the box and the bottle .

The first thing Nick did was to open the box and he found a letter with his name on it . When he opened the envelope , he pulled out the letter , he read it and felt all the world collapsing on him… he closed his eyes , his heart started beating faster and he almost fell on the floor , but Grissom caught him .

"No , Griss , damn it , this can't be happening ! " Nick yelled .

….

Sorry , I know this chapter it was short … the next one is longer . I received so many reviews … thank you .!


	21. The letter

_**The letter**_

"_No , Griss , damn it , this can't be happening ! " Nick yelled ._

"What , Nick , what happened ? " Grissom asked ."Something on the letter ?"

"Read it yourself ."

Grissom took the letter and read it, his face becoming white just like Nick's . He read it once again , then he pulled Nick towards the car and they left to the lab , taking the box and the bottle with them .

They arrived at the lab and entered fast , closing loudly the door behind them . Nick called Catherine and Warrick in the conference room .

"What's up , guys what did you find there ?" Catherine asked .

Grissom gave her the letter and she read it loudly .

"_Dear Grissom , Nick , Catherine ,Warrick and Sara ,_

_If you will find this letter this mean that Greg is in trouble … you see , I want him to pay for everything I've been through , all that happened to me … because of you … you never considered me one of the best techs because Greg was the great , Greg closed the case , Greg this , Greg that … you never told this thing about me so now is the time to understand why I did all of this and to see what's going to happen next . _

_I am sick of all this lack of attention you gave me so I decided to strike , to see your reaction . That's why I searched and found Jonathan Wilder , who hated you all and I convinced him to kidnap Greg and with Bobby's help , I almost managed to get revenge on you without you even suspect . You see , the guy who stabbed Greg wasn't Jon… that was me … and I loved so much to see him suffering … all that pain … I liked it . Too bad he didn't die then . I loved the thing he was amnesiac and it was better for him to stay that way . But he remembered everything and that didn't helped him much . _

_Not to keep up the suspense for long , let's say you something about your guy … here is a picture … I made it myself , isn't it great ? "_

They looked at that terrifying photo . They saw Greg in a house , on the floor , tied up . They could see all his injuries , who stopped bleeding and all that dried blood on his chest made Catherine's tears to fell on her cheeks . His face , his hands , his chest were covered in deep cuts , probably from the accident . He looked terrible .

"S_o , how all of you can see , there is nothing I am going to do to help find me . What I learned since I worked in crimes is how to cover my traces . But , because I am not such a bad guy , I sent you in that little bottle Greg's blood to see what's going to happen to him . Well , you will see how the poison I gave him is going to work . _

_Even if you will find him , and I might let you find your guy , you can't do anything about this …you will just stay there powerless and watch him dying slowly and painfully . God , I will love to see him in so much pain … I can't wait._

_Good-bye and please , please don't even try to find me … _"

"When I'll put my hand on this crazy bastard I'm going to …"Warrick yelled .

"Me first . But what we have to do now is to see that thing with poison . I'm going to have Wendy checking it ."

Catherine left the room with the bottle and entered the DNA lab . She gave the tech the blood and asked her to analyze it right away .

"Okay in one hour you'll have your results . Let me some time to work , will you ?"

…

"So , Greg , how do you feel ? I understand that they are worried sick about you . Isn't this great ?" Hodges laughed evilly ."the poison is taking effect , isn't it ?" he said seeing the pain on Greg's face .

"Fuck you " Greg whispered .

Hodges looked at Greg's body who was convulsing in excruciating pain , and Greg barely kept himself for screaming . He was shaking violently . Seeing his eyes , Hodges understood that the young man was going to pass out . He took the CSI's face in his hand and looked into his eyes .

"I hate you , understand ? I hate you with all my heard because you took my place in the team … it should have been me the one everybody spoke about not you . Got it ? You are paying for this … you are going to wish you weren't born ."

With that he left Greg to stay there on the dark in that killing silence . He just hugged his knees to his chest , wondering what is going to happen with him … more than that pain . He had seizures . His body was trying to fight the poison . They had been only ten hours since Hodges gave him the serum , so he asked himself what will happen when his body will stop fighting … probably he will die .

Not death frightened him , no , he knew that he will die anyway , what scared him was the fact that he will suffer much until he will die . Very much . God , he wished he would have a gun , to shot himself when the pain will be insupportable .

He leaned his head on the cold wall , closed his eyes and fell asleep . He knew that there was the possibility to never wake up , but he took the chance .

….

"Wendy , the results are ready yet ?" Catherine asked .

"Yes , Here . "

"Please explain to me . To us , let's go into the lab . Guys , blood analysis ."

"So what is it ?"

"I made full analyses , and I found a poison with some chemicals like thallium or arsenic . This is bad . "

"Arsenic ?! What's going to happen to him ?" Catherine asked , looking straight in her eyes .

"I am not going to lie . His body is starting to shut down . He has massive pains , on his chest I think , because the first organ this thing attacks is the heart . But he is going to have some seizures … excruciating pain , he will feel like something is cutting his insides … you can't even imagine . This thing attacks secondly the lungs , so he will have problems breathing . "

"Oh my God … do you mean he is going to die in pain ?" Nick asked .

"And what pain … I told you , he'll feel like someone is cutting him on the inside ."

"What can you tell us about this poison ? Any antidote ? "

"With the poison , not with the poisoned blood , I think I can be able to came up with a cure . But I don't have the poison , so …"

"But have you tried ? Maybe …"

"Yeah , I'm still trying "

"So we need to find him quickly , huh ?" Warrick asked .

"Yeah . Listen , I found out that the poison is in his system for ten hours ."

"So , how much he has to live ?"

"I would say that he hasn't much …"

"How much ."

"Not more then 36 hours ."

…

The 21st chapter ! I can't believe it ! Thank you guys for the support !

Please review it and I really hope you liked it …

I like to write this is funny !

Thanks for the reviews **zmatuje** , **GregSanders , shaneo6930 , Iluv-the-o.c110 , Jade Opal ,buggababy12 , SilverAngelEyes , LadySzmanda , sara303 , csigirl .**

_Please read and review !_


	22. Finding him

_**Finding Him**_

"Oh my God, 36 hours?" Warrick asked, dazed. "Only 36?"

"Yeah … the poison is lethal. You have to understand that if you don't find him quickly-very quickly-he isn't going to make it."

"Okay Wendy, thanks. Now, can you give me a file with all the components of this poison?"

"Already done. Here Grissom."

Grissom took the file and read it quickly. He saw thirteen different poisons, including thallium and arsenic, some of which were impossible to get if you weren't a lab tech. "But Hodges was," Grissom thought to himself. But, he realized, all the components on the paper couldn't make the poison and the cure. Then he saw two substances and the words 'unidentified chemical' beside them.

"Damn it …" he whispered. "What are we going to do?" he asked out loud.

Grissom was the person who always came up with a solution, who always had a plan, so when he asked the rest of the team what to do, they knew that it meant there was no other way.

"I don't know …we don't have anything. God, all I know is that we need to save Greg no matter what." Nick replied ."But I do know that I'm scared "

"Me too. Funny, because I can't remember ever being afraid. But I am now."

"Guys, don't lose it, okay? We've got to stay focused on the job-we can't give up, alright? Lets see what we've got."

"What we've got? CATHERINE, WE HAVE NOTHING!!!" Nick yelled, at the end of his rope. "We have nothing …we can't save him ...God how I hate that bastard!"

Shocked, the rest of the team remained quiet. They couldn't think; they felt empty, guilty …like all of the hope had just disappeared. For the first time they felt that they couldn't do anything. And this feeling was awful. They hadn't lost hope when they saw Nick buried alive, and they remained strong when Greg had been kidnapped the first time. But now the hope in their hearts was gone, and they didn't think that it would ever be back. What could happen in the next 36 hours that could help them save their buddy? Nothing. Totally, completely, absolutely nothing. The biggest punishment for them was to feel so powerless, and knowing perfectly well that Hodges was aware of that-that was what he wanted. That bastard took advantage of their love for each other. Lord, how could they be such idiots … how could they not have seen how obvious it was that Hodges wanted revenge on them?

Every CSI in the room was thinking the exact same thing. They all felt so guilty, even though none of them had done anything. They didn't hurt Greg. They didn't know that this would happen, and simply step aside. No. But yet this was their fault, because they couldn't help him.

"So," Catherine, uneasy, broke the silence. "What are we going to do?"

"This is so hard...I know that I can't do anything, but I feel that I can save him …" Nick spoke. "I mean, there has to be something that will help us. I can feel it. We all know that Greg is a fighter and I don't want to start again with the things we did when he was in a coma. Sara taught us to trust him, and there is no way we're going to just abandon him now, got it?"

"Yeah, Nick, I agree with you. And I trust Greg-we all do. We just need to go back to work. Quit feeling sorry for ourselves and moping. For him. To find him." Catherine said, the determination obviously strong in her voice.

"Your right-I'm in." Warrick replied.

"Me too. He would do the same for us, so let's go gang, we have someone to save." Grissom told them .

And the hope was back.

"Why the hell we were thinking that we can't do anything?" every CSI asked himself. "It may be hard, but we do know one thing for certain- we can't-won't- just give up without a fight."

…

After two hours of hard work, Catherine thought that she had found nothing. She scanned another random paper, her eyes quickly flying back, as she read the paper again. Her hand was shaking, her heart beating wildly. Hodges had a second house . Maybe, just maybe, with an absolute miracle...maybe Greg was there.

"God please, please, let me be right" she whispered in her head and ran into the next room.

"Guys, guys, I found something! " she yelled. "Come here now!"

Grissom and Nick, Warrick at their heels, entered the lab, hope evident in their eyes.

"What is it? " Nick asked, barely able to breath.

"Hodges has a second house! Somewhere in the east side of town. Maybe we can find something in there. "

"Let's go then, quickly."

A man from cleaning services was just outside the lab, listening to the conversation between the CSIs. He pulled his cell out, dialing a number.

"Boss, Dean here. They are heading to your house ."

"Thanks, Dean. They're in for a little surprise ," Hodges laughed evilly .

…

Brass was just entering the lab when he saw all four CSIs rushing out the door .

"Hey guys, where is the fire?" he asked, and then instantly wished he hadn't when he saw the hurt look on their faces. Greg was missing, and everything to do with him was way more important than any fire. "Something with Sanders?" He tried again.

"Yeah. Brass, you can come with us, we might have found Greg or at least something about him. Hodges has a second house." Grissom said.

"Alright, I'm going to call my guys and I'll go with you. Come on then, let's go get him."

They didn't need any more urging. Nothing else mattered now, Greg's safety was their only concern. What they didn't know was that Hodges was one step ahead of them, because he had Dean and Jim who told him every move they made.

….

Hodges knew that eventually they were going to find out about his second home, so he already had a plan. He wasn't stupid. Everything was ready for them.

David looked at Greg, who was lying unconscious on the hard, cold floor. He had decided. Seeing Greg's white face made him smile, and he rose from the chair he was sitting in. It was time for the last part of his revenge.

….

Nick drove silently but fast. The sooner the better, and if he had to tick off a few drivers then so be it. He knew exactly how Greg was feeling, he had been kidnapped and he knew that it was worse than anything anyone who hadn't experienced it could imagine.

Suddenly they were there, and had drawn their guns .

"Police! Open up!" Brass yelled.

There was no answer, and the police men broke the door. It fell aside, revealing the interior of the house, which, surprisingly, was actually very beautiful. The CSIs didn't notice however, as all their thoughts were on Greg.

"Hodges? Get out!" Nick yelled .

But the house was empty. No movement. Nothing. They were about to leave when Catherine saw a red stain on the otherwise spotless white carpet. When she approached the place where the spot was, she saw a little door on the floor.

"Guys! Come here, hurry!" she called.

Sensing her urgency, Nick and Warrick came quickly and helped her to open the door. They looked inside and saw something. No, not something...someone. Someone.

They saw the man that all of Las Vegas had been looking for. Greg was lying on the hard ground. She entered and put her hand on his neck, searching and praying desperately for a pulse……

…

Hope you enjoyed it ! thanks to Lindsay (my beta !.

And , of course , to you , my dear reviewers , I received 15 reviews for the last chapter ... wonder how many I will receive for this one ...

Please r&r

Danielle


	23. At the hospital

Guys . thank you for the reviews ….

**Manavie **– really ??? I'm glad if that's so

**Csigirl – **thanks for reviewing

**FaithfulPureLight **– I'm happy you liked it !

**Jade Opal – **I don't know … you have to read and see

**sara303 – **well , he's smart , but he will make mistakes

**GregSanders ( special thanks , she reviewed almost all my chapters !) – **well , you saw there was one … but how much it'll last ?

**thank you !Iluv-the-o.c001 - **

**SilverAngelEyes - **the trick … a little later , while Greg will be at the hospital

**raindropsX - **he's not dead… for now

**zmatuje** - thank you so much for the review ! very cool&funny !

**shane6930** – thanks … I never thought this story will have any success !

**dumbandhappy** - they will find one … I'm not saying more !

**charliesgirl13** – no , I haven't killed him … yet

**LadySzmanda – **glad you liked it .

**penguinlover** –I don't know what to do …

**Shorty-Ace** – yes I did :P

_**At the hospital**_

She checked his pulse. Thank you God, she smiled when she felt it.

"He's alive!" she yelled, then to herself, "he's alive … thank you God!"

Nick and Warrick entered and took Greg out of his cold prison. They sighed in relief when they saw that Greg was alive and with them. They were together now. But the moment they put Greg on the blanket lying on the ground, he screamed in pain. It was then they remembered about the poison.

"The poison… we can't do anything without it …"

On the way to the hospital, the doctor gave him a perfusion with some liquid to replace the water he had lost from sweating. They couldn't give him any other drug, because they had no idea how it would react with the poison that was in his bloodstream.

"Mr. Grissom, we need to leave now, do you want to come?" a paramedic asked.

"Let me go, please " Nick pleaded.

"Yeah, Nick, but hurry! And let us know what will happen, alright?" Grissom spoke, seeing his CSI's worried face .

Grissom knew that Nick cared for Greg like he would his own brother. His young CSI knew what Greg was going through, which was why he was so very scared for the life of their guy.

…..

-In the Ambulance-

Nick sat on a chair, looking at Greg lying with his eyes closed. But Greg wasn't sleeping. He could, however, endure the horrible pain better. When he felt someone taking his hand, he slowly opened his eyes and saw his friend's face. He was safe .

"N-nick?" he asked.

"Yeah, tough guy, it's me. It's okay now, I promise." Nick tried to smile.

"H-hodges… did you c-catch him?" he whispered.

"No, but we are going to, I swear."

"You know ….a-about the poison… he p-poisoned m-me…" the pain was increasing, almost to much to bear. "I don't … I don't know what h-he used…" Greg closed his eyes and bit his lower lip to stop himself from screaming.

Hot tears were falling from Nick's eyes. He couldn't help Greg, he could just sit and look at how he suffered. Greg squeezed his friend's hand harder as the pain became unbearable. His body started to shake, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Fight, Greg, fight, damn it!" Nick yelled .

They arrived at the hospital, and Greg was quickly wheeled to the emergency room. Nick sat on a chair in the waiting room, miserably awaiting any news about his friend. "In the meantime", he decided, "I'll visit Sara."

He opened the door and entered her room. She looked at him and grinned.

"Hey, Sare, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine, Nicky, waiting to be released. Any news on Greg?"

"Yep."

She watched him for a minute, and then frowned.

"Are you going to tell me or what? Do you want me to beg? Pretty pretty pretty please?"

"Okay. "

"Nick!"

"We found him."

"That's great!"

"But…."

"What?" she looked at his face, hoping to see a smile, instead he saw a worried look.

"Hodges… gave him a poison ."

"A poison ? But he is alive, right?"

"He has, " Nick said looking at his watch "less than 30 hours to live."

Sara couldn't say a word. She hoped to hear really good news. Greg dying wasn't what she had in mind. Why couldn't she hear that her best friend was alright? Why?

…

"So, Warrick, you find anything?"

"No, Cath, nothing. Not even a trace from that poison … God, I'm going crazy."

"Yeah, me too. How the hell are we going to get Hodges ?"

"That bastard is not an idiot, that's for sure. He knows how to… Catherine, what is that?" he pointed to a white envelope.

"Let me guess" she said picking it up "another letter ."

She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, a little piece of paper with only few words.

"So, you found him. I decided to let you see him dying. I'll come to the funeral.

D. Hodges"

"No… " Catherine whispered ."No, we will go to his funeral, not Greg's!" she yelled.

"Catherine, what happened? Why are you crying?" Grissom entered and looked at her.

"Nothing, Gil, it's just that this bastard … Hodges … another letter … read it."

Grissom took the paper from her hand and read it. He looked back straight in her eyes.

"We are not going to let this guy to defeat us, alright? We're going to fight. "

"What? He already won, Grissom, there is no chance to save Greg…"

"Catherine, nothing is lost until you give up, understand? And we are not going to give up.We will find Hodges and will prepare the cure for Greg. I just don't know how-yet. Now, we have to do our job here, right?"

"Yeah." her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cath it's Nick."

"Nick, hey, how is he? "

"He's stable...for now. He has convulsions and his heart could stop any time now. " Nick told her, looking at Greg's sleeping form."And they can't give him any painkiller because they don't know how that is going to react with the chemicals in his system. I hate waiting. Let's make a change-you come here to stay with him and I'll go to the lab, okay?"

"Fine, I'll be there within minutes." she hung up.

She entered the room and took her kit.

"Where are you going?" Grissom asked.

"At the hospital to stay with Greg. Nick will be here soon."

"Okay, keep us informed, okay?"

"Yeah."

….

She drove to the hospital in a hurry, passing two red lights, she just wanted to arrive there soon. To see him. To hold his hand and make him feel safe. To help him fight.

She was there. She climbed out of the car and ran to the room Greg was in. She was very worried. She didn't know what she was going to see.

"Hey, Nicky" she almost whispered .

"Hey Cath, glad you made it soon ."

"Yeah, I was scared. How...how is he ?"

"Like Wendy told us he'd be."

"So he's not doing so good. God, why him?" she whispered.

"I'm going to go now. I bet they need my help. " he smiled and left Greg with Catherine, knowing he was in good hands.

She looked at the young man lying in that bed. The most full of life guy she had ever met, it just didn't seem possible that it was actually him lying almost lifeless on a hospital bed. He opened his beautiful eyes and looked back at her.

"P-please, Cath… take this pain a-away … please …" he whispered.

…

Another chapter … I can't believe it ! and I didn't got writer's block !

Sorry for not updating … I broke my leg and I was at the hospital and the doctor wouldn't let me write to much on my laptop … now I'm at home ! but I can't go to school for the next two weeks , I will get so bored !

Please review !


	24. To hell and back

BTW , I don't own a thing ! All this belongs to CBS….

_**To Hell and Back**_

_"Please Cath, take the pain away." Greg pleaded, pain in his voice. "Please, take it away."_

She looked at him with the look of a mother who is seeing her son suffering, she held his hand which was shaking until the doctor came. She saw his brown eyes that always seemed so full of joy and happiness. Now she could only see pain, fear, like every bit of what made Greg so unique had just disappeared. She hated the bastard that had forever changed Greg.

She had really thought that Hodges was a nice guy, only a little more selfish. But from selfish to psycho …. that was a long journey.

The doctor came to look at Greg.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Sanders?" the blonde doctor asked him .

"I-it … it really hurts …. " he managed to answer.

"I know."

"W-what's happening to me?" Greg asked, looking in his eyes.

"You have been poisoned with something very dangerous."

"Just … answer my question."

"Your whole body is starting to shut down. You have this pain because of the malfunctions of some organs …. like the heart or lungs."

"God … so, he was right." He told himself "I have like a day or so to live, right?" He closed his eyes when asking.

"Yes, you have 26 hours at best. I'm so sorry."

He closed his eyes when a seizure overtook him. This pain was so horrible, unbearable, and this thing couldn't be stopped.

"P-please … just … stop this … pain …I can't …any more …I just can't …. can't stand it…." His voice was trembling.

Catherine, who stood beside him, was speechless. Just hearing his voice, holding his shaking hand, she felt his pain. But she couldn't even begin to imagine what hell he was going through.

"Mr. Sanders, we can't give you any painkiller, because we don't know how it is going to react with the chemicals that are now in your blood. I think you understand, right? "

….

Meanwhile, Warrick , Nick and Grissom were processing the evidence from the place Greg had been found. There wasn't much to work with; the red stains from the carpet were blood-Greg's blood. They only found some of Hodges's DNA, which was normal, because David lived there. But nothing that could help them, not even the smallest trace. Nothing. But there has to be something …

"So, Nick, found anything useful?" Warrick asked.

"No, man, nothing." He answered. "God, in this moment I don't want to catch Hodges, just to find that damn poison!" He kicked the wall.

"How much time until ….?" Warrick asked, again.

"Until Greg is going to die? Twenty-six hours. A day."

"Hey, guys, I found something!" Grissom yelled from the other room. Warrick and Nick entered the room which seemed to be a bedroom.

…..

"You can't give him anything?" Catherine asked, speaking for the first time since Greg woke up. "Nothing?"

"Well, I can try some morphine, small doses, I think it won't react with that stuff, but you never know. " The doctor pulled a needle and went to inject the serum into Greg's hand. When he saw the needle, Greg became violent.

"Take that away from me!" He yelled to the doctor, who was very surprised by his reaction.

"Greg, what's wrong with you? Why you don't want the doctor to give you something that will take away the pain?" she asked. Then she remembered.

"The guy who gave him …. who poisoned him used a needle and injected the serum in the same place you want to make the injection now." She answered to the look on doctor's face.

"Ah, I understand. Please try and calm him down, to finish with it."

Catherine hugged Greg, who was in shock. She leaned to his ear and whispered something that calmed him and let the doctor do what had to be done.

Ten minutes after that he was asleep, so Catherine could smile. But is wasn't over. No, because of that poison, that stupid poison and that stupid Hodges…. The bastard. The criminal. She took her phone out and dialed a number.

….

"Hello ?" Grissom answered .

"Hey , Gil , Catherine here ." "Hey Catherine. Something wrong with Greg?" he asked.

Hearing those words, Warrick and Nick rose to their feet and approached Grissom to find out the answer.

"Some good news …." Catherine said.

"What is it? Is he okay?" Nick asked.

"Good news, huh?" Grissom said to Catherine, with this answering Nick's question.

"Yeah they could give him some morphine to stop the pain …. But you have to find Hodges or the poison very soon, understand? If you could see him before they injected the painkiller …. If you could see the pain, the suffering, the fear in his eyes …." Her eyes were wet with tears, hot tears.

"We are going to do our best, you know that."

"I want to come and help you guys!"

"We are doing fine .We found a paper with an address and we're heading there to see if there is anything about Hodges. But you have to stay with Greg."

"But Sara is here!"

"Catherine, Sara's injured, she needs to rest. Now will you listen to me? Greg needs you, alright?" Grissom insisted.

"Okay, fine. I'll stay here on one condition -you tell me first when you find Hodges, okay? I want to be the first that is going to 'play' with him."

"Deal. But you stay there."

"And you work harder. Bye Gil, call me later."

"Bye Cath."

They hung up. Grissom looked at Nick and Warrick, who stared at him and waited for an answer.

"So, what good news?"

"The doctors can give him some morphine to calm the pain, but they can't gave him too big of a dose."

"Well, its good that he doesn't have to bare all that pain, and at least he'll be asleep. Now Grissom, let's go to this address. Maybe we'll get lucky, who knows?"

"Yeah, come on."

…

Catherine was watching Greg sleep when she heard a knock at the door and Sara entered the room.

"Oh my…." The brunette whispered, seeing the young CSI lying on that bed. "Hey Cath."

"Hey Sara. How are you feeling?"

"Better …. But …."she closed her eyes and leaned her body over the wall "how … how is he ?" she asked , staring at the poor guy .

"He's sleeping, but the pain is increasing. And they can't enlarge the doses of morphine. Half of the time already passed."

"He has only twenty-four hours?"

"Yes."

…

Thanks guys for reviewing ! you are the best !

Please read & review this one , too !


	25. News about the poison

**_News about the poison_**

Suddenly , Greg opened his eyes and , looking at Catherine , he tried to tell her something , but he felt like throwing up . Catherine noticed and called for help .

The doctor came in to take a closer look to Greg . He look worried , so he called some nurses to help him stabilize the patient .

Catherine and Sara were kicked out of the room ; they went to Sara's room where they started to talk .

"So , what do you think ?I heard the poison was very toxic ; Nick told me so ."

"I know ; some of the components are lethal ; there was arsenic , thallium even some snake venom."

"Snake venom ?! Oh my God ….do you know what type of snakes ?"

"He told me only about vipers . Is good , because this has an antidote and there were other ten poisons . But … I don't know if arsenic has one … "

"Hope it has … I really hope so !"

"Why are they getting him in the ICU ?" Catherine asked , looking through the window .

…

Greg was admitted to the ICU for hemodynamic monitoring. He had sinus tachycardia, with heart rates ranging from 130 to 180 beats per minute .

He demonstrated no hypotension or arrhythmias. He received intravenous fluids at twice the maintenance rate and standard chelation therapy with BAL through intramuscular injection every half an hour .

While in the ICU, his QTc prolonged to as long as 527 milliseconds , decreasing to 450 milliseconds without specific therapy.

His electrocardiographic results remained normal for the remainder of his hospital course.

Greg was transitioned to oral chelation therapy with 2,3-dimercaptosuccinic acid , and BAL administration was continued , along with D-penicillamine . .

The doctor went out of the ICU and taking the mask off , he entered the room Catherine and Sara were in .

"What happened , doctor ?"

"He had some sort of renal failure ; we took our chances and gave him some BAL and D-penicillamine - a combination that will slow the effect of the poisoning "

"What is that ?"

"Dimercaprol or BAL is the first-line agent available in for treating arsenic poisoning and D-penicillamine for thallium poisoning "

"Is it bad ?"

" Look, once arsenic- the worse oh these two - distributes into the tissues, treatment may be unsuccessful. Clinical trials are not available for us, but attempting to remove arsenic from the plasma before it reaches the tissues made sense. Because the clearance of arsenic by dialysis is substantial, hemodialysis may be indicated if available in a short time after"

"Oh my Lord…"

"And he also had shown signs of thallium poisoning and we gave him D-penicillamine ,that was evaluated in rats as treatments against acute thallotoxicosis. Is good thing exists … "

"But … how this stuff reacted with the others chemicals in his system ?"

"Well , I understand that you haven't analyze his blood , so we did it . The only substances we found in his system is this combination of thallium and arsenic."

"What ?"

"Only two poisons ."

Catherine breathed relieved and took Sara's hand in hers .

"Well , he suffered Acute exposures to arsenic , that is generally manifest with the choleralike gastrointestinal symptoms of vomiting ,often times bloody and severe diarrhea which may be often bloody too ; he will experience acute distress, dehydration and hypovolemic shock. When you called me he was just having a shock ."

"But , if there are only two things in his blood , you can't just create a cure ? only using those two…"

"No ,miss , because we don't know what concentration was used in the first place ; with the doses we gave him , we only slowed , not stopped the effect …"

"Only slowed ? he has more time to live ?" Catherine interrupted .

" …. But the sure thing is that he has the same time to live … only twenty three hours . We only stabilized him , we couldn't get that stuff out of his system "the doctor continued , with this answering to her question "The trivalent forms or arsenic are more toxic and react with thiol groups, while the pentavalent forms are less toxic but uncouple oxidative phosphorylation. . And he wasn't so lucky to receive a pentavalent one …Very few organ systems escape the toxic effects of arsenic. "

"Okay doctor ." Sara said ."and when can we see him ?"

"In an hour , after I'm done . And the bad news is that now I can't give him any painkiller , because they'll react to the BAL and produce an cardiac arrest ."

"So , a last question : is better to stay awake in pain than asleep ? I don't really understand why is there an improvement . He has the same time to live , but in pain….can you explain ?" Sara asked .

"Yeah . Before , those 23 hours were the best … it wasn't sure . I couldn't say he had that much . Now he does . And another thing : then , if you found the cure in the last hour , probably his body wouldn't react to it ; now it will until he's dead . Understand ?"

"So , he has better chances to survive ?"

"Oh yeah ."

The doctor left .

"So , this must be good news ? That he lied to us ?" Sara asked .

"Well , there are still bad news … but why to give us his blood with so many chemicals ? And why the hell we didn't check his blood after we found him ?"

"I think I know the answer ." Sara told her "you see , if we worked with the blood he gave us , maybe we were developing a cure that killed him… he would make us all feel guilty for his death .this was his purpose . "

"You're right …how could we be so idiots ?"

Catherine took out her cell phone and dialed Grissom's number .

"Hey Cath !"

"Hey Gil ."

"Everything okay ?"

"News ."

"What news ?"

"Hodges lied to us ."

"What ?"

"Remember , he gave us the blood , Greg's blood with those poisons , right ? " Catherine tried to stay calm .

"Yeah…"

"That was a lie , a big one ! In Greg's system are only two substances : thallium and arsenic . Nothing more .Nothing less ."

"This is good ?"

"It may be ; we only need to find out what concentrations were used .But he has still 23 hours to live "

"So , why the hell Hodges lied ?"

"Think a little … we create a cure , an antidote for thirteen different poisons and in his system are only two of those….got it ?"

"So , that bastard wanted to make **_us _**kill Greg ? I can't believe this . " Grissom asked , dazed .

"Greg had a seizure , he started throwing up and the doctor told me this stuff after he checked him .By the way , where are you guys ?"

" On the way to the house . We have a few minutes . So I understand that his blood can't give them what they need , huh ?"

"No"

"Okay then . I'll go with the guys . Be careful and keep him fighting , okay "Grissom said to her , before she hung up .

….

Here is chapter 25 ! Sorry if there are too many technical terms … I wanted to sound that there is no hope left…. Am I bad ? maybe , you'll never know .

Please review !


	26. The trap

Special thanks to all my reviewers ! this is a chapter about all the team , by the way !

I had the worse thing someone can have : **that stupid writer's block !**

but I wrote a longer chapter . forgive me if I made you angry because of the long waiting .

_**Trap**_

So , Grissom , Nick and Warrick left to the house whose they found on the notebook . How they knew this what the good one ? They didn't , this was just a hope , that they will find the bastard .Very soon , they had to find him , so they were trying everything . After returning from the hospital , Nick was very stressed and easy to annoy ,but still very quiet . He was never like that . Warrick was very affected , and it shows he yelled at everybody , even if they weren't guilty .. Grissom , well , he was Grissom , just a little more scared than the usual .

"So , do you think this is the good address ?" Warrick asked , looking again on the paper that in his hand .

"I don't know , is possible . At this moment everything is possible . We will just follow the tracks , maybe we will get somewhere " Grissom told them .

After that , again quiet . All three guys had their own thoughts , their own fears . The biggest fear was that they'll lose this crazy guy who was their friend . That they will lose Greg forever. The simple thought that there was a possibility to save him gave those guys a lot of power to work , to find the guy responsible for this and stop him . Hodges had to pay . For what he did to Greg , for what he did to Greg . He had to go to jail .

That deadly silence was annoying . Nick started talk this time .

"How do you think Greg's feeling ?" he asked , worries visible on his face .

"I don't know . Let's call Catherine ." Warrick offered .

"Not now , later .We have three minutes and we are there ." Grissom told them .

….

-at the hospital-

Catherine was looking at Greg , who was now sleeping peacefully , but she couldn't say for how long . The doctor told her they couldn't give him more painkiller , so she must expect for the worst . Looking at her watch , she saw there were only twenty-two hours left . She closed her eyes and prayed for guys to find the poison/antidote soon , because .without it there wasn't and chance for Greg's survival .

Sara was sitting in the other corner of the room , looking at the machines that were there for the moments when Greg will not be able to breath on his own . In her eyes was fear , a powerful fear . She have seen Nick buried alive , she was in a explosion , but she have never been more scared than now . Never .

The waiting was killing them . They knew that in every moment Greg could wake up yelling in excruciating pain and they will ,look powerless at him ; they had no power over the pain ; if they had , that will have been over soon .

"Sara …." Catherine whispered , waking Sara , who was almost asleep .

"What is it ? Are you okay ? Is he okay ?" she asked pointing to Greg .

"Yeah , it's not that . Sorry if I awaked you…"

"No problem."

"Well….I don't know , this thing overwhelmed me … can we talk about this ? "

"I understand . I am scared too Catherine ; I miss Greg too"

Catherine smiled .

"You know … I never imagined him … like…like that , I don't know …."

"I feel powerless , you know ? I never felt this ….a new feeling for me"

"The thing that frightens me most is when I look at him like now and I think that there is a possibility to never wake up again …" Catherine said "and when he'll wake up … you know the painkiller is not good for him now , so they can't help him stop the pain"

"I know , Catherine , I know it'll react with BAL . The doctor told me too , remember ?"

"Yeah ,sorry , is just I am way too stressed "

"I just want him back ; safe , healthy and crazy . The usual .I hope this thing is not going to change his personality , because I like it ! " Sara smiled .

"Really ? I think he's too old to be so crazy…."

"Come on Cath , can you imagine Greg ….not Greg? Without his hairstyles and his clothes ? really , that is not Greg ! " Sara laughed , remembering the time Greg was still a tech .

"You are right …. He's unique ; so sweet and so unique ."

"Have you called the guys ?"

"They said they found an address and are heading that way ; they also told me to wait for them to call. "

"Alright , then . Let's wait for the call."

A doctor that was walking down the hallway stooped at the door and listened all the conversation . He took off his cell and dialed a number .

"Boss . Jim here . The guys are going in ."

"Alright , Jimmy , thanks . come here quickly ."

….

"You said three minutes , Grissom ! Not half an hour !" Nick yelled .

"I didn't know , Nick , I have no idea how hard is to drive on these roads ."

…

"Dean !" Hodges yelled .

"Yeah , boss , what happened ?" the guy asked , opening his eyes .

"We'll have guests . Let's prepare an welcome party for them , shall we ?" David smiled , making a sign for Dean to follow him .

"So , what are we going to do ?" Mercury asked again , a horrid grin , a sadistic one , on his face .

"Well , let's say we are going to catch three stupid CSIs . you okay with that ?" Hodges asked , looking straight at them and knowing the answer already .

"CSIs …. These are working whit police , right ?" Dead replied , smiling again .

"They are some bastards who help the police to catch bad guys like us .To put them in jail .You understand ? Probably because of them you were imprisoned .Because of them "

"Because of them ??? They made me live through that hell , I hate them ! I'm in ."

"Boss" Jim knocked at the door "they are coming soon , let me in ."

Hodges opened the door and the face on Jim Bull appeared in the doorframe . After entering , he close it and went to take a seat beside Dead .

"So , what were you talking with Dead , boss ?" he asked .

"We are going to make a little party for the CSIs . You interested ?"

" Oh , yeah . One of those creatures sent me to jail , I own them this . "

"So , let's begin ."

They entered the door that led to the bedroom .

…..

"Grissom , this is the house , right ?" Warrick asked .

"Yeah …. This it write so ."

They got out of car . And headed to the door , they walked fast , just to see sooner if there was something .,

"Let's see if is anybody home . "

They withdrew their guns and Warrick broke the door . Nick was the first to enter . Looking there , he saw nothing .

"Is clear ! "he yelled ."No one in …."

Warrick and Grissom lowered their guns and entered too .

"Let's search inside , maybe we will find something that'll help us . "

They were at the first floor of that big house .

Nick took the bathrooms , Warrick the bedroom and Grissom the rest .

-Nick-

He took some swabs of blood he saw on the toilet , some unknown substances from the floor . Nothing special . Some towels . Like usual .

In the first bathroom it was done .

He went to the second . In there , looking in a mirror , he heard a loud sound and turned around to see where it was coming from . Then….

-Warrick-

After taking some fibers from the pillow , he opened the drawers and saw some papers and books . He sat on the bed , where he read the files he found . After looking on more pages , he smiled .

"Very interesting " he spoke loudly , then he raised to his feet , but a shadow appeared in front of him ….

-Grissom-

The living room in that house was huge . He started from a corner , but found anything , except for some blood . Searching for other evidences , he went to the first floor , following a trail of blood .

"Nick ? Warrick ?" he asked .

No answer .

"Nick !!! Warrick !!!" he yelled .

He rushed in the room he knew Nick was in . Well , only his kit , open , was there . No Nick . Then he entered the bedroom , where he found Warrick's kit .

"Where the hell are you guys ?" he asked , opening the door where it wrote "Julie's room".

"You were looking for me ?" a voice asked .

Grissom turned around to see who was speaking . It was Hodges .

"What have you done with my boys ?"

But he never get the answer , because something hard hit him in the head and he passed out , falling on the cold floor , at Hodges's feet .

"What shall we do with them ?" Dean asked .

"Tie him up and throw him in the basement , with the others . I want to play with them later " Hodges laughed , kicking Grissom's unconscious form with his foot .

….

Meanwhile , Catherine and Sara were waiting for a call . But it didn't happened . They were worried .

Sara tried then Nick , but she got no answer .

Greg opened his yes and look at them .

"Hey , Greg" Catherine told him "how are you feeling ?"

"It … it hurts…." He squeezed his eyes shut .

"I know … I can't help you …"

"Where ?"

"Where what ?"

"N-nick…W-warrick …G-grissom … where are they ?" he asked , obviously in pain .

"They found an address at the place you were and they went there to see if they can find something to help you . "

"Listen…C-cath …" his breathing was erratic .

"Shhh , baby , don't talk , keep your strength , okay ?" she caressed his hair .

"N-no t-time Cath…l-lis-sten t-to m-me "

"What ? Something wrong , Greg ? Shall I call the doctor ?" she asked , looking at him worried .

"N-no ! n-not a-about t-this ! n-not a-about m-me ! You … you've g-got t-to s-stop t-them !" he yelled , the pain killing him .

"What ? Why ? Something happened ?"

"The … the house … is … is a t-trap !" he mumbled ,

"A trap ? Oh my God ! I'll call Brass " she rushed to the door "Sara you stay with him , alright ? "

"I want to go with you !"

"No time ! And you can't , you are not feeling very well , you stay here !"

"At least keep me informed , please !"

Catherine ran to the car and left immediately , calling Brass and telling him to met there .

…

-at the house in the basement-

Warrick opened his eyes just to see Nick lying beside him , unconscious and Grissom , far in the other corner , unconscious too .

"Nick ? "He shook him

Nick moaned opened his eyes to see the darkness around him .

"Warrick ? Where are we ? What happened ?" I have no idea , man , I have no idea"

…..

Hey guys , sorry for the lack of updating ! I don't have much time to write . So anyway , review please !


	27. Kidnapping

Thanks to my reviewers :

FaithfulPureLight –you're welcome but why are you happy about?:)

Sara303 – yeah , all 4 in trouble . Isn't it lovely ?

PrInCeSsFBi – no , I won't make you a widow … I think . I don't know if I'm going to kill someone . But I can change my mind every time .

GregSanders – God , you really like my stories . Thank you for all the support and review you gave me for my stories .

Buggababy12 – I've update , not really soon , but … thanks for reviewing

LadySzmanda – one of my fans blushes thank you for all the reviews !

Manavie – yeah , he got them . They may be okay , I don't know . Everything is possible , you know ?

Zmatuje – yeah , poor guys … hot guys … anyway , thank you for reviewing !

PrincessDiana – he really needs one , but he'll die soon . don't waste your time with him !

Dumbandhappy – you're blackmailing me ?I can't believe this …. I updated mine , it's your turn !:))

Souransweet93 – my new reviewer ! thanks for choosing me as a favorite author .

So , please read further . I wanna let you know that we are close to the end of this story . Very close . Even is I don't want it to end …

Now , back to out business : next chapter .

_**Where are our guys ?**_

"I have no idea man , I have no idea " Warrick whispered , and then the guys saw Grissom moving .

"Hey Griss " Nick said .

His vision was blurred . After it cleared , he remembered Nick's words and answered .

"Fine , Nicky ."

"What the hell happened ?"

"Hodges happened . That sick bastard ."

"Hodges ? But how he succeeded to take us all ?"

"He had two guys that are helping him "

"Ah , he found another ones ." Warrick laughed "other idiots"

They laughed and in that moment the door opened and Hodges followed by 'the two idiots' entered . Dean approached Nick , Jim went straight to Warrick and Hodges was in front of Grissom .

"You bastard…." Nick whispered .

"Oh , you want to play " Hodges laughed "Dean , teach him the rules of the game "

Dean kicked Nick in the stomach hard . Nick closed his eyes at the horrible pain he felt .

"You can see that I can do whatever I want because this is my game !" Hodges smiled "come on , Nick , you close your eyes at a simple kick ? What is this ? I thought you were strong …. God , even Greg , that idiot supported the pain ! you are such a coward !"

"Don't you dare to talk about Greg , understand ? Not even mention about him , because even tied up I'm going to kill you , understand bastard ?!" Warrick yelled .

"Oh , really ?" he approached Warrick and kicked him in the chest "you want to know something ? I feel so good having you all here , too good … I'm having my sweet revenge on you now . the only thing that is in your minds now is how to help Greg , I bet . And there's nothing you can do to help him . absolutely nothing . I guess you all hate me , but you'll understand later –well , if you will not be dead , anyway- that is better for everyone that Greg dies . "

"Better for everyone ? Only in your sick mind … is better for everyone if you die , not Greg ! " Warrick yelled again .

"Oh , we have a little hero here , don't we ?" Hodges said "but he doesn't know the good manners . Please Jimmy teach him ."

"My pleasure sir !"

He kicked Warrick in his stomach with his foot . And started beating him crazy , sending powerful blows all over his body , in his head , his hands ,legs , his chest . The pain was horrible . Too much to bear .

"Jimmy , is enough for now . I think he learned to behave himself and not to yell at me any more ."

"Now , let's talk about how your buddy is going to die ."

Warrick wanted to say something again , but a look on Nick's face stopped him .

"About the poison "

"So ,what's the composition of that stuff ? Huh ??" Grissom asked again ."look , I know that in Greg's body are only thallium and arsenic , nothing more ."

"Ah , I guess you made the analysis of the blood . And you only need to know the concentration I used from both substances . and you'll never find out ….isn't this hilarious ?"

"No "

"For me is . I wanted to give you the cure , you know ?"

"Come on , in that bottle there is no cure . is probably other poison ."

"How did you guess ? But you almost believed the thing I said to you , didn't you ? do you really believed that was the real poison , what I gave you … you're so pathetic and idiot , or course ."

"God , I hate this guy . " Nick yelled "could you , please , for God's sake , just shut up ?"

"No , sorry . You have to know how there are going to be the last minutes of your friends life … this will be funny . I think I'll go there to watch them . He's going to die at 6 pm . so , now probably they made the treatment with BAL and D-penicillamine . That will slow the effect . But , for your pleasure , I want you to know that the painkillers react with BAL , so they stopped the administration . So he'll live the next hours in excruciating pain , he'll feel every of his organs shutting down … I want to see this . It'll be so funny … to see him suffering for the nightmare I was through … "

"You psycho !" Warrick yelled again .

"And , when he'll have only twelve hours left , his body will provoke convulsions , and bleedings …. On my Gods , he's going to bleed so much that you can't even imagine .. his nose , his eyes , his mouth …he'll be like a blood fountain . And , by the way , it takes twenty hours to prepare the cure for this poison , so if you will not escape from here in two hours , you are going to say goodbye … but I don't know if I'm going to let you live after all . I need to think about . But … I'd love to kill you . yeah ., I'm going to kill you myself "

"You're sick man !" Nick said ."you need treatment !"

"I might need , but this still is no use ! so shut the hell up ! "

"But why did you do all this ? tell me the real reason , please for once , tell me the truth !"

"Because of you . And I kidnapped you now just to stop you from finding me . "

…

Catherine drove crazily on the highway . Brass told her to meet him somewhere close to the house . So she arrived there sooner .

After one minute on waiting , Brass with all his team went to the place Catherine was waiting.

"Hey , what happened ?" he asked .

"I think something bad . I called them five times , but I couldn't get an answer .I'm very worried "

"Come on guys ! " Brass yelled to his officers "be as quiet as you can !"

They approached the house . Catherine looked at her watch . There were twenty-one more hours until Greg will lose the fight with life and they had to be extremely carefully , because if they didn't arrive to the hospital in one hour , all this will be for nothing .

Brass tried the door and found out it was opened . He stepped in carefully And motioned to his guys to follow him .

They opened the first door and entered the living room . There they saw Grissom's kit and his things .

"But where is Grissom ?"

The other cops that inspected the house found Nick's and Warrick's kits as well , but nothing that could lead them to the place their friends were .

Then they heard a loud sound coming from underground . Grissom's voice , who heard them and covered their sounds .

They found a little door that lead to the basement . In there , they could hear clearly the voices . Brass touched a piece of wood and a door opened in front of them .

In that moment , Hodges and everyone in that room turned to the door and saw Brass , Catherine and other ten cops with their guns drawn and pointed at them .

Hodges pulled his gun out and pointed it to Grissom's head ;,Dean and Jim did the same with Nick and Warrick .

"Glad you joined the party" Hodges laughed " now gun down or Greg will not be the only dead !"

…..

O … kind of cliffy …. What do you think ?

Please , read and review .


	28. Escape

_**Escape**_

"Greg will not be the only one dead ! " Hodges laughed .

"Gun down Hodges !" Catherine yelled "or I'll shoot you !"

"No you won't . You won't risk Grissom's life , would you ?" he pressed the gun further on Grissom's temple ."if you'll pull the trigger now , well , you'll kill me , but al least I'm going to take him with me " he laughed evilly "and the others will go with us !" he pointed to Warrick and Nick , who were fighting to escape from Jim and Dean .

Catherine was making the biggest decision of her life . She knew she mustn't kill Hodges

"A , Cath , I forgot , you won't kill me " Hodges threw her a sadistic look "because you need me to tell you how to make the antidote to save Greg " he smiled "otherwise your little CSI will die ."

"What the hell do you want , Hodges ? What have we ever done to you ? Why do you want so much to hurt us ? " Catherine asked , yelling like this for the first time in her life .

"Because I hate you , I hate you all with all my heart "

"And why ? Why do you hate us ?"

"Because I loved her and she died ! She was my best friend and she died because of you !" Hodges yelled . "you let her die , you are a team of killers ! All of you ! "

"Who ? Who was the girl you loved , Hodges ?"

"You were suppose to protect her !" he motioned to Warrick , ignoring Catherine's question ."but you didn't ! you cared about you more than anything !"

"You are talking about …" Grissom asked .

"About Holly , my best friend . "

"You knew Holly Gribbs ?"

"I loved Holly …and she died because of you .And I wanted you to feel just like I felt when they gave me the news that my friend is dead "

"That's why you kidnapped Greg ?" Warrick asked "to make us suffer ?"

"You shut up ! Because of you and your frickin' gambling !!! You idiot !"

Catherine closed her eyes after she heard the confession . They have worked three years with Hodges and never noticed that he had a connection with Holly . So , Greg was like Holly . The newbie , the one who was trying to integrate in the team . He knew that hurting him will bring them much pain too . He was the kid , after all , he was only twenty nine years . That's why Hodges was laughing about everything Greg did , that's why he was so bad with him . That's why he found Bobby and Jonathan and enraged them against the team .

"Miss Willows , what a honor , we meet again . " the guy who was taking care of Nick said .

Catherine and Brass recognized the voice . Catherine thought this was a dream , too many bad things happened during just two weeks . Way too many .

"It can't be…"

"Yeah , it is true " Dean said "It's me and for the first time you'll see my face !" she stepped out of the shadow ."you wish you have caught me then, don't you ?"

"Who is he ? " Nick asked . Dean hit him hard in the head , almost making him pass out .

"Hey , what was that ?" Grissom screamed ."come on , let us go ! and if you tell us how to make the antidote for Greg , I swear I'll let you go wherever you want !"

"You're lying !" Dean told Hodges "don't believe him , boss , he's a liar !"

"I know , Dean , trust me "

"So , Hodges , we are talking for ten minutes , what the hell do you want ? "

"I want to lower your weapon and to came to me now !"

Grissom , took advantage of Hodges' rage and slowly untied the rope that was around his wrists . He nodded to Catherine to keep talking . She understood and continued to yell and plead Hodges to let the guys go while Grissom removed the knife Hodges had at his waist .

Grissom took the knife by the blade . He elbowed David in the stomach and he , feeling the pain fell to the ground . Grissom took him by the collar and pressed the blade on his neck .

"Put your gun down guys , or I'll kill this bastard !"

"Don't do it , guys , he's not going to kill me , he still need me to save the life of his guy "

"Lower your weapon and I promise you won't receive any charges about this " Catherine said to Jim ..

"You are serious ?"

"I swear on the life of my daughter , just let Warrick go , okay ?"

"Alright " he released the pressure on Warrick's temple ."but you promise I won't be killed ?" He asked again ,to be sure .

"Yeah ."

….

Sara looked at Greg who had just passed out and saw that he was shaking like hell . He was probably into a shock .

She looked at the ceiling , still holding his hand , she prayed that the others and Catherine were okay . The words that went out from Greg's mouth and scared Catherine frightened her too . What was worse was that Catherine nor Brass were answering their cell phones .

"Please , God , let them be okay "

Meanwhile Greg was talking into his uneasy sleep and jumped in pain .

…..

Jim threw the gun on the floor and pushed Warrick aside . He raised his hands and two police officers took him out of the room .

Now it was just Dean with Warrick .

"Let him go !" Grissom said "Hodges , tell him to free Warrick !"

"Dean , kill the son of a bitch ! " Hodges yelled , laughing evilly .

Warrick felt the gun pushing on his temple ; he felt Dean's hand trembling . _"He's going to shoot me" Warrick thought "he's going to kill me !"_

When he felt that Dean started pressing the trigger , Warrick threw himself on the grown , even tied up . The policemen shot Dean who felt dead beside Warrick .

"Hey , man are you alright ?" Nick asked rushing by his side .

It was over . Catherine hugged Warrick , who tried to calm her .

"I was afraid , Warrick ,I was afraid I'm going to lose you !" she said to him .

"You'll never lose me , Catherine , I promise !"

They hugged each other , happy that all that nightmare was gone .

"It is finally over ! " Nick smiled .

"Yeah ," Warrick nodded "is… oh my God , Greg !"

"Greg , I forgot about him !" Nick confessed .

They heard a laugh , a sadistic laugh beside them .

"What is so funny ?" Nick asked .

"Looking at the watch you have there on your hand , your guy is dead. " he said to Grissom .

"What ? What do you mean ?"

"Well , it takes twenty hours to prepare the antidote for your Greg , and there are only sixteen , so I'll be happy to go to his funeral !"

"Well , Hodges , we already prepared the antidote !" Catherine spoke . looking at her watch "so Greg is now sleeping fine in his bed . You lost , Hodges "

"How did you know to use the perfect concentration " he asked dazed "you found the poison ?" he looked at her with pure rage .

"No ,we worked with his blood " Catherine answered "and we developed the cure very quickly "

"But … no it isn't possible … is not possible … how the hell did you managed to extract the concentration of arsenic , I can't understand !"

"It was easy . And now he's fine. "

"It was the perfect poison…." Hodges confessed , talking to himself "48,98arsenic , 51,02 thallium . What have I done wrong ?" he asked Catherine .

"You're idiot " she told him pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number .

"Hey , Mary , Willows here . I found out the concentration : 48,98arsenic , 51,02 thallium" .

"What ?" Hodges laughed "who's the idiot now , huh ?"

"You" Catherine told him .

"You really think you can make the antidote in sixteen hours ? You need at least nineteen ."

"Well , we have twenty hours and ten minutes . Is this enough ?"

"Twenty … but your watch …" he said to Grissom .

"Well , I lied to you , please no hard feelings ." Grissom smiled .

"You …. You'll pay for this " Hodges mumbled while he was taking away by police .

…..

**So , what do you think ? Like it ? Hate it ? please tell me and I need suggestions for the finale , if you could help me please !!!!**

**Thanks !**

**By the way , I won't update anything the next two weeks so I updated now all my stories .**


	29. Blood and tears

__

Hey guys , sorry for the delay on updating , but I had exams and such things at school . And the site had some problems and it won't let me update . But here is the new chapter ; a little longer then usual but is that way because the finale is near , even if I hate to end it it must be done .

Sorry if this chapter is boring or such , but is about the resolutions of the last one . Hope you'll like it !

So thanks you for your reviews , like always . You are the best and deserve many thanks !

So , to name my reviewers :

**global.soul.8** - Well thank you ! I'm really glad you like it .

**GregSanders** - Yeah he is , a big fat loser , you know ? thanks for the funny review , I love it ! Thanks for all suport you show on my stories !

**key-to-life** - Yeah , my Greggie is going to live if I won't change my minds in the last moment , but who knows ? I am a bit of an undecided person .

**Mrs. Stokes (Princess Diana** - a very good suggestion . I'm opened to new ideas , this ia a good one ! I'll use it ...

**monkE4sale**- they saved Greg , they played Hodges , I liked that thing ! It was really funny to write ! thanks 4 review !

**sara303** - thank you for the idea ! is perfect for the next chapter ! I love you !

**Manavie** - hey thanks for reading & wasting your time on reviewing ! and good luck !

**PrInCeSsFBi** - thank you for all the reviews you submitted to my story ! And about a sequel ... I might make one , but let's see what people wants ; I will probably start one , but I don't know if I'll post it .

**zmatuje** - I'm grateful for all the suport on my stories ! thank you so so much ! I hope so , about the antidote , but who knows ? let's wait and see , I don't know what ideas are going to came in my mind ...

**LadySzmanda** - you are one of the best ! I just can't thank you enough !

**Psycho-WarBaby** - Yeah , you're probably right , but I lost contact with my beta and I don't have anyone to help me . But I'm glad you liked the story !

_**Blood**_

Grissom , Nick , Warrick and Catherine watched the police taking Hodges and Jim away . It was finally , over . After weeks of pain and sufferance , it was over . They caught the bad guy and saved their friend . Everything was going to be alright , like it used to be before this . Or this was what they hoped .

Because there will be scars . All of them will have scars .

**Greg**'s would be deeper ; he was the innocent victim of this freak who fortunately has ended his sick game. He had been kidnapped two times , beaten , stabbed , whipped , shot , burned , poisoned … and all this in a matter of weeks . Too many bad things happened to him ; and it wasn't even his fault . Nothing had still a meaning for the young lab tech there were no answers for the questions he wanted to ask . Through the pain and sufferance everything looked strange , because he thought that it was his fault ; else , why would be so hard to bear ? But no one blamed him ; he felt that they were trying to show him that he wasn't guilty ; but he also had his faults , he let himself caught by Jonathan in the first place , but how could someone not pass out when is hit in the head that hard ? But he should have fought , not stay there and look at what was happening around him , without even trying to react . That would be the scar that'll be there , on his heart , always , because he knew he should have done a lot of things he didn't even try to do .

**Warrick** will have some memories ; somehow , because of him all this happened . If he had taken care of Holly then and she'd be alive , none of those would happen . But he knew that everything was done now ; he couldn't turn back time anymore . And everything seemed to keep telling him this . Even his dreams , daydreams . He saw in every one's eyes they were looking at him with hate , or this was what he thought . But how could have been possible to see it coming ? To see that someone will seek revenge for a murder happened so long time ago . To think that someone is a good person , a good friend and after a couple of years to be told this was all a lie , that that person was a crazy who hate you ? This was weird and probably a thing that Warrick will never forget . Like what happened with Nick everything happened because of him ; too many bad things , too many faults .He felt lucky that he still had friends even if he caused them sufferance

The overprotective mother of the team , **Catherine .** She loved Greg like a son , the son she never had and she cried for him , for his sufferance . She felt Greg's pain inside, she took care of him and tried to calm him after the first kidnapping and she did anything possible to save him . She was the one to call the lab and tell them about the cure ; she really wanted to . At least to help to take the pain away , how he pleaded her to do . She tried to make Warrick understand it wasn't he culpable for Hodges' behavior and for the mental problems this one had . No one was except for Hodges . And she really thought what that idiot told them ? He tried to destroy their lives , so she hated him for that . For making her cry ; for making her feel powerless ; for making Greg suffer .And the memories of Greg's screams won't ever fade away from her mind . Those would be her scars .

**Nick** , well , for Nick Greg was a brother , a younger brother , a crazier brother , but still his little brother . All this scared the hell out of the CSI ; he really didn't understand why all this things happened to his best friend . Only a couple of months passed since he had been buried alive by that Walter Gordon; he was the one who knew perfectly what was Greg going through . perfectly . That feeling that he disappointed all the persons who cared about him , that he didn't fight . Not enough , anyway . He was now trying to recover from his own problem with a person who wanted to destroy the team . Why the hell now was happening this all over again ? He should make a list with questions he didn't find answers to . Question like why is happening this to them or who's fault is . Because he really didn't have an idea what to say to this kind of questions .Nick saw in Hodges a Nigel Crane , a Walter Gordon . He hated that his friend has been through the same things he was .

The boss **Grissom** was maybe the most affected by Greg's pain , but he never showed what he was feeling . He didn't want to show the others he was human . But this was Grissom : no matter what he was feeling inside , no one could see that on his face or in his eyes . He didn't want to look weak . He never looked , that was for sure . Grissom looked so cold , so powerful , even if he was a sensitive kind of guy .Trying to look indifferent was just for keeping the team altogether and help them get past the feelings . Grissom felt his heart breaking apart when he heard Greg's yells , his shouts for help and the sight of him . Grissom was so proud of having such good guys in his team . Nick , Greg , Warrick , Catherine and of course Sara . They weren't just his team they were his family , who loved and who he loved . All his anger and torment had been released in the moment when he hit Hodges . This thing happened short time after Nick's kidnapping , so for him were old wounds opening inside his heart . God , he was so glad they caught that idiot Hodges .

**Sara **, she had been struck by all this hard . She never got time to show Grissom how much she loved him or Greg how much she cared for him . She tried to do too many things at once and never finished them . But this was her personality , a powerful woman , just like Grissom . She'd never agree the fact she can be weak . She wants to look cold and hard , but all people who know her can say she's not like that . She was a tough girl, who knew to fight life and still she couldn't understand why , and no one was there to answer her question . She was the only one who stayed with Greg all the time since he had been brought to that hospital . In Greg she saw her little brother ; Josh looked like her younger colleague , but she hoped that Greg won't end up like Josh , dying on a hospital bed in front of her eyes .

Even **Brass** had been impressed by what happened . He was the cop , he was not working so much with the CSI , but seeing Greg , who fought so hard to became a part of the team , seeing him trying to please everyone ; he had the chance to work a little with Greg and then understood that he was a powerful person , he had a strong personality , he stood up for himself ; those were the qualities that can be found very hard at a person and Greg had them all . He was the person who reminded him of his own daughter ; she was crazy , she wasn't listening to anything that people were telling her . And Greg did the same . He wasn't accustomed to do what everybody told him to, at least he seemed he wasn't , just like Ellie . But he was a great person and a good friend . Brass smiled at the thought that Hoges was in jail and not going out for a long time .

But the true sequel of this , of the bad things that happened with them was just a reason to make them stronger and more close one to each other . To show them that the friendship between them was not to be destroyed by an idiot and his plans . They weren't just friends ; they've been through enough not to realize that they were a true family . Because it isn't blood that make a family , it is the love and caring . And they loved and cared about each other very much .

….

Warrick looked in Grissom's eyes , right before he started to speak .

"I can't believe this … is horrible ., I am guilty for everything that happened to Greg…and I really don't know how to explain this to him . Do you think he'll ever forgive me ?" Warrick's voice echoed in the quiet room they were in . Empty , silent , like the way his heart was now .

"What ?" Catherine and Nick jumped ."No , this is not your fault , you didn't try to kill Greg , what the hell , War !" Catherine almost yelled ."this is not your fucking fault , is all Hodges' , you got it ?" she said angrily , looking at him with her eyes full of rage .

"I mean that …" but he couldn't continue because of that look on her face , the spark that was entering his mind right in that moment and stopped him from saying anything .

"Shut up and listen to me : you didn't kill Holly , remember ? She was shot by the guy we caught . You didn't do anything !" she snapped .

"But she died because of me . Why Catherine , why did she die ?" Warrick felt his eyes wet with tears , hot tears .

No one answered Warrick' question; there was no answer to that . He knew it . They could say it wad God's will or something like that , but they kept their mouths shout .

"Let's go to the hospital and " Grissom proposed , changing the subject " see how Greg's condition is"

"Yeah , your right , let's go ."

……

While the techs were working on the cure , Sara was looking at Greg who was shaking like hell . He was sweating , his clothes were wet and Sara regained her old feeling of powerless , because she couldn't do anything to change his condition . She just hoped the techs were going to prepare the cure sooner ; she couldn't just stay there and watch him .

"Hey , Sara " Catherine said while she entered the room "Greg…"

"Hey guys" she turned her attention on them she saluted , trying a little smile to warm the coldness of their souls .

They all were watching Greg , whose face was whiter than the last time they saw him , like the sheet he was sitting on and the sweat was running crazily over his face , his shoulders . He didn't look good at all ; his eyes were squeezed shut , and he looked like he was thinking how to make the pain go away . At least he hasn't slipped away yet .

When he heard Catherine's voice , he opened his brown eyes , looking at them . His eyes were so different … that little spark that was always in there couldn't be seen . They were only some ordinary eyes ; not Greg's shinny eyes.

"He-hey" he whispered .

"Greg …" Grissom told him "how are you holding on ? How are you feeling ?"

"G-good , I-I t-think …I'm n-not d-dead y-yet" he answered .

"I heard that they are preparing the antidote , you just need to relax and wait ."

"H-how …h-how m-much t-time ?" Greg asked , even if he wasn't supposed to have so much strength to talk .

"What do you mean ?" Nick asked "what time? "

"H-how much p-pain…."

He clenched his teeth when a seizure overtook him and squeezed Sara's hand harder . She caressed his face with her hand and whispered some words that were meant to help him .

The others just watched in horror the pain obviously on his face . They couldn't even imagine what was he going through . The hell .

After that Greg opened his eyes and spoke again .

"A-ans-swer t-to m-me N-nick…"

"Well , "

"P-pleas-se … j-jus-st s-speak"

This was too much even for Nick . The look on Greg's face , his eyes that were looking at him pleading were too much to bear .

"Kind of nineteen hours "

"N-nineteen " Greg managed a soft smile "t-that m-much , huh ?"

They looked amazed at Greg . He was a tough guy , that was for sure , because a smile through that pain was a thing no many guys could manage to do . He just wanted to calm them . His fight with the demons inside was painful ; but he'd do anything to stop them from worrying .

This was the Greg they used to know ; he'll smile even if he'd be at the gates of Hell . That's why he was so amazing . He was too good for this world .

"C-catherine c-can you g-give m-me w-water …p-please ?"

"Of course , baby , whatever you want you just ask , alright ?"

She poured a glass of water and placed it on his lips , lifting his head a little to help him take a sip . She allowed him to take small sips , until he said her to stop and he placed his head again on the pillow . Catherine took Sara's place and she was holding Greg now , like a caring mother she was .

They were all in that room , decided not to leave it until someone will come with the antidote .

Warrick and Nick were sitting on the cold floor , Sara was on the chair next to Greg's bed , Catherine was on the bed , holding his head in her lap and caressing his face and Grissom was on his feet, leaned over the wall .

They all looked at Greg , seeing every seizure he had , all the pain hew was going through .

"You need more water , baby ?" Catherine asked softly .

Greg nodded . She brought the cup closed to his lips ; he needed water because he was loosing way too much liquid by sweating and had to replace it .

When he took a sip , Catherine looked at the water and her hands started shaking , almost letting the glass fell on the floor . It couldn't be possible … it was not possible … it wasn't happening .

"Oh my God !" she yelled "we need a doctor !"

"What happened ?" Nick asked , but before he got his answer he saw the water that was in the glass . It was all red , like someone poured something there … something like blood .

"I'll go !" Warrick said , while the others looked at Greg ; at the corner of his mouth was some blood . He wanted to cough , so Catherine turned him on his side .

Terrified already , they looked with fear in their eyes , knowing that the worse just happened .

They were told that the last part of this poison's action is a powerful bleeding ; but they also knew that this was supposed to happen when there were twenty hours left , not nineteen .

When Greg lifted his white face from the pillow , his face was all red from blood , so was the sheet he sat on . Greg touched his mouth with his hand and when he looked at it , his eyes widened in shock ; he was bleeding . It was blood coming out of his mouth . He was petrified . He never had problems seeing blood , but when it was his blood...

"_So , this is going from bad to worse_ " Greg told himself "_maybe this is it_ " he spoke in his head and started shaking again , whispering something that no one heard

"What ?" Catherine asked , seeing the horrified look on the young CSI's face "calm down Greg " she caressed his face , saying something to comfort their poor guy "the doctor will be here very soon , just stay calm , okay ?"

He nodded , because he was too damn weak to speak . When he raised his sight from the ground , they could see tears falling down from his brown eyes . He was crying .

….

it wasn't too dark or such was it ?. hope it wasn't . anyway , please read and review this chapter !

And I need more sugestions for the finale !


	30. Time left

The thing ...I couldn't update because the site was an $$ and wouldn't let me . But now everything is fine (thankfully) . So sorry for the long(3 weeks) waiting . Amd , of course , let's thank to my reviewers :

**key-to-life-**really ? Hell , I don't want to make people cry , but I'm really happy that you liked it .

**InsaneMembrane** - let' see ... kill Greg , it might happen ONLY if my readers want it to !

**dumbandhappy -** Oh my god ! thank you thank you thank you ! I just ... I am speechless . wipes away a tear I really don't know what to say

**GregSanders -** I discovered the perfect idea for the finale ... but no onewill know about it until then (3 more weeks ,I guess )

**Shorty-Ace -** I don't know what to say about your review either ... is just , you make me feel so good ! THANK YOU A LOT !

**Mrs. Stokes(former Princess Diana , right ?) -** Yeah , I kind of used your sugestion in the finale because it was according to what I wanted . So thank you for helping , and , I wanna thank you and dedicate this to you because you were the first reviewer to my story .

**Manavie - **it is just amazing when I read your reviews and my heart is beating faster and faster and I can't wait to see what do you say about this .

**Vlissan - **Oh my God , it is starts crying because I feel so ... I don't even know how to describe it ! thank you !

**zmatuje **- Thank you for reviewing .

**LadySzmanda - **I never did anything to Greg stop crying and starts laughing . Hodges did :P

**PrInCeSsDFBi - **you can kill him anytime ,just let me finish the story and then you can have him , to kill him as you like .

**buggababy12** - thanks ! thanks ! thanks !

And now back to the story :

_**Time left**_

The doctor arrived seconds after Warrick called him . All CSIs went out so Greg would be checked . Again . Hopefully , this will not be happening so often . But it did ; it was an usual thing . Something happened , they stepped out , the doctor checked on him and then tell them what was wrong , words that finished with "let's hope everything will be fine" or "until we will receive the antidote " . It was annoying .

The doctor checked on him carefully , not wanting to cause the young man more pain . He wiped away the blood and saw that there was nothing else to do . Because his life depended on the speed of the techs .

…

In the hallway , Sara and Nick were sitting on the chairs while Grissom , Catherine and Warrick were pacing the floor , counting the minutes until the doctor will be out . It seemed like forever . Brass just arrived in the hospital .

"Hey , guys something wrong ?" he asked , seeing their worried faces .

"Yeah …" Nick said, trembling voice and scared eyes "very bad "

"Is he … ?" the policeman asked .

"No , not yet , he still has some strength left. And some time . But he started to cough blood , which is never a good thing ."

"Coughing blood , Catherine ? Jesus , hope he'll be okay . Hodges is kept by two of my best men in the cell , we caught him and we won't let him go . For what he did to All of you . He's such a frickin' psycho and I hate him "

"Same feeling here . Hope he'll get a life sentence . Or two , one for the future life"

By the way , before coming to you I went to the lab to see how is the progress in developing the antidote . Those techs are really …"

"So ?!" Grissom demanded nervously .

"Easy , Gil , don't yell at me !"

"Sorry . So how is it ?"

"They told me they have many hours to work . But they gave me 60 chances they will finish it before … you know ."

"Only 60 ? Why ?" Nick said .

"I don't know for sure , but …"

In that moment the doctor stepped out of Greg's room . He walked over the six guys who were waiting for him . For news about Greg .

"You can enter now , we stabilized him"

"Thanks , Doc . " they said and entered .

Grissom stayed behind to talk to the doctor . He knew there was something that the doctor haven't told them .

"Can I ask you something ?"

"Yeah , sure , anything you want "

"Well ,, I knew that this bleeding wasn't supposed to appear until there were about twelve hours left , why the hell it did started now , we have nineteen ?"

"Let's tell this straight . Twelve hours for a healthy person , who would be just poisoned and that's it . But for your buddy here things are worse ."

"What do you mean by worse ?"

"Well , he wasn't healthy at all when he was brought . Remember ? He had that large wound on the abdomen , who got really infected and we had to clean it . But loosing much blood caused a weakness of his system , which means that the finale stage of the poisoning will start earlier than in the other cases"

"What ? This means that he doesn't have even eighteen hours ?"

"Right now all I can tell you is that you must pray that the cure will be developed quicker . And by the way , he passed out . He won't be able to talk to you" the doctor left , letting the CSI with more questions than answers .

…….

They entered again Greg's room ; God it was not pleasant to step out and in of his room so many times a day , but there wasn't anything they could do. They saw that Greg had an oxygen mask covering his face . They could see he wasn't conscious . They stood in the doorframe ; Brass saw him the first time and gasped in horror .

The kid looked like shit . It was hard to see any differences between his face and the white sheets . It was terrifying . He was like a ghost .

Grissom entered the room . When they heard his steps , all five turned their faces to look at him . He tried to look calm , even though he wasn't . But not to scare them he tried to hide his expression with a fake hopeful smile.

"Hey , Griss what did the doctor say ?" Warrick broke the silence

"He said Greg passed out . And that he'll try to help the techs work faster on the cure ." he lied "nothing more "

"Well , I guess we'll have to stay and wait "

…

Four hours past like an eternity ; they were all looking at the door , hoping that every moment someone will come in tell them the antidote is ready . But no one came . That was the problem . The waiting was killing them ; they drank too many cups of coffee not to be nervous as hell and they haven't eaten anything because they couldn't .

Greg's condition was the same ; they were glad he wasn't awake to feel the pain shooting through his body .

The doctor told them that it was just a reaction , the bleeding , because Grissom asked him to do so , to save them from more worries and help them keep the hope alive in their soul . The last thing that'll help them was the thing called hope .

The hours passed slowly , they felt every second . Every minute . It was hell . What if the machines Greg was connected to were going to say that he's dead ? What if they will develop the cure too late ? What if it won't work ? Those questions were driving them crazy . No one was coming to tell them about the progress , and , minute by minute , the worries were increasing . It was really hard to focus on what was happening around them . Every one had his own thoughts , his own prayer . But they had the same wish and that wish was that Greg would be okay . He had to be okay , because they needed him to annoy them with his jokes , to make them smile with his commentaries . He was a good friends ,a great person , but he was part of their lives , so it was impossible to lose him .

Sara was feeling much better ; the doctor said that he can let her go out , so she changed her clothes and joined the others in their waiting , long and horrible waiting .

The hallway room was quiet , no one was talking , they were even breathing without making a sound . They didn't want to disturb Greg from his uneasy sleep , even if it wasn't natural it was at least taking the pain away .

…

They waited for another five hours . This was totally crazy . Then there were two hours left and the hope was still there , hanging . They started to smile when they heard techs all over , doctors that were checking Greg's vitals and many others nurses that were telling them that everything will be okay . For the first time , without the worries in their hearts they felt relieved .

But why was there that thing that made them squirm and pace crazily ? Why they were looking at the watch every second ?

….

There were , hopefully only twenty minutes and they smiled , hearing that the cure is ready and made just in time for Greg . The doctor approached and after checking his vitals took the syringe to give him the cure . Pulling out the seringe , he looked at Greg's eyes and gave the team a little smile .

But , just in that moment , the machines started beeping crazily , one of the nurses yelled , one of the guys came in with the defib and , after three charges , thre wasn't any improvement .

"No..." Nick whispered "not after so much , please , God !"

The doctor came out and looked hopeless at them .

"There is nothing we can do more , I'm really sorry"

* * *

O , you know how much I love cliffhangers , don't you ? Well , I promise I'll update very soon . 


	31. Feelin' better

Thank you guys so much for the reviews , I really really love them !

So here is the next chapter , shorter than usual . Is more about Grissom's reactions and feelings and there is a little about Hodges . Please read and review !

_**Feelin' better **_

"What ?" Catherine asked in horror "what do you mean ?"

"Well his heart stopped and if we give him the antidote it probably won't help him . He's in a coma now , we don't expect for him to wake up ."

"So what ? Give him the cure , miracles happens "

"Well I don't think …"

"Can you just shut up and make the injection ?" Grissom yelled for the first time since Greg had been kidnapped .

The doctor did what he was told . He bent over the bed and inserted the needle in his arm . After a second he pulled it out , while the nurses were listening to the instructions he was giving . One of them started to perform CPR , while the other was helping him breath .

But the machines showed that his heart was 'working' again .

Hopefully , the doctor , even if he was an idiot and an ass , will probably tell them things are fine . That thanks to the antidote he'll wake up and be with them again .

Catherine didn't know what to think ; neither one of them knew probably . But there was hope , lots of hope that would keep them smiling . Taking the cure meant that Greg was out of pain so when he'll wake up he'll feel much better than he was when he fell asleep . A very good point . Nick returned to his old self ; poor guy changed a lot since the explosion . The same for Warrick .

What the doctor told them , that he can't do anything for Greg annoyed and scared at the same time . This guy looked like he didn't want to save their buddy and that was the thing that made them angry ; he was an idiot .

Greg's doctor was in a surgery and he couldn't go check on him so he sent this one , who was a dumb person and who was acting like he had no feelings . Such a bastard . How could he be so indifferent to Greg's sufferance ? An idiot , a bastard , how could a guy like that became a doctor ? Even a janitor could have done a better job than him .

"Your friend is a little better"

"See ? Greg's not dead yet , why the hell you didn't want to give him the cure ? What's your problem ? I'm angry enough to beat you up here "

"Sorry , sir … I am new here and I didn't know the rules … "

"What the hell is this ? " Grissom said again , he was now yelling "you don't know that a human life , or any other life is more important than anything ? When they gave you the degree , they didn't even look on how good you were in the job ? How can someone think that is no way out ,I mean , you knew Greg was alive and you weren't going to help him . What are , a sadistic that like to see human suffering ? "

"Mr. Grissom…" the young doctor interrupted .

"Don't take me with things like this , please . I'm way too experienced to even listen to you , you should be the one listening to me, okay ?" he looked straight into that man's eyes , scaring the shit out of him "this guy whose life you weren't willing to save have been through so much that I doubt you'll ever survive . You understand ?"

The young doctor had on his face that look that was saying "I don't believe you"

"So , you don't thing I'm saying the truth ? fine then , let me tell you something . You were about to let to die a guy ; okay , you're a doctor and didn't want to save your patient , it might be a motive , I understand and not judge you .But you heard about a big kidnapping that happened three weeks ago , right ? "

"Yeah , of course I heard , but where's the connection ? I know I did a stupid thing , and I'm sorry , but you really have to tell me a story here ?"

"Listen , I forgive you just because you're a kid ,but because you heard about the kidnapping , you didn't know he was the victim ,right ? "

"He was the vic ???"

"Yes , and if it was for you he'd be dead by now . Listen to me carefully , you know what had he been through ? Let's tell you . Or ask you something . You survive a beating , or a whipping ? Or you'll be able not to scream while you're stabbed to death because you don't want to scare your friends ? I really don't thing so . I doubt you will even survive . But …I see I let you speechless . "

"I never knew …"

"Okay , so Greg is a great guy and I don't even know why I am telling this to you , because you didn't give a shit on him . So I hope you'll remember and not do again the mistake "

He nodded and let them alone . to wait . The best part was that they knew everything was going to be okay . So they entered slowly again the same room Greg had been for last two days and waited for him to wake up .

Because ,now , finally , it was no doubt : Greg was going to wake up and be okay . Finally .

Brass left the hospital to go to the police station to visit Hodges . He just wanted to tell that guy that he was wrong , because Greg was going to be fine . He wanted that guy to know .

…

"Hey , Hodges , how are you doing ? Are you comfortable there ? "

"Fuck you !" the ex lab tech answered , anger obvious in his voice , thing that made Brass more happy than he already was . He wanted to make this bastard feel powerless , feel a piece of shit , like he made him feel when Greg was in danger . Hodges had to be glad it wasn't Warrick , or worse , Nick who was doing this .

"Me ? Why me ? I an not a psycho that is killing people without a reason "

"So what ? I'm not crazy and I didn't kill anyone without a reason , I had a very good reason"

"Yeah , and I should be the idiot who believes you , right ? Bad choice , David "

"Ha ha ha" Hodges laughed .

"By th way , I have to tell you the good news , I bet you'll be as happy as I am "

"Good news ? What, is Greg dead ?"

"Au contraire , David , he's going to wake up and be okay . They gave him the cure "

"What ? How ?"

But Brass left , leaving Hodges more angry than he already was . God , he loved so much teasing jerks . He should make a job from this .

…

Well , I really don't want this story to finish , but I can't stop it . There are three or four more chapters to go !


	32. A happy waking

Here is another chapter , I think they are becoming shorter and shorter , but you can see that I'm updating often . I hope you'll like it , even if there is no action at all .

Thank you for the reviews :

vlissan – you're welcome and thank you ! By the way ,I just love your drawings , you're talented .

Shaneo6930 – I'm glad you think so and you'll see that I answered your question in this chapter !

GregSanders – I would love to really see Hodges as dazed as he was ; I'd roll on the floor laughing probably . About the last three chapters … my opinion is not as important as it yours . So if my reviewers will say they are good , that means they are . Thank you for feedback .

PrInCeSsFBi – Nick and Warrick will play with Hodges too , trust me . you'll like it . If you wanna beat him … may I take care of your coat ?

Sara303 – Well thank you ?I don't want it to finish either because I kind of liked it too . But everything has an end , you know ? Yeah , Greggo will be just fine !

Mrs Stokes - was I so ban , did I make Hodges such an evil person … oups I did it ! That's okay , probably he'll be punished with years of prison …

Manavie – just pissed ? I wanted to make him beat the doc , but then I remembered that Grissom isn't a violent person so I erased the beating , because it was too out of character .

LadySzmanda – I received lots of reviews where people told they hate now Hodges … )

zmatuje – of course he wad mad , that stupid idiot doctor almost killed our Greg 1

_**A happy waking**_

"Oh , Grissom , you really enraged the doctor !" Sara smiled .

"So ? I think he understood he was an idiot , so it was worth it , wasn't he ?"

"Guys , guys , hey" Brass entered the room "how is he ?"

"He's much better but he was About to die because of that idiot doctor who didn't want to give him the cure . Bastard …."

"But , he got the cure so he'll live !?"

"Yeah , and he is going to wake up soon from the coma , so there is nothing to be worried for . But where have you been ?"

"To the station . Informing Hodges about Greg's condition" he smiled and the team started laughing "take a guess , what reaction did he had ?"

"He swore to kill you ? " Nick tried .

"No"

"He attacked you ?" Catherine asked .

"No"

"Then tell us , don't keep the suspense up , it's annoying !!!"

"He was dazed , I mean he really thought his poison was the best , it was really funny , I think I laughed all the way here . He asked things like why ? what , but I left without answering . He's such a jerk !"

"Yeah he is !"

"But …" Nick laughed "he's funny , because he always thought he was good and he wasn't . He wasn't ! And he'll never be !"

"Yes , just a little bastard . I can't wait for Greg to wake up , can you believe that he was close to death because of that doctor ? I mean , a doctor is supposed to save people , not let them die !"

"Calm down , Sara , Greg is okay now ."

…

Greg's face wasn't death pale any more , he was feeling much better and they saw that . Greg's official doctor was taking care of him and informed them about the improvements and they were happy . But the news they were told a couple of minutes ago made them even happier : Greg was going to wake up . To be okay and to be with them again . The only bad part would be the trial , where he had to testify and remember all the horrible experiences he's been through . And to see Hodges' face .

But there was a lot of time until the trial , so they shouldn't think at hat yet . They should think at the surprises they will make him , the party , the welcome back party that the poor guy never celebrated . The gifts and all that , the friends and the reason to live .

They were staying in the room , starring at Greg's still closed eyes and praying for him to open them faster . But the doctor told them it was a possibility that he wouldn't want to wake up , because he still thinks about the pain that his body is suffering when he's awake .

"Hey , Greg ,I really hope you can hear me" Sara started "please wake up for me , for us , we miss you , we need you so much . I can't want to see you , to talk to you , all of us are wanting this . "

"Yeah , man , for God's sake , open your eyes , I am so bored when you're not around , I can't wait to hear you , to listen to your stupid jokes , please , if you are listening , just … just make a last effort and look at us !" Nick continued .

"Listen , I know you may don't want to open your eyes , but don't be afraid , is over , the pain , the sufferance , everything is over . There is no more pain , sweetie"

Again the silence filled the room . They were waiting for the reaction , Greg's reaction .

…

"_Hey , Greg … wake up " … "just make a last effort and look at us …" …"I can't wait to see you " … "if you are listening " …"we need you "_ …_"I miss your stupid jokes …"…"I know you don't want to open you eyes …"…"the pain , the sufferance is over "…"There is no more pain sweetie"_

"_Wake up Greg , wake up for us "_

…

He heard them , he heard all the words they said , and he regained his hope ; their voices made him strong and willing to come back on Earth . On real world , not in the world of dreams he had been for the last days .

He had to show them his will . He had to show them he had a little strength left .

"Guys !" Sara saw the first sign . "Look" she pointed to his hand "he's waking up !"

They hugged each other tightly and happy , looking at his eyes all the time . In one second they were closed , but in the other …. Greg's eyes were wide opened . Once and forever .

"Hey , Greg !" Catherine smiled .

"Cath … guys … hi " he mumbled .

"Do you need a doctor or something ?" Nick offered.

"No … thank you … just some water "

"Here you go " Catherine poured some in the glass and helped him drink .

"How are you feeling ?"

"Better … than … remember …"

They knew what he was talking about . But they didn't want to upset a man that just woke up from the dead . The should make him happy .

"Everything is okay now , Greg , everything is okay thankfully "

"You … you are feeling okay ?

"Yeah , fine You were the injure one , not us !"

"Well … whatever , is good to see you guys"

"I know , I'm so glad you decided to wake up !"

"Yeah … where is he ?"

He was talking about Hodges , probably .

"H …?"

"Yeah "

"Prison ?"

"Perfect . He looks good in black and white "

They laughed at the , that help them understand Greg was back to his old self . Finally .

"Do you like my stupid jokes , don't you Nick ?"

…

Another chapter and the final chapter is getting closer day by day !

Please read and review ! Love u all


	33. Nothing else matters

Thank you for reviews guys you're so kind , I love you !

**Manavie** – oh yeah , he'll look so pretty … and the bars will help him look thinner !

**Vlissan** – yes there is ! go on her profile and take a look at her drawings , guys , there are just fabulous ! And thank you so much for the review , you know I don't want this to end either !

**LadySmanda** – you'rew welcome and thank you . I'm really glad I made you happy , blushes thanks blushes

**raindropsX**- I love him too , so … with the trial …. Well , next chapter will be his chapter , with the testimony , all chapter will be about it . Now it's just some warming !

**PrInCeSsFBi** – you wanna beat Hodges , huh ? Well , not only you !

**Shorty**-**Ace** – perfectly , how I was saying to Manavie , he'll look thinner than he is !

**Key**-**to**-**life** – I think is going to stay nice … because of the upcoming end …

**Nats** – thanks you , really sweet !

**zm****atuje** – yeah , I decided to wake him up . Isn't he cute when he's sleeping ?

_**Nothing else matters**_

"Hey Greggo , ready to go out ?" Nick smiled "to escape from this hospital ?" he joked .

"Hell yeah ! I miss my home !"

All the team was there when Greg got out . They were happy to see him again feeling good and help him forget about the things he's been through . But he looked different , even if he was trying to hide it , he was scared of guns , knives , fire , and all the instruments that were used to torture him . He hated that he had to go testify against Hodges at the trial , he had to remember all that and he'll see the criminal again .

But he should see that his friends were going to help him . He smiled at the thought he had such good friends , that suffered so much for him and were by his side no matter what .

"So … Grissom "

"Something wrong , Greg ? Do you need something ?"

"When .. "he swallowed "when is the trial ?"

"In three weeks ." he nodded at the young CSI "you'll be fine , Greg , I promise"

"I really hope so "

…..

"Are you okay ?" Sara asked her younger co worker

"Yeah , let's go , let's make that criminal pay for all that he did !" Greg decided suddenly , for the first time .

"Perfect then . The first will be Warrick , me ,Catherine , Grissom , Nick , Brass , Jimmy, Hodges and then You . It'll be over soon "

"Yeah … and he'll go to jail for life , right ?"

"Of course !"

…

"Mr. Warrick Brown , right ?" the defense attorney asked .

"Yeah . "

"You are one of the officers that investigated the case , right ? What's your job at the crime lab ?"

"I am a CSI Level three , sir ."

"Yeah , right . Mr. Brown , could you describe your relationship with Mr. Sanders , the victim ?"

Greg's head was spinning . He just hated to be called victim .

"Mr. Sanders is my co worker . We work together for more than five years . "

"Okay , so you want to say that you and Mr. Sanders are not friends ?"

"Yes we are "

"Objection , your honor ? What is this relevance ?"

"Objection accepted . To the point , Mr. Jollier "

"Mr. Brown , what did the accused do to you ? "

"He threatened to kill me . And my friends . "

….

After Sara's testimony , followed by Catherine , Grissom , Nick and Brass , Jimmy ws the next witness . They hoped that his statement will be the one to put Hodges behind the bars for the rest of his stupid life .

"Mr., Jim Bull , right ?" the prosecution attorney asked him .

"Yeah ."

"Mr. Bull , I see you was an accomplice of Mr. Hodges "

"I was , yeah , sir"

"Can you describe me what you did for him ?"

"Yes . I cut the breaks to Mr. Sanders' car , helped by Dean Mercury , who died shot by …"

"We know this , continue what you started . You cut the brakes and ?"

"He told us to see if Mr. Sanders will still leave after the accident ; if he did we were supposed to take him and bring him to a house ." he confessed .

"So , you just followed the car until it reached to an accident , or what ?"

"That's right . They couldn't stop the car , we walked and saw Mr. Sanders in the front of the car , we took him and took care not to be seen by other people . "

"You didn't take a look at Mr. Stokes or Ms. Sidle , that's correct ?"

"Yes , sir . We didn't care about them , all I know is that they were unconscious"

"So this is all you did for Mr. Hodges ?"

"No , sir , we were paid to go undercover and listen to everything that the team will find out about Mr. Sanders and tell this to Boss . We did as we were told "

Sara put her hand on her mouth ; she remembered seeing Jim as a janitor , but didn't pay attention then ; now it was all clear .

"O fuck …" she whispered .

"And that's all ?"

"No sir , I kidnapped one of the CSIs at his demand and kept him hostage , threatening to kill him " he pointed to Nick "but I surrendered , I didn't want to die that day "

"Okay Mr. Bull , prosecution doesn't have anything more to ask "

"Okay , Mr. Logan . Defense ?"

"No Sir ."

…

"Mr. Hodges , why did you do it ? Why did you kidnap and torture Mr. Sanders and tried to kill him ?"

"Why ? Ask them why !" he pointed to the team "because they are murderers , because they killed Holly !"

"Holly Gribbs ?right ? "

"Yeah , sir , they let her there to die , they didn't care about her, they just let her there alone so that bastard could kill her ! "

"Correct me if I'm wrong . Mr. Warrick Brown was the one that let her , right ?"

"Yes your honor , I just wanted to make them feel like I did , powerless !"

"Defense has nothing more to ask ."

"Alright .prosecution ?"

"Yes , Sir "

"Proceed"

"Mr. Hodges , why did you poisoned Mr. Sanders ?"

"I didn't poison him , Dean did . Ask him if you don't believe me !" he laughed inside knowing that they couldn't .

"How did Mr. Mercury manage to prepare the antidote ?"

"I dunno , ask him !"

"Why did you put Jonathan Wilder and Bobby Dawson to kidnap and torture Greg Sanders ?"

"I ? I didn't even know these guys ! " his face was so natural that annoyed the attorney .

"You said to Mr. Grissom that you found them and enraged them against the team ! "

"No I haven't say that !"

"Yes you did !"

"Prove me , because I really don't remember !"

"Objection , your honor !" the defense attorney jumped "he's harassing my client !"

"Objection accepted "

"Why did you tried to kill Mr. Grissom ?"

"I didn't even shoot him ! I didn't hurt him , I think he hurt me more than I did !"

"He hurt you ? You pointed a gun to his head , he defended himself !"

"He kicked me !"

The attorney closed his eyes angrily . This guy was such a bastard , he hurt all the team but he just couldn't help nailing him . He turned for a second to look at the team and then saw that his questions were helping Hodges instead of accusing him , so he gave up . He just hoped Greg's statement will nail David Hodges forever .

"I am out of questions , your honor"

"We'll take a break for three hours . After this we are going to hear Mr. Sanders' testimony and the verdict . "

Greg couldn't wait to get out of there . When Hodges saw his wet eyes laughed .

"I am going to win this too , Sanders . I am not going to jail , you'll see ! I don't even think you're man enough to testify against me , are you ?" he smiled "you're just a poor victim who's crying for himself … and you're so pathetic , Sanders , God , I wish you would be dead ! You're such a child . I think I can beat you even with my hands tied !"

"Really ? Well , I think your just a bastard and a criminal , let's see what the jury is going to say after I tell them everything , I want you to die in jail , to live your life like a criminal deserves to , you hear me ? And I " the team approached him "we are going to take care you'll pay for all that you did . And , by the way , you're such an idiot !"

Then he turned to them and smiled , letting them see the satisfaction in his eyes .

"I just had to tell him that" he defended himself .

"Good , now we have some hours to get ready for the finale , are you okay ? "

"Oh yeah !" he laughed .

…

I can't wait to see what is Greg going to say at the trial ! What do you think ?

Please read and review !


	34. The testimony

_**The testimony**_

"Hey , guys " Brass saluted them , walking over to see what they were doing "if you could see what face all of you have … what happened ? something wrong ?"

"Huh ? A , no , just that we have emotions , we want to see the verdict faster . "

"Come on , you heard Hodges' testimony , they can accuse him just because of that ! Stay calm , Grissom , stay calm . "

"I must , but hell I'm scared . And that fuckin' lawyer Hodges has is a pain in the ass , I just hate him , he's annoying ! But he's smart , damnit , too smart !"

"He is , but Greg is smart even more ; he'll never survive if he would not be smart . I feel proud , I'm proud of him !"

"Yeah , me too . He's such a hero and the beautiful thing is he doesn't even know it ; it's enough that he's not crying for himself and he is able to testify today . Hodges' statement was too … original . "

"Yeah . "

The team didn't hear any part of the conversation . They were too busy talking to Greg , powering him . Giving him power to fight in there .

"Greg !" Grissom said "let's enter , is time !"

" 'kay boss !"

He saw the doors opened and stepped in the court room . Again , hoping it was the last time .

"Prosecution is calling the next witness : Greg Sanders ."

He heard his name he saw that everyone was looking at him . He had to go and tell them everything , all that happened two months ago . It was a nightmare for him to remember all that , but it was important to catch the killer . He took a deep breath and started walking to the place he had to stay . But it seemed like his feet weren't listening him . They didn't want to move but , after taking more deep breath , trying to forget that in the next hour he'll remember that horrible torture and sat on the chair .

"I'm ready " he said .

"Okay , Mr. Sanders , defense may begin . Order in court room !" the judge yelled .

"What is your name ?"

"Greg Sanders "

"Mr. Sanders , where are you working ?"

"At Las Vegas crime lab " _God are you so idiot ! "Greg smiled for himself ._

"What's your job at the lab ? "

"I'm a CSI Level One . Been like this for one year ."

"Aha , okay then . Mr. Sanders , I want you to tell him so that everyone here can hear …"

"_Hell , what if I don't want to tell ? I'm scared _" he thought _"to remember everything? "_

"… what happened with you three months ago ."

"One day , at a crime scene , after processing the scene I stepped out of the room , my wish was to so to the lab . But then I felt a hit in the head and probably passed out . I woke up some time after and saw that I was tied to a ceiling probably and the person who kidnapped me , his name was Jonathan Wilder I think , said that he'll have him revenge . Then he called my colleagues and made them hear me " a lightning went through his body while he remembered "yelling while … he used a whip on me ."

"Why did you stop ?"

"For nothing ."

That guy knew that was disturbing fore Greg and wanted to make it more disturbing , to a point he couldn't control it .

"I think I passed out then .. because I couldn't hear anything . Then …." He told all that happened , the beatings , the stabbing , the shots . He didn't know anything about the explosion , he was unconscious .

"Good , and ?"

"I woke up in the hospital with no memories of why I am there and I didn't know anyone . But I recovered easily , in two weeks and I remembered everything , all that happened …. "

He again told all the history with the amnesia .

"And , how did you get yourself kidnapped the second time ?"

"I was kidnapped . I didn't get myself kidnapped !"

"Yeah , whatever , tell us ."

"Me and my friends were going to a crime scene " he smiled "not really a crime scene , but …"

"But what ?"

"…but a party , a secret party my friends did for me . Can you let me tell a whole phrase without interrupting ?"

"Yeah , sorry ."

"Well , we were waiting to get there , my colleague Sara Sidle was driving and when Nick told her to slow down she didn't because she said it is impossible . "

"Why ? Why it was impossible ?"

"Because " Greg said annoyed "the breaks weren't working . That's why ! "

"Okay . So what happened ?"

"I think the car hit something , I really don't remember well . All I know is that I woke up in a house that smelled awful . "

Again he said all the history .

"What did he gave you ?"

"From what I heard , a combination of arsenic and thallium . "

After finishing the story , after making a mind trip through all that awful memories he wanted to keep hidden , he just couldn't wait for the verdict . Hoping it will be guilty and Hodges will receive like twenty years at least .

There was another break when they will decide what to choose . He knew there was another trial he had to assist to , Jimmy's but he wasn't afraid and wanted to save the guy .

…

"Congrats , Greg " the team said to him "you did great in there"

"You think , guys ? I don't and I'm fuckin afraid of what's going to happen !"

"What ? HodgesGuilty ! guilty , he'll pay for what he did to you , for what he did to us , you mist not have a doubt "

"If you say so Sara ,I believe you ! "

"Of course you do Greg !"

…

They entered the court room for the last time that day and just hoped things will be as they wanted .

…

Look , I know the accused is the last to testify , but I didn't want this ; this is fic so I can do what I want , right ?

Please read and review !


	35. Back to normal

_**Back to normal**_

"We find David Hodges guilty of all three charges : kidnap , torture and attempted murder . He's sentenced to fifty years of prison ."

This is how the most beautiful part of every CSI in the court room sounds . When the judge read the verdict , they smiled happily and walked out of the room , feeling much better .

"Hodges ? " Greg approached the ex lab tech "I just wanted you to know that I forgave you … I'm not mad at you anymore because I see you received the biggest punishment they could give you . Hope you'll go out soon ."

"I hope you'll die Sanders , a slow and painful death , that's what you gave me ! I'll get my revenge , I swear !"

The officer took Hodges away .

"See , Greg ? justice was made ! now we can live in peace , he'll die before he'll even finish the sentence . " Nick patted the young CSI on the back . "Let's celebrate , guys , I'll buy the drinks " he yelled to the others .

"Okay then , but I wanna get drunk !"

"Okay then ! Warrick is buying then !"

Greg laughed at Nick's joke , who was meant to make him laugh . To help him feel safe again , surrounded by friends , by his family .

….

-after two weeks-

"Greg ! We have a case in Henderson , quickly take your kit ! "

"'Kay Sara ! Here I am !"

"We'll take my car , and I'm driving ."

"Why do you bother to tell me ? You know you always do …" he mumbled .

"Yeah , you really can't convince me do otherwise !" she laughed .

They climbed in the car and they started to walk to the crime scene .

"So , Greg , you like the new girl ?"

"Oh yeah , she's definitely cute " the new girl was Dawson's replacement , a girl from Denver . A cute blonde girl , with blue eyes , like a Barbie doll and smart , just like Greg . Everyone observed the sparks between , the blush in her cheeks while he was near her , the light in his eyes when he was looking at her . They made a sweet couple together , a really pretty one . All the lab hoped there will be more , because it was too obvious .

"So , you like Gail , don't you ?!"

"I like Gail ?"

"Greg , don't talk like that , it's in your eyes a shinny star every time you talk to her , you like the girl "

"I might , I really don't know , everything is possible "

"And she liked you too !"

"What ? Gail … Gail likes me ?"

He wasn't asking with curiosity , in his words was more love than just curiosity . Sara saw it and hesitated a little before answering .

"Sara , answer to me ! She likes … me ? Me ?"

"Yeah , Greg , she thinks you're hot !"

"She thinks I'm hot" he whispered "she's hot too , she's such a fire …"

Sara laughed . Seeing Greg back , the old Greg , was the best thing that could happen after so much time of pain and sufferance .

"So , what's the case ?"

"A man killed in a club . Nothing special , gunshot wound from what I heard ."

"Uh uh . You know I love you right ?"

"What ?"

"For what you told me earlier … you think me and Gail have something , I mean there is a possibility that we can be together ? "

"Of course it is , Greg , you like each other , that's enough to start a relationship "

"I haven't turned into a monster after all that have I ?" he asked her the question that disturbed him for more than three months .

"No , Greg , don't worry , you're as crazy as you were before"

"Good to know , thank you"

After that , no one broke the silence . Greg was thinking at what o do about Gail , Sara was busy with driving . Gail was an wonderful girl , very cool and had such a body … everyone at the lab liked her and Greg knew . But she refused Nick's request to go out , she was always smiling near him and now Sara told him that … he wanted to jump happily because the next night he decided to ask Gail out .

"Gail !" Greg yelled entering the lab

"Hey Greg , here is your stuff "

"Thanks" hew took the bag _"yeah , I'll do it "_he thought "Gail Grissom gave us two tomorrow night free and I was wondering if …"

"_He's going to ask me out ! he'll ask me out ! finally ! how should I dress ? he'll like my blue dress ? should I take the pink one ? no pink makes me look fat .. maybe the black one … no I'll be too skinny … the blue one is perfect … and my white shoes … or the blue ones ? "_

"You'd like to go out ?"

"Oh yeah !" she yelled , but closed her mouth when she heard all lab asking what just happened "of course" she tempered herself .

"Okay then , I'll come and taker you around eight o'clock , is okay with you ?"

"Yeah is perfect" _everything is perfect ._

Greg left the lab while Catherine entered

"My samples ?"

"Here , here , but I need your help !"

"What ?"

"I need you to make me look amazing tomorrow night ?"

"So … Greg asked you out ?"

"Yeah … yeah … yeah .."  
"Okay I'll help you !"

…

Greg knocked to her door . He was dressed all in black , a pair of dress pants and a black shirt .He waited to see her .

When Gail opened the door , Greg saw that she was too beautiful to be real …. Way too beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress , blue shoes , a blue purse … her hair was arranged in such way to make her prettier .

"Wow … Gail … hey … you look stunning"

"So do you , Greg , so do you"

He gave her the rose he took specially for her . They walked to her car and he opened the door and helped her get in the car . Then he climbed in driver's seat . And the car left.

"Nick , what do you mean Nick ? How can that be possible ?"

"I don't know … they said they have no idea … "

….

"Greg , are you serious , we are going to this restaurant ? you know how expensive this is ?"

"Doesn't matter .Comparing to your beauty , money have no value "

They had a beautiful silent dinner , they ate , danced , smiled and laughed . Everything was back to normal .

…

THE END .

…

This was the last chapter , folks . Now would be the time to thank to all my reviewers . My reviewers :

**Mrs. Stokes or Princess Diana**

**FaithfulPureLight**

**GregSanders**

**KittyDoggyLover**

**Buggababy12**

**Dumbandhappy**

**Key-to-life**

**NicknGrisfan**

**Zmatuje**

**Knadineg**

**As awesome as I am**

**I-luv-the-o.c001**

**Bubbles-munchkin **

**Saraella Duke**

**Missile**

**The-last-emo-rock-star**

**Prpleflipnhippo**

**Jsde Opal**

**Snaneo6930**

**Ncis-lady**

**raindropsX**

**kitty**

**LadySzmanda**

**Sara303**

**Csigirl**

**Caf-pow**

**Penguilover**

**Csi-ds9**

**Shorty-Ace**

**GSR n GSR**

**SilverAngelEyes**

**Manavie**

**Unknown**

**InsaneMembrane**

**sUnKiSsT**

**stareagle**

**PrInCeSsFBi**

**Souranswett93**

**Aiden-Tonic**

**monkE4sale**

**global.soul.08**

**vlissan**

**Psycho-WarBaby**

**Jen-Jen**

**Nats**

This was it , guys , one of the best stories of mine. Seeing how many reviews I received I can say it is the better I'll ever write . This was the ending … even if I don't think that it won't be more , because I want to continue … your opinion matters the most to me !

I wanna thank you a lot for helping me writing this story and for the beautiful reviews you submitted .

I feel honored !

So please , review this , tell me what was good and what was wrong , where I should have done better .

Thank you a lot !


End file.
